Caretas
by w-e-i-r-d-b
Summary: La historia de Kouji a mi modo, muchisimo antes de ir al digimundo. Posteriormente hare una iguak de Kouichi
1. Default Chapter

Bueno esta es una historia que primero la hice en ingles y ahor la traduje. La verdad es que me ha salido un poco larga... mejor dicho este primer capitulo es inmenso pero la verdad es ligero por que mas que todo es algo descriptivo... Ojala y les guste.  
  
La historia es básicamente el origen de los gemelos. Aquí solo doy el lado de Kouji pero para la proxima saco el lado de Kouchi.  
  
Dejenme reviews para ver lo que opinan. Graxias!  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Había hace un tiempo un departamento en el segundo piso de cierta calle principal que llamo mucho la atencion. Los propietarios eran una pareja joven de mas o menos 24 años de edad. Al parecer iban a tener un bebe en pocos meses y las ansias se les veia en la cara. Nunca trataron de saber el sexo del bebe por que prefirieron que fuera sorpresa. El tenia planeado casarse con ella despues del nacimiento del bebe.  
  
Los meses pasaron muy rápido y el dia del nacimiento por fin llegó. Ella le pregunto a su pareja si quería ver el nacimiento del bebe. Ambos estaban muy entusiasmados pero cuando nacío el bebe sus caras se llenaron de felicidad. Era un niño. Sus ojos aun estaban cerrados, el era tan pequeño, su pielcita era suave y rojiza, también tenia un poco de cabello y era como el de ellos: negro azabache. Le pusieron Kouichi por mutuo acuerdo. Musashi beso a Hitomi cuando de pronto ella empezo a gritar. Los doctores la examinaron rapidamente y de pronto otro grito se olló. La enfermera anunció otro a otro bebe: "¡Es otro niño!" Y aquí vino el primer problema de la joven pareja. Ese bebe no estaba planeado. Ambos entraron al principio en cierto tipo de shock pero cuando lo miraron se calmaron al toque. Tenian gemelos. A este le pusieron Kouji, un nombre mas chiquito para el bebe mas chiquito. Felizmente los dos niños nacieron con buena salud y un tiempo despues notaron que habian heredado los dos los ojos azules de su madre.  
  
Al principio todo era normal en la casa. Compartían las tareas de alimentarlos, limppiarlos y cuidarlos o al menos asi fueron las primeras semanas. Musashi empezo después medio como aburrirse de cuidarlos por que sus tareas en el trabajo empezaron a incrementar. Pasaba mas tiempo en el trabajo que en su casa con su familia. A veces llegaba muy tarde, otros dias ni siquiera llegaba. Lo cierto fue que Hitomi ya se estaba cansando de esta situación asi que decidio tomar al toro por las astas y solucionar su vida. Decidida ella espero el momento adecuado para hablar con Musashi y preguntarle por aquella oferta que habia tenido antes de dar a luz. Por su parte Musashi ya se las habia visto venir y su respuesta no fue la esperada. El preferia en la medida de lo posible no casarse con ella. Y aquí fue donde la relación se deterioro totalmente.  
  
Esta bien si nos quieres dejar normal vete nadie te detiene pero lo que si no es justo que yo me tenga que hacer cargo de los dos niños asi que para que las cosas esten parejas yo me quedo con uno y tu te haces cargo del otro.  
  
Esta bien. Si tu lo ves asi por mi no hay problema. Escoge con cual te quedas!  
  
Tu primero, tu eres el que te vas. Escoge tu! – Aquella fue la decision mas dificil que tuvo que tomar.  
  
¿Nos podrias dejar solos un rato? Me gustaria elegir sin tus ojos mirandome. – Ella miro a sus hijos durmiendo, seria esta la ultima vez que los veria juntos, luego miro a Musashi y salio de la habitacion. – Bueno niños... somos nosotros tres ahora. Yo solo me voy a llevar a uno de ustedes asi que si no los escojo por favor... no me odien el resto de sus vidas! Muy bien niños este es el momento, yo se que no pueden hablar pero necesito una señal para saber quien viene conmigo. – pero los bebes siguieron durmiendo. – Esta bien... hagamos algo. Yo me llevo al que no llore primero. – Musashi empezo a mover la cuna para tratar de despertalos, luego les jalo las mediecitas y el primero que lloro fue Kouji por que Kouichi nunca lloro. – Ok Kouichi es tiempo de irnos. Te has ganado una vida de por vida con papi. – Decidio cargar por ultima vez a Kouji a modo de despedida y el bebe de pronto dejo de llorar. Sera esta la señal que el buscaba?  
  
Ya acabaste musashi? Total a quien te llevas?  
  
Me llevo a Kouji. Ahorita voy a empacar sus cosas asi que si quieres ya te puedes ir despidiendo de el.  
  
Horas mas tarde Musashi y su hijo de un mes Kouji estaban en camino hacia  
el unico lugar que se le ocurrio a Musashi, su oficina en el periodico.  
Cuando salio de su casa nunca se detuvo a pensar a donde iria a vivir  
ahora. Los dos pasaron aquella noche en la oficina. Felizmente a  
Musashi se le ocurrio parar en una tienda para comprar pañales, leche y  
un biberon. Kouji durmio toda la noche en los brazos de su papa.  
Musashi trataba por todos los medios de mantenerlo caliente pero a pesar  
de todo pasaron mala noche por el frio. Al dia siguiente decidio buscar  
un departamento, no volveria a repetir esa noche en la oficina otra vez,  
pero lo unico que consiguio fue un cuarto en un hostal.  
  
Cada vez que Musashi dejaba a Kouji en la cama el niño se ponia a  
llorar, en verdad era dificil cuidar de el. Los llantos eran causados  
por que tenia hambre, otras veces solo queria jugar y algunas por que  
necesitaba un cambio urgente de pañal. La cosas fue que los dos pasaron  
un momento solos durante tres dias antes que Musashi empezara a trabajar  
y alli vino otra dificultad. El no podia llevar a su hijo al trabajo por  
que simplemente Kouji no lo dejaria trabajar en paz asi que a Dios  
gracias encontro una guarderia cerca de la oficina de Periodicos. La  
guarderia era una pequeña casa con dos personas mayores a cargo del  
establecimiento. Ellos cuidaban de los niños todo el dia por que no  
tenian nada que hacer. El primer dia cuando dejo a Kouji este lloro pero  
despues de unas cuantas horas se calmo y se quedo dormido como el comun  
de los bebes.  
  
Una de tantas noches despues de su trabajo Musashi fue a recoger a su  
hijo. La señora a cargo le informo que Kouji estaba enfermo. Al  
principio penso que derrepente estas personas no lo estaban cuidando bien  
pero despues se entero que el que estaba descuidando al niño era el.  
  
Señor Minamoto Kouji se ha enfermado. Mire aquí, en su estomago, puede oirlo? – La señora cuidadosamente empezo a dar palmaditas en el estomago de Kouji que a decir verdad sonaban como tambores indios, Con mucho cuidado le abrio los ojos al bebe y le mostro su estado de anemia. – Que clase de leche le esta dando de beber?  
  
-"Bueno le estoy dando esa leche que publicitan en la tele, la del comercial de la vaca. – La señora lo miro con una cara atónita como diciendo "que idiota!"".  
  
-"Bueno señor Minamoto, entiendo que usted es un padre soltero, y la verdad lamento mucho que su esposa este muerta pero... algua vez ha oido hablar de las propiedades de la leche materna? Usted no puede seguir alimentando a su hijo con ese tipo de leche. Tiene que comprar leche especial, una ke pueda darle a Kouji las suficientes vitaminas para ke pueda desarrollarse completamente, sino va a ser muy enfermizo".  
  
-"Caray, no sabia eso. En verdad me siento como un tonto! Gracias por decirmelo".  
  
Musashi busco por todas partes la leche especial para bebes pero no encontraba hasta que al fin dio con un supermercado que si lo tenia en stock.  
  
Despues de tres años que paso todo esto, tiempo en el que Musashi aprendio muchas cosas, cosas como que la leche materna en verdad era importante por que Kouji era de esos niños que se enferman a cada rato. Kouji seguia chiquito pero era muy inteligente, no le daba mucho problema por que pasaba gran parte del dia en la casa de los señores ke cuidaban muy bien de el. Kouji se habia familiarizado tanto con esta pareja que para el eran como sus abuelitos, y para ellos Kouji era como su nieto.  
  
El primer shock para Kouji fue cuando se tuvo que separar de ellos por que Musashi habia conseguido un nuevo trabajo pero esta vez en otra ciudad. Felizmente para Musashi esta mudanza les vino a pelo por que una semana despues el se enteraria ke la señora, la mamama de Kouji habia muerto de un ataque al corazon por lo ke el papapa se tenia que mudar a una casa de descanso. Si Kouji huiera continuado una semana mas alli se hubiera puesto muy triste.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la nueva ciudad la primera cosa que hzo Musash fue buscar otra casa de cuidado. A Kouji no le parecia gustar ninguna asi ke el se vio obligado a ponerlo en un Kinder un año antes de lo previsto. Al principio no lo querian aceptar por lo mismo que no tenia la edad requerida pero evaluando su situacion no les quedo otra. Musashi tuvo que comprar colores, libros para pintar, temperas, pinceles, y una lonchera para su hijo. Pero su plan no le funciono exactamente como el esperaba ya que los niños debian ser recogidos a medio dia. Asi que el primer dia de clases fue a recoger a Kouji.  
  
-"Como te fue en tu primer dia hijo?".  
  
-"No fue tan malo. Todos los niños son mas grandes que yo. Todos tienen cuatro años. Algunos estaban llorando... los viste? – Kouji tenia razon, cuando el dejo a kouji la mayoria de los niños estaban llorando en las faldas de sus madres, todos excepto Kouji. – a proposito papá... donde esta mi mamá?"  
  
-"Que?!" – casi se chocan con el carro de adelante. El siempre habia estado preocupado esperando a que este momento llegara. Lo peor de todo era que no sabia que decirle a su hijo. – "Tu mamá?" – Kouji estaba mirandolo fijamente con los ojos totalmente abiertos esperando por la respuesta. – "Ella esta trabajando. Ella esta muy lejos de nosotros ahora, esta en ...Africa. Es una fotográfa. Tiene que tomar muchas fotografias.  
  
"Oh... por eso no esta aquí con nosotros. Que pena! Me gustaria conocerla. Cuando vuelve?"  
  
-"No lo se. Ella esta ocupada por ahora. Kouji... tenemos que ir a mi trabajo ahora asi que espero que seas un buen niño y te quedes quieto sin hacer bulla entendido?" – Kouji asintio con la cabeza. – Sabes en que trabajo ahora?"  
  
-"No, no lo se"  
  
-"Bueno soy un profesor en la preparatoria de Tokio. Todos los que estan alli son mayores que tu, pero menores que yo."  
  
-"Esta bien pero... me das un chocolate? Tengo hambre!"  
  
-"Esta bien pero se un buen niño por favor. Hasme sentir orgulloso de ti. – Kouji solo respondio con un movimiento de cabeza."  
  
Después de un rato los dos se encontraban en la sala de profesores. Musashi agarro sus cosas y a su hijo. Kouji estaba desilusionado por que iba a tener que permanecer quieto y en silencio a un lado. Musashi y su hijo esperaban afuera del salon ahora mientras otro profesor les hacia a los alumnos la introducción.  
  
-"Bueno clase este es el profesor Minamoto. El les enseñara por los siguientes dos meses la forma de cómo ser un buen reportero. Pase profesor Minamoto."  
  
-"Hola clase". – Musashi empezo con unas palabras introductorias mientras que Kouji entraba al salon por la puerta posterior y se sento en la ultima fila. Todo el salon se dio cuenta de su ingreso y todos sin excepcion voltearon a mirarlo. – Bueno parece que ustedes prefieren mirar mas a mi hijo que prestar atencion a mi clase" – una mano se levanto – "Si? Tienes alguna duda?  
  
-"Es su hijo? Es decir... El no se parece a usted. Es muy lindo!" – la chica no podia dejar de mirar a Kouji. Otras chicas tampoco se pudieron resistir y se empezaron a acercar a él, y una de ellas empezo a pelliscarle los cachetes. – "Que lindo!! Usted tiene un hijo muy lindo profesor Minamoto. Cual es su nombre?" – Kouji estaba asustado por que sus ojos se le abrieron mas de lo normal, parecia que todas ellas lo asustaban. – "Su nombre es Kouji. Kouji ven aquí por favor, sientate en mi escritorio derrepente de esta manera todo el salon puede mirar hacia aquí y asi podre iniciar mi clase".  
  
Después de esto la clase por fin empezó. Kouji trataba de pintar algo de su libro pero el podia sentir algunas de las miradas de las chicas que estaban alli. Cuando la clase termino todo el mundo empezo a salir hacia la cafeteria o los jardines, pero un grupo de chicas se quedo. Kouji empezo a guardar sus cosas y a seguir a su papá.  
  
-"Y... cuantos años tiene? De que color son sus ojos? Azules verdad? Sabe hablar?" – Las chicas empezarona a bombardear con preguntas a Musashi.  
  
-"Tiene 3 años. Sus ojos son azules. SI habla pero por ahora creo que esta asustado de..."  
  
-"Señor Minamotopor fin lo encontre! Hay una conferencia en este momento. Por favor sigame para guiarlo hacia alla".  
  
-"Profesor si desea nosotras podemos cuidar a Kouji. Ahorita tenemos tiempo libre y para nosotras seria un honor poder cuidar a un niño tan lindo como el. Si usted lo lleva a esa conferencia el pobre se va a aburrir. Nosotras vamos a estar en la cafeteria si nos necesita".  
  
-"Que dices Kouji? Quieres estar con ellas o conmigo sin hacer ruido? - Otras dos horas sin hacer ruido? Kouji sabia que no podria soportar eso. Pero por otra parte el estaria con las chicas... pero en medio de todo era mejor que nada.  
  
-"Yo me quedo con ellas". – Las chicas saltaron de alegria.  
  
-"No se preocupe por el. Esta en buenas manos. – Kouji no tuvo tiempo suficiente para decir adios a su papá por ke una de las chicas lo cargo y empezo a correr con el en sus brazos mientras las otras 4 corrian detrás de ella. Al final Kouji termino mareado. Este iba a ser un largo dia.  
  
Cuando por fin pudo tocar piso Kouji se sintio un poco mareado, todo daba vueltas pero despues de un rato de le paso y se empezo a sentir mejor.  
  
-"Bueno Kouji como te sientes?" – Tenia que admitir que se sentia un poco cohibido pero era por que las chicas no dejaban de mirarlo. Todas se habian sentado alrededor de la mesa y habian hecho un horario donde cada una podia cargar a Kouji en sus piernas por un lapso de 10 minutos. Estos 10 minutos incluian tortura para el mediante pelliscos en sus cachetes hasta que quedaran rojos como los tomates, pasar sus manos por su cabello y abrazos como si el fuera un oso de peluche. Kouji se dio cuenta estos eran gestos de cariño hacia el y en medio de todo se sentian bien. El no estaba muy acostumbrado a esto por que raras veces su padre loa abrazaba y hacia mucho tiempo que su papá no le hacia cariños.  
  
-"Estoy bien gracias". – Por que dijo gracias? Todas empezaron a pelliscarlo otra vez.  
  
-"Bueno Kouji por que no agarras tus colores y pintas algo mientras nosotras hacemos algunas tareas. Pero si quieres nos puedes ayudar. Sabes sumar? Si quieres yo te enseño."  
  
-"oh por dios! Deja de torturar a ese pobre niño!" – Un chico estaba parado al costado de Juri. Era un chico que tenia lentes de sol y una pañoleta en la cabeza. Kouji penso que el chico se veia bravazo. – "NO me digas ke eres madre soltera y este pobre niño es tu hijo!"  
  
-"No. No lo es! EL es el hijo del profesor Minamoto, su nombre es Kouji. Nosotras solo nos hacemos cargo de el mientras su papá esta en una conferencia en el auditorio. Oye... que haces?"- El chico agarro a Kouji por el cuello y le miro a los ojos.  
  
-"Hola chico! Soy Hiroshi pero tu me puedes llamar Hiro. Si quieres mi consejo, yo en tu lugar buscaria algo de diversion aquí. Un niño en el college no puede vivir. Tienes que estar con gente de tu edad y sobre todo lejos de estas locas, solo buscan confundirte."  
  
-"No me gustan mucho esos niños. Siempre estan llorando. Que de divertido puede haber en eso?"  
  
-"Sabes que? Tu vas a ser mi amigo asi que ven conmigo. Y ustedes... chicas locas esperen por el lo traere en 10 minutos. Este chico es especial."  
  
Al principio Kouji estaba nervioso pero Hiro tenia algo que lo hacia sentir seguro y asalvo. En verdad era un tipo muy chevere.  
  
-"Bueno Kouji... Que haces aca? Por que no juegas con los niños de tu edad?" – Ellos estaban en el jardin del campus debajo de un arbol. Hiro lucia como esos personajes de las peliculas que lo saben todo. Kouji empezo a pensar, el queria responderle de una manera impresionante.  
  
-"No me caen los niños de mi Kinder, no tengo amigos ahí. Hoy fue mi primer día y ellos lloraron todo el dia, eso me fastidia."  
  
-"Ya veo... no te gusta el ruido. Es una respuesta inteligente para un niño de tu edad. Pero tu tienes que aprender a hacer amigos. Tu no puedes estar todo el tiempo aquí, tienes que jugar con tus muñecos, mirar dibujos tienes que vivir tu vida niño".  
  
-"Por que dices todas esas cosas? Por que no puedo estar aquí todo el tiempo? No te caigo bien? Hice algo malo?"  
  
-"No no es eso. Tu vas a aprender eso con el tiempo Kouji. Va a haber un dia que vas a estar en tu cama y vas a desear tener un amigo. No quiero ser malo contigo pero vas a llorar por que vas a ver a tu lado y no vas a encontrar a nadie, ahí te vas a acordar de mi". – Pero que estaba diciendo? Por que tendria el que llorar? Porque? – "solo tomalo como un consejo. Ahora vamos a la cafeteria por que me muero de hambre"  
  
Los dos entraron a la cafeteria y Juri corrio a abrazar a Kouji. – "Estas bien? Estabamos preocupadas por ti. Hiro es una buena persona, es un poco molesto pero es bueno. Es de ese tipo de chicos que son un poco imposibles de tratar. Pero bueno... quieres aprender a sumar?"  
  
-"Eso seria bueno! Es dificil?"  
  
-"Derrepente. Pero si aprendes bien vas a ser mas inteligente que los demas".  
  
-"Que estamos esperando? Vamos!"  
  
Kouji se acostumbro a ir al kinder en las mañanas y a pasar toda la tarde y parte de la noche en el campus. Se hizo amigo de las chicas y toda la gente del campus lo conocia cosa que lo hacia sentirse orgulloso. El pasaba toda la hora en la clase de su papá y algunas veces iba a las conferencias pero la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba con las chicas. Ellas en sus ratos libres le enseñaban a Kouji a sumar y a restar el abcdario, los numeros del 1 al 100 pero lo que Kouji queria era aprender a leer.  
  
-"Juri!!!! Necesito un favor!" – Kouji le salto encima a Juri.  
  
-"Que quieres Kouji?" – de alguna manera medio extraña Juri habia adoptado a Kouji como un hijo.  
  
-"Tengo un problema. Hoy en mi clase la profesora nos pregunto si conociamos la historia de Pinocho. Todos saben esa historia menos yo! No le quiero decir a mi papá por que eso podria desilusionarlo. Es la primera vez que no se una respuesta. Tengo que aprender a leer. Enseñame por favor!!"  
  
-"Esta bien pero primero lo primero. Yo te cuento la historia de la manera debida y luego te enseño a leer. Trato?"  
  
-"Trato hecho!"  
  
-Esta bien entonces ven conmigo. Ahora tengo tiempo libre" – Ella agarro sus cosas y se llevo a Kouji de la mano. Compro una cajita de leche y la calento en el microondas. – "vamos!"  
  
-"Adonde vamos?"  
  
-"Ya te dije, te voy a contar la historia pero necesitamos crear un espacio. Sigueme" – Kouji la siguio. Caminaron hasta un arbol, ella se sento debajo del arbol y puso sus cosas a un lado. – "Kouji ven aquí y acuestate." – Kouji se sento a su lado pero ella lo acosto en sus faldas como si fuera un bebe. Kouji trato de mirar hacia otro lado por que se sentia apenado. – "que pasa?"  
  
-"No soy un bebe. Esto no me gusta".  
  
-"Ya te dije que tenia que crear una escena. Este tipo de historias tienen que ser contadas asi".  
  
-"Estas segura?"  
  
-"Si" – Kouji entonces empezo a relajarse fue entonces cuando Juri aprovecho y le dio la leche tibia – "Tomate esto primero". – Kouji se tomo la leche, el no sabia por que pero confiaba mucho en ella. – "Ok... vamos a empezar. Hace mucho tiempo... - Juri empezo a contar la historia con su voz que iba casi como un susurro, como si le estubiera diciendo un secreto a la oreja. Sus manos jugaban con el cabello de Kouji y suavemente le iba haciendo cariñitos en su cabeza. Kouji trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerse despierto pero cuanto mas se resistia sus ojos se le cerraban mas. El sabia ahora que Pinocho estaba hecho de madera y que gepeto era su padre. Pero Pinocho era un mal niño y siempre paraba descepcionando a Gepeto. El queria seguir escuchando el final de la historia pero se quedo dormido.  
  
-"Asi que preferiste dormilo no? Porque?"  
  
-"Es solo que no sabia como decirle que tenia que estudiar, Hiro. No le podia decir eso por que se podia poner tirste. El profesor es un buen hombre pero el no sabe como mostrarle afecto a su hijo. Kouji quiere aprender a leer para poder hacerlo el mismo y no fastidiar a su papá, el sabe que el profesor no le puede dedicar mucho tiempo."  
  
-"A ti te gusta este niño no? Trata de no tomarle mucho cariño acuerdate que dentro de un mes mas o menos lo mas probable es que siga a su papá y va a ser muy dificil que lo vuelvas a ver."  
  
-"Entonces ese sera mi problema".  
  
-"Ok, pero solo te digo una cosa mas..." – Juri miro a Hiro, estos consejos ya empezaban a irritarla. – "Tienes que llevarlo adentro por que sino se va a enfermar" – eso era verdad. Juri acepto el consejo. Hiro se acerco y la ayudo a cargar a Kouji. Juri miraba como Kouji dormia pacificamente; al entrar a la cafeteria Juri se sento en una silla y Hiro le puso a Kouji encima de sus piernas. – "Quieres algo que tomar?"  
  
-"Derrepente una gaseosa" – despues de un momento Hiro volvio con la Coca Cola y ambos bebieron hasta que Musashi aparecio para llevarse a Kouji quien continuo dormido incluso hasta que llego al departamento.  
  
Next day...  
  
-"Kouji apurate! Acuerdate que todavia te tengo que dejar en el kinder. Apurate hijo que tengo una reunion importante!  
  
-"Ya voy!" – Koui se estaba terminando de alistar. Su papá lo habia levantado temprano. El le iba a decir justo que su cabeza le estaba doliendo pero prefirio no hacerlo. Si le decia que se sentia mal entonces su papá iba a perder su reunion asi que simplemente se levanto y tomo una ducha rapida.  
  
-"Estas listo?"  
  
-"Si"  
  
-"Ok entonces vamos. Puedes tomar tu leche de camino en el carro" – Kouji agarro su maleta y camino hacia el carro, su dolor de cabeza se hacia mas fuerte. Musashi dejo a Kouji en el kinder con la promesa de ir a recogerlo a las 12 en punto.  
  
Kouji trato de sentirse mejor pero no pudo. No podia decirle a la maestra por que sino llamaria a su papá y asi perderia su reunion. A las 12 se puso a esperarlo afuera del salon, se sento y aguanto como una hora hasta que por fin el carro aparecio.  
  
-"Lo siento hijo pero mi reunion aun no ha terminado. Por ahora han hecho un receso asi que vine a recogerte. Vas a quedarte con Juri y sus amigas esta bien?" – cuando llegaron al campus Kouji trataba de caminar lo mas rapido que podia para seguir a Musashi pero todo le daba vueltas. – "Kouji estas bien hijo? Te ves caliente. Estas enfermo?"  
  
-"No! No lo estoy. Es que... estuve corriendo con mis amigos!  
  
-"Asi que por fin tienes amigo! Gracias Dios! Me gustaria conocerlos algun dia" – upps que habia hecho? Eso no era verdad, el aun no tenia amigos. Kouji fue a buscar a Juri pero ella aun no habia salido de clases asi que se fue a esperarla a la cafeteria. Se sento en una silla y apoyo su cabeza en sus brazos. Se moria de frio, empezo a frotarse para darse mas calor pero era peor, se congelaba mas. Del cansancio decidio dormir un rato pero el frio no le dejaba.  
  
-"Kouji te sientes bien? Te ves enfermo!!! – Juri se puso a su lado y tomo su temperatura con la mano. Ella tenia razon. Sus mejillas estaban mas que rosadas y sus ojos brillaban mas que nunca. – "Kouji estas enfermo! Por que no le dijiste a tu papá? Deberias estar e cama!"  
  
-"No! Por favor. El tiene una reunión importante el dia de hoy. Es importante para el y yo no puedo arruinarlo!"  
  
-"No digas esas cosas, estas enfermo!"- Ella le puso la casaca encima y fue corriendo a traerle un te caliente. Una de sus amigas le alcanzo una pastilla. – "Tienes que descansar pero donde?  
  
-"NO te preocupes, yo puedo estar aqui en la cafeteria. Yo..."  
  
-"Vamos Kouji, puedes descansar en mi carro si deseas". – Hiro le estaba ofreciendo su auto  
  
-"Gracias pero no gracias. Yo prefiero..."  
  
-"El ira. Kouji necesitas descansar y la cafeteria no es un lugar para eso. Ahora sigue a Hiro mientras que yo voy a ir a decirle a tu papá". – Kouji se paro y empezo a caminar. Camino cuatro pasos y depronto para sin razon alguna.  
  
-"NO le digas a mi papá Juri" – Hablo casi en un susurro. Sus rodillas se le doblaron y cayo sentado con su cabeza mirando hacia el suelo y sus manos adelante soportando el peso de su cuerpo. Juri corrio hacia el y trato de levantarlo pero Kouji no respondia. Hiro corrio tambien y lo llevo al carro, todos miraban expectantes. Keiko, una de las amigas de Juri les abrio la puerta de la cafeteria para que pudieran salir. Esto era mucho mas importante, tenia que decirselo al profesor Minamoto.  
  
Juri corrio hacia el auditorio donde busco al profesor Minamoto. Ella entro por la puerta posterior del escenario y trato por todos los medios de llamar la atencion del despistado profesor pero después de mucho mover las manos logro capturar su atención. Al principio no entendia nada de lo que la chica intentaba decirle. Lo unico que penso en ese momento es que si la chica estaba ahí entonces su hijo...  
  
-"Por Dios!" – Tooos en el auditorio lo oyeron gritar. – "Lo siento me tengo que ir! Es una emergencia en verdad lo sieto mucho!!" – Musashi corrio hacia la chica que lo esperaba en el marco de la puerta – "Que ocurrio?"  
  
-"Se trata de Kouji, esta enfermo. Cuando lo encontre estaba con fiebre y como la cafeteria es un luygar muy frio lo llevamos al carro de Hiro para que descanse. El carro esta ahora en el parqueadero.  
  
-"Gracias por todo Juri. La verdad no sabia que se sentia mal, el nunca me dice esas cosas. Por que?" – Ellos corrian hacia el estacionamiento mientras Musashi se preguntaba como habia sido que Kouji se volvio un chico tan hermético. La verdad era que hablaban pocas veces los dos.  
  
-"No se preocupe, no es nada. Nosotros cuidamos de Kouji por que pensamos que es un buen niño. Es muy inteligente y noble algo que es muy difícil de encontrar." – Por fin llegaron al estacionamiento después de 10 minutos de correrias. Habia una multitud alrededor del carro pero de pronto todos se hicieron a un lado para darle paso. Kouji estaba echado en el asiento posterior del carro casi escondido por la cantidad de casacas que le habian puesto encima. Musashi se sentia muy contento por Kouji por que a pesar de ser su hijo se habia logrado ganar el cariño de sus alumnos. El era un buen niño pero... Por que no le pudo decir que se sentia mal??  
  
-"Gracias chicos... por cuidar de mi hijo. Ahora yo cuidare de el, muchas gracias!" – Musashi abrio la puerta y saco a Kouji del carro, era verdad la temperatura estaba muy alta. Abrigo a su hijo con su saco y se lo llevo a su carro. Lo sento en el asiento de atrás y le coloco el cinturón de seguridad. Kouji estaba sudando frio y eso solo significaba que la fiebre le iba a subir mas.  
  
Se fue embalado con el carro hasta el departamento, felizmente no habia mucho trafico. Hizo una parada para comprar algunas medicinas en una farmacia. Cuuando se volvio a subir al carro Kouji tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas.  
  
-"Que paso? Te duele algo? Te sientes mal otra vez?"  
  
-"Si" – Sus lagrimas empezaron a caer. – "Lo arruine todo no? Tuviste que salir de tu conferencia verdad?" – Su cara mostraba mucha tristeza y culpa.  
  
-"No, no has arruinado nada. Cuando Juri me aviso la conferencia ya estba acabando, yo solo abandone el auditorio antes. No tines por que llorar, yo si". – Kouji lo miro a los ojos con cara de no entender nada. – "Por que no me dijiste que te sentias mal? Tu solias decirme todo..."  
  
-"Estabas ocupado y no queria molestarte. Tu solo trabajas para darme cosas, yo no puedo ser una carga mas. La profesora dice que tenemos que ayudar a nuestros papas en cosas simples como no dando molestias ni causando problemas, tenemos que ver la manera de resolverlos".  
  
-"Eso es bueno pero tu estas enfermo. Si no me dices que estas enfermo te puedes poner peor como ahora. Ahora tenemos que ir a la casa para que puedas descansar; ya estamos a unas cuadras asi que intenta dormir un poco". – Ahora Musashi manejaba con mas calma, en verdad era un buen niño.  
  
Musashi cargo a su hijo y lo acosto en la cama para poder ponerle su ropa de dormir, despues se fue a la cocina a preparle una sopa por que las instrucciones del jarabe decian que tenia que comer algo antes. Cuando regreso al cuarto de Kouji el estaba debajo de las sabanas respirando agitado, su temperatura le habia subido pero sus brazos y piernas estaban helados. Sus ojos se le habian hundido y su cara estaba palida, esto no estaba nada bien. Musashi dejo la sopa a un lado y fue corriendo hacia el telefono y llamo al hospital.  
  
Kouji miraba a su papa corer de un lado a otro, el trato de calmarse pero respirar era una tarea difícil. Su papá se acerco a el y le puso una chompa y su casaca, Kouji no entendia nada pero lo que si estaba seguro es que no era bueno. Musashi cargo a su hijo y corrio al carro con rumbo a le hospital.  
  
Dos semanas mas tarde Kouji se estaba recuperando de una crisis asmatica. Esa fue la primera vez en su vida que sintio que se iba a morir. Estaba mas delgado que antes por que los doctores le habian dado una dieta donde le prohibian los citricos, los chocolates y todo tipo de cosas frias. Se tuvo ue quedar en el hospital una semana y recibio visitas de todos los alumnos de su papá, Kouji se sentia muy feliz por eso. Su papá ahora pasaba joras junto a el era perfecto... casi perfecto.  
  
Kouji doesn't come back to the kinder. His father told him that it was not necessary for him to come back until he was four. So Kouji spends all the day at the college with his father. A little time pass and one night Kouji understands why his father didn't let him go to the kinder...  
  
-"Kouji por que no vas a tu cuarto y preparas tus cosas para mañana?"  
  
-"Nunca llevo tantas cosas a la prepa papá."  
  
-"No, no me entiendes hijo. Prepara tus cosas para la mudanza". – Kouji se quedo quieto. Mudarse? Por que? Despues recordo que su papá solo iba a trabajar ahi por un corto periodo  
  
-"A donde iremos esta vez? No nos podemos quedar un poco mas? Es un lugar bonito, a mi me gusta".  
  
-"Nos vamos a Osaka Kouji. Alli haras nuevos amigos, trabajare en una preparatoria como esta. No quieres hacer nuevos amigos? Tenemos que salir mañana Kouji, lo siento. Ahora ve y empaca tus cosas por favor, yo tengo que empacar las de la cocina".  
  
-"Ok papá. Pero... podemos ir mañana un rato? Me gustaria despedirme de Juri, de Hiro, de Hoshi, de Mark, Kenta..."  
  
-"Ok, ok. Iremos mañana pero solo un par de horas, esta bien?"  
  
-"Gracias" – Kouji se fue a su cuarto a empacar sus cosas. A el le hubiera encantado quedarse pero el tenia que ser un buen niño para su papá.  
  
Al dia siguiente...  
  
-"Hola Juri. Solo vine a despedirme, me mudo con mi papá a Osaka aunque a mi me hubiera gustado quedarme. Gracias por enseñarme un monton de cosas". – Kouji estaba tratando de controlar sus lagrimas. Por que se tenia que ir si el no queria irse.  
  
-"Kouji, trata de ser un buen niño si? Tu eres como un hermanito para mi asi que si te sientes triste llamame si? Toma este es mi numero". – Ella abrazo a Kouji quien trataba de no llorar a pesar que ela tambié lloraba. Kouji se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el carro de su papá.  
  
-"HEY!! Por que te despediste de todos y no de mi?" – Ese era Hiro. Kouji corrio hacia el pero Hiro le hizo una señal para que no continuara y mas bien fue Hiro el que camino hacia el. – "En estos casos tu no dices 'adios', dices 'nos vemos luego' esta bien? Ahora bien,esto es para ti". – Hiro le dio una caja azul. Kouji iba a abrirlo cuando... – "NO! Abrelo en el carro!" – Kouji asintió y corrio hacia el carro.  
  
-"Nos vemos chicos!"– Su papa lo miro con cara de extrañeza, como podia decir eso si era muy poco probable su retorno?  
  
Despues de cuatro años las cosas no fueron como ellos esperaban. Ellos viajaron de lugar en lugar y para decir verdad Kouji no fue capaz de hacer amigos como aquella vez, es mas, el no sabia como hacer amigos. El se habia acostumbrado a estar rodeado de gente mayor y mas interesante. A el no le gustaba el ruido ni los juegos, eso era aburrido. Pero eso tampoco era verdad. El hubiera dado cualquier cosa por jugar con otros chicos de su edad pero no sabia como. De alguna manera noto que Hiro hace cuatro años tenia razon. Hiro era un pata genial y el queria ser como el... algun dia.  
  
Bueno aquí estaba otra vez el caminando hacia una nueva pesadilla. El primer dia de clases en un colegio donde nadie lo conocia, con chicos que no habia visto antes. Estaba con un susto de muerte. Solo habia estado en este lugar un dia y ya no le gustaba. Estaba empezando a odiar el trabajo de su papá. Por que no se podian quedar en un lugar por mas de tres semanas? Por supuesto que el sabia de la sacrificada obra de su papá por educarlo y obviamente no era bueno reprocharlo por eso. Su papá tenia el merito de haberlo criado solo a pesar que su trabajo no lo habia ayudado mucho. Su papá trabajaba en cualquier cosa que podia. A veces trabajaba para el periodico como corresponsal, otras de reportero en algun canal de noticias, incluso habian ocasiones en la que lo invitaban a dar seminarios en en colegios y universidades de todo Japón. Y estas precisamente eran las razones por las que se mudaban a cada rato. Kouji siepre pensaba que hubiera sido mucho mas facil para el si su madre siguiera con vida. Su papá no le habia contado nada sobre ella, y parecia que muchas veces no quisiera hablar de ella, de repente aun la extrañaba. Kouji solo la conocia por una foto que la habia encontrado hacia ya tiempo ya que su papá jamas se habia tomado la molestia de describirla. Su mamá se parecia mucho a el, tenia el cabello largo y negro, era bien bonita y tenia unos ojos azules... como los suyos. Lo que aun no entendia bien era la forma en la que habia muerto, su papá tampoco le habia contado eso asi que decidio abordarlo esa misma noche cuando volviera a casa. Pero primero lo primero, tendría que sobrevivir su primer dia en el colegio y tratar de hacer amigos.  
  
El colegio era mas grande que el que habia en Sapporo; bueno tenia que ser mas grande dado que ahora se encontraba en Kyoto. Camino por los pasillos del colegio tratando de capturar el nuevo olor, creanlo o no todos los colegios tienen el mismo olor el primer dia de clases. Después de un rato encontro su salon, lo curiosos era que no queria tocar la puerta, si no la tocaba de repente todavía podia escapar, pero eso fue demasiado tarde. La profesora ya lo habia visto, estaba frito. Ella le abrio la puerta y lo hizo entrar.  
  
-"Bueno niños uiero presentarles a un nuevo compañero. Su nombre es... Cual es tu nombre niño?" – todos se comenzaron a reir. Según su experiencia esto no era buena señal. – "Presentate por favor" – presentarse? Que podria decir? Oh dios ayudame! Penso kouji.  
  
-"Bueno mi nombre es Kouji Minamoto. Tengo 7 años y vengo de Sapporo y..."  
  
-"Un grangero! Meeeeeeee!" – Definitivamente este chico se estaba burlando de el imitando a una oveja.  
  
-"Niños por favor guarden silencio! Continua por favor... Kouji. Cierto?"  
  
-"No soy de Sapporo, es solo que el trabajo de mi papá nos hace viajar de un lugar a otro. Conozco varios lugares y es la primera vez que vengo a Kyoto. Por favor tratenme bien".  
  
Todos se reian ahora y Kouji no sabia donde esconder su cabeza. La profesora lo guio hacia su carpeta. Kouji podia sentir como sus orejas se ponian cada vez mas rojas. La clase empezo con matemáticas, por lo menos algo bueno para el, le encantaban las matemáticas. El ya sabia como sumar y restar, sabia tambien la multiplicación y división, era muy facil para el. La profesora comenzo por poner algunos problemas en la pizarra, el fue el primero que acabo pero sabia por experiencia que no era bueno vanagloriarse por eso ya que a la mayoria resolverlos se les hacia muy difícil. La profesora empezo a llamar a la pizarra pero nadie se atrevia a ir, el tampoco queria ir, al menos eso fue lo que planeo pero no conto con que la profesora lo iba a llamar a el.  
  
-"Apurense chicos! Por lo que veo parece que Kouji ya acabo hace rato, podria ver tu trabajo?" – Ese era el final. Todo el salon lo miraba y al mirar sus caras pudo saber que no eran miradas amigables. Kouji se paro y empezo a caminar hacia el escritorio cuando tropezo con algun pie que alguien puso en el camino. Kouji termino en el piso, felizmente fue solo un golpe pero la humillacion tambien era una gran pena. Se paro lo mas rapido que pudo y siguio su camino no sin antes notar que su labio estaba sangrando, lo sabia por ese saborcito salado en la boca.  
  
-"Hey! Chico Tomate! Mira bien para la proxima!" – Ahora estana mas rojo que antes.  
  
-"Jonathan! Por que no puedes ser mas amable? Ahora disculpate con Kouji. Ya se que fuiste tu el que le puso el pie".  
  
-"Lo siento mucho, en verdad no fue mi intencion hacerte caer" – solo pedia disculpas por que le habian pedido no por que lo hubiera sentido. Se dieron la mano pero aun asi el podia sentir que Jonathan hablaba en voz baja, estaba mas que muerto.  
  
-"Muy bien Kouji! Por lo que veo eres bueno en matemáticas! Me pregunto si tambien destacars en otras materias? Tienes una bonita letra, ven? Kouji dibuja la letra, buen chico! Ahora puedes ir a tu lugar."- Kouji prácticamente corrio hasta su sitio, podia sentir las miradas de todos. Tenia ganas de mudarse ahora.  
  
Las clases eran buenas. La profesora tenia una gran personalidad, era estricta cuando tenia que serlo como cuando algien no hacia la tarea, y los castigos eran igual paa niños como para las niñas. Cuando el recreo llego el prefirió quedarse e el salon, no queria sociabilizarse con los demas pero aun asi la profesora lo hizo salir.  
  
El no queria estar alli. Lo unico que tenia que hacer era caminar por ahí por los pasillos y tratar de encontrar el patio. Si llegaba entonces trataria de permanecer en un lugar alejado del resto. En la noche hablaría con su papá y le pediria que por favor le cambie de colegio por que sino estos chicos lo iban a matar antes del fin de semana. Por fin encontro un lugar a salvo para pasar el tiempo antes de que comenzara las clases. Era una banca muy lejos de toda la gente, parecia un buen lugar. Se sento ahí a mirar como los demas jugaban, la mayoria comia sus loncheras. Se acordo que en la mañana el se habia preparado una lonchera para el y otra para su papá. La lonchera por lo general la preparaban las mamas pero en su caso...  
  
Depronto todo se volvio oscuro para el y en segundos descubrio que era esa gran sombra, era la sombra de Jonathan. – "Hi smart tomato! Remember us? – These boys want to fight. He can't fight with them all, they were like ten and Jonathan was a bullyboy. Jonathan pushes him and he fell for second time in the day. He didn't notice but the bench has not a back, now his back was aching.  
  
-"Ok chicos es tiempo de regresar al salon!"  
  
-"Hey! Te salvo la campana! Estas con suerte! Pero quien te salvara a la hora de la salida?" – Esa estuvo muy cerca penso Kouji. Lo unico que pudo hacer fue pararse y entrar al salon.  
  
Las clases continuaron de manera normal y Kouji seguia odiando a sus compañeros de clase y un fuerte dolor de espalda. En un momento noto que alguien le lanzaba pedazos de papel en la espalda, en su cuello. Trato de no darle importancia pero llego un momento en que le fue imposible. Se levanto intempestivamente y pidio permiso para ir al baño. Queria estar solo, pero al mismo tiempoo queria compañía. Necesitaba a un amigo ya! No habia nadie en el baño cuando entro. Se miro al espejo y se vio solo, detestaba llorar. Si no querian ser amigos de el entonces no le iba a importar, llamaria a su antiguo amigo, no era bueno pero no tenia otra opcion.  
  
Fred y Kouji caminaron juntos hacia el salon. Fred era un chico muy silencioso como el. Kouji sabia que esto era una locura pero era la unica forma en la cual el no se sentia tan solo, aparte Fred era un viajo amogo para el, hacia tiempo que no se veian. Ahora Kouji ya no se sentia mas solo, la presencia de Fred lo hacia sentirse mejor. El se sento pero Fred no. Kouji volteo para buscarlo y lo encontro exactamente detrás de Jonathan y ahora lo miraba a el. Fred iba a tratar de hacer reir a Kouji, siempre lo hacia. Fue entonces cuando Kouji no lo pudo controlar, Fred habia corrido hasta el tacho y lo llevaba consigo y se lo tiraba a Jonathan. Ahora era Kouji el que reia sin importarle que la gente lo mirara.  
  
-"Que es tan gracioso chico? Y quien ha hecho todo este desastre? Alguien lo ha visto? ". – Se veia que la profesora se habia enojado.  
  
-"Fue... Fred. El le vacio el tacho a Jonathan"  
  
-"Y quien es Fred? Donde esta?"  
  
-"Se escapo hace un rato".  
  
-"Estas seguro? Nosotros no vimos ningun chico salir del salon. No habras sido tu? No quieres confesar?". – La profesora lo miraba con cierta suspicacia y su cara se volvia cada vez mas roja.  
  
-"Fue Kouji profesora Shako. YO me di cuenta cuando agarro el tacho de basura. El esta mintiendo".  
  
-"Eso no es cierto, fue Fred! Siemp´re anda armando peleas!". – Ahora Kouji recordaba por que Fred habia desaparecido todo este tiempo.  
  
-"Ok clase, yo creo que es tiempo de... - las campanas sonaron, estaba salvado. – "Ok chicos, agarren sus cosas y ya se pueden ir a casa. Kouji quedate por favor." – Y ahora que? Se pregunto. Puso sus cosas en la maleta y se fue donde la profesora. – "Kouji por que hiciste eso? Yo pensanba que eras un buen chico. Mañana quiero que me devuelvas este papel firmado por tus padres, de preferencia los dos. Y seria bueno que cambiaras esa actitud, entiendo que hoy fue tu primer dia y queeres el nuevo pero trata de ser mas amigable en el futuro. Ahora ya puedes salir y esperar a que tu mama te recoja".  
  
El no queria discutir hoy eso con la profesora, solo se limito asalir del salon y caminar hacia el departamento. Hoy fue su primer dia en el colegio y ya tenia un monton de problemas.  
  
Kouji entro al supermercado que estaba en la esquina del edificio donde actualmente vivian. Era un departamento pequeño por que solo era para los dos. Compro fideos, atun y salsa de tomate, hoy se le apetecia fideos con atun. A el le encantaba la comida marina. Pago en caja, hasta la cajera lo miraba raro, Kouji solo se limito a sonreírle agarro sus bolsas y salio de aquel lugar. El departamento estaba en el cuarto piso de un edificio relativamente nuevo, era muy pequeño. Solo tenia una salita y la cocina tenia una mesa al medio que era el comedor de diario, dos baños uno de los cuales era de visita y unos tres cuartos mas. Uno era el estudio, el mas grande era el dormitorio de su papá y el mas pequeño era su habitación.  
  
En el cuarto de Kouji solo habian unas cuantas cosas. No podia tener muchas cosas por que se mudaban continuamente y seria un problema cargar con todo. Tenia una cama de tamaño regular, demasiado grande para el, un escritorio con una silla con ruedas, un closet donde guardaba todas sus cosas que eran mayormente libros, y juegos de video, tambien tenia una mesa de noche. Lo primero que hizo fue saltar a la cama, no tenia ganas de hacer nada. En verdad habia sido un mal dia para el, no queria volver a ese lugar jamas pero sabia que no tenia otra opcion. – "Creo que seria mejor empezar con mi tarea ahora. Que te parece Fred?"  
  
Fred se habia convertido en un buen amigo su unico problema era que cuando aparecia todo se convertia en un desastre. Cuando estaban juntos siempre habian problemas. Fred se sento al costado de Kouji y Kouji empezo con sus tareas. El era una buena compañía, nunca lo molestaba y esa era precisamente una de las razones por las cuales a Kouji le gustaba su compañía. Al principio no eran amigos por que Fred decia cosas malas de el y su papá. Koui confiaba en el pero a veces preferia ignorarlo. Fred fue el que le dijo la primera vez que su mamá estaba muerta por que su papá no parecia querer contarle. El recordaba eso como si fuera ayer...  
  
Flashback  
  
-"Papá! Papi!" – Kouji tenia cuatro años y corria hacia su papá.  
  
-"Que pasa hijo?"  
  
-Mi profesora me ha dicho que mañana habra una ceremonia por el dia de la madre y ella dice que todas las mamas van a venir y que ninguna se lo va a perder. Mi clase les va a dar flores y todos tenemos que usar polos de color rojo. Tengo que darle una flor a mi mamá pero no la conosco, nunca la he visto, solo la conoscopor foto. Asi que por favor preguntale si se puede poner una chompa azul para saber cual es ella"  
  
-"Kouji estas seguro que quieres ir mañana? La verdad no creo que vaya y tu abuelita tampoco creo que pueda. Por que no te quedas mañana, yo mepuedo tomar el dia libre y podemos ir a ver películas. Que te parece?"  
  
-"Pero mi profesora dice que nadie se lo va a perder. Ya he practicado esto y voy a cantar con mis amigos, tengo que ir. Ademas ella seguro ira, habla con ella! Vamos toma el celular y llamala!"  
  
-"Kouji, ella no va a venir mañana. Lo siento mucho"  
  
-"Ella vendra, ya lo veras" - Kouji trataba de no llorar. Era la primera vez que iba a actuar y estaba seguro que su mamá vendría a verlo. Lo unico que sabia de su mamá era que tomaba fotografias y que viajaba por todo el mundo, se moria por verla.  
  
Kouji estaba en su cama mirando a la foto de su mamá. Estaba seguro que su mamá no se perderia eso. Pero alguien le susurraba algo al oido. El habia oido esa voz el otro dia mientras estaba sentado el el parque esperando a que su papá lo recogiera. En esa oportunidad el niño se habia sentado a su lado.  
  
-"Osea... tu mamá esta muerta?"  
  
-"Que es eso?"  
  
-"Es cuando no la vuelves a ver nunca mas. Nunca va a regresar"  
  
-"Yo... mi mamá no esta muerta, esta de viaje. Esta en... Australia, si, esta trabajando"  
  
-"Y quien lo dice?"  
  
-"Mi papá"  
  
-"Te esta mintiendo"  
  
-"No!"  
  
-"Piensalo. Alguna vez la has visto? Te da un besito antes de dormir? Te cuida cuando estas enfermo? Si no esta contigo entonces esta muerta. Ademas si dices que trabaja en su viaje... alguna vez te ha mandado algo? "  
  
-"No... "- el niño tenia razon, derrepente esa era la razon por la cual ella no venia a verlo. En verdad estaba muerta? No eso no era posible. Cuando volvio amirarlo el ya no estaba ahi, estaba solo en el parque de juegos, solo y con frio.  
  
Kouji no queria volverlo a escuchar. Mañana iria al kinder y confirmaria eso. Su mamá no estaba muerta... o si?  
  
Al dia siguiente se levanto temprano y tomo un baño. Se vistio agarro una tostada y se fue corriendo. Por lo poco que estubo no se dio cuenta que su papá no estaba ahí. Corrio hacia el colegio y se fue directo a la seccion del kinder. Sus compañeros ya estaba ahí y estaban esperando el momento de su actuacion.  
  
A la hora que les tocaba todo el salon estaba en el escenario. El y sus amigos dieron un paso adelante y empezaron a cantar. Cuando la canción termino todos agarraron una flor del florero y se dirigieron a sus mamas. Se suponia que todas las mamas tenia un sitio designado y la suya debia estar entre la mamá de Ken y la mamá de Keiko pero en ese lugar estaba sentada una señora que no era su mamá. De repente su mamá se habia equivocado de sitio y se habia sentado en otra parte asi que empezo a buscar a alguien que usara una chompa azul pero no encontro a nadie  
  
-"Kouji que haces? Tienes que darle eso a tu mamá!"  
  
-"Pero ella no esta aquí!" – se estaba poniendo ansioso.  
  
-"Que? No es la que esta al lado de mi mamá?"  
  
-"No, no es ella. No vino. – ahora si estaba deseperado.  
  
-"Por que? Derrepente esta molesta contigo. Hiciste algo malo? Comiste tus verduras ayer? No se derrepente hiciste algo malo"  
  
-"No, no hice nada malo!"·  
  
Ellos continuaron caminando y depronto ya era su turno de entregar la flor pero el aun no habia visto a su mamá. Kouji prefirio seguir caminando haber si pasaba algo cuando vio a su papá. Su papa estaba señalando a una mujer que estaba en el sitio de su mamá. El no entendia nada a pesar que su papá trataba de decirle algo por los gestos hasta que al fin comprendio. Pero ella no era su mamá, no podia darle la flor a ella. Asi que ella no habia podido venir... podia sentir como las lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos y no iba a hacer nada para detenerlas. Camino de vuelta al escenario y boto la flor en las escaleras. Su papa corrio tra el pero Kouji era mas rapido y conocia bien los caminos asi ke Musashi dejo de corer y fue a hablar con la profesora.  
  
-"Lamento mucho lo que paso en la actuacion de hoy pero creo que nadie le informo que mi esposa, la mama de Kouji murio cuando el nacio. Yo aun no le he dicho nada de esto a mi hijo por que la verdad no se como decirselo. Debe pensar que soy un cobarde por que no sabe hablar con su hijo, pero por lo general no tengo esta clase de problemas con el por que trato que en estas fechas se quede en casa pero este año el tambien prefirio asistir. Yo trate de detenerlo pero... el estaba esperanzado en ver a su mamá pero usted sabe eso... no se va a poder."  
  
-"Lo lamento mucho señor Minamoto.I'm so sorry Mr. Minamoto yo no sabia nada de esto, si lo hubiera sabido entonces no le habria pedido a Kouji que cantara hoy. Oh Dios! Le va a decir señor? Tienen que decirselo, el niño necesita una explicacion. Kouji es un niño muy inteligente, el entendera todo lo que usted le diga". – En ese mopmento los dos sintieron un ruido que venia de la parte posterior de la habitación, Kouji habia estado ahí todo el tiempo escuchando.  
  
-"Yo me tengo que ir, disculpeme por favor. Kouji espera! No corras!"  
  
Pero Kouji no detuvo su carrera, salio del colegio hacia el parque. El niño tenia razon su mamá estaba muerta y nunca volveria con el. Cuando lo agarro el cansancio se encontraba en la parte de los juegos del parque. Habia algunos niños jugando en el parque con sus mamas al lado cuidando de ellos sentadas en ua banca conversando. – "A mi hijo no le gusta tender su cama, mi hijo no me ayuda, a mi hijo no le gustan ls vegetales, mi hijo salio con notas bajas..." – Si el siguiera teniendo a su mamá viva trataria de mantenerla feliz, seria un buen niño. Tenia que regresar a casa ahora, su papa no se merecia esto  
  
Cuando llego a casa no habia nadie alli. Se fue de frente a su cuarto y miro el portarretratos. Su mamá le estaba sonriendo. Se sento en la cama y diez minutos mas tarde su papá se sento a su lado a tratar dereconfrtarlo.  
  
Fin del Flashback  
  
En esa ocasion su papá habia confiado en el y le habia expicado la verdad sobre su madre... que estaba muerta. Los 4 años fue una etapa muy dura pero la pudo superar pero ahora tenia mas problemas. Su tarea ya estaba hecha ahora solo le quedaba pensar como le iba a explicar a su papá. Este no era el primer papel que le daban asi que no iba a hacer una sorpresa para su papá... mas bien una desilusion.  
  
Su papá habia confiado en el en la mañana que seria un buen niño y que haria muchos amigos pero... cada vez que se mudaban se le hacia mas dificil hacer amigos, y esa era la razon por la que habia conocido a Fred. El era un chico solitario, hijo unico y nunca tuvo una oportunidad de tener hermanos o hermanas, ni siquiera tenia una mascota.  
  
Al principio todo comenzo por que estaba solo en casa, todo lo que podia hacer era mira la television que despues de un rato se volvia aburrido, se ponia a jugar pero solo no era divertido. Para no sentirse solo empezo a responderse a si mismo, la voz interna se dio un nombre... Fred quien venia cuando se sentia solo o aburrido.  
  
Kouji fue a la cocina. Eran casi las 6pmy ya estaba empezando a sentir hambre. Tomo un banco y se trepo en el para poder sacar una de las ollas. La lleno con agua y prendio el fuego de la cocina para poder preparar los fideos. Aparte empezo a cortar la cebolla en cuadraditos y abrio la lata de tomates asi como la lata de atun. Su comida quedo lista a las 7. Iba a empezar a comer cuando recordo que su papa regresaba temprano hoy asi que decidio esperarlo para comer juntos y contarle lo que habia pasado hoy.  
  
Su estomago le estaba doliendo muy fuerte a las 8pm. Se sento en el sillon a esperar a su papá mientras miraba television pero se moria de hambre asi que para calmarse decidio dormir un poco. Cuando volvio a abrir los ojos su papá ya estaba en casa. Fue a la cocina y se dio con la sorpresa que la comida ya se estaba calentando.  
  
-"Bueno... Kouji como te fue en el colegio? Cuantos amigos tienes?" – No podia mentirle, tenia que decirle todo incluyendo a Fred y el hecho que nadie queria hablarle.  
  
-"Bueno no fue un buen dia". – Su papá lo estaba mirando ahora mas serio que de costumbre. – "Mi profesora me dio este papel para devolverlo mañana firmado por tiWell it was not a good day. – His father was looking at him now, he was serious. – My teacher gives me this paper for to sign it for tomorrow. If you read you'll find out that Fred's back.  
  
-"Fred otra vez? Que te he dicho Kouji? No es bueno quedarse de lado! Tienes que hacer nuevos amigos, acuerdate que nos vamos a quedar solo tres semanas. Tienes que ser mas sociable con la gente Kouji".  
  
-"Pero yo no les agrado y ellos tampoco me agradan. Uno de ellos se rio de mi y me llamo granjero! Y no les gusta estudiar. Me odian por que soy bueno, me hicieron tropezar".  
  
-"Kouji yo se eso, pero eres el chico nuevo, solo te estan probando haber si eres un buen chico asi que tienes que reirte con ellos. Eres un chico inteligente y ellos van a estar muy felices de que seas su amigo".  
  
-"Para que? Para que me usen? No quiero volver a ir. Puedo tener profesores particulares?"  
  
-"No! Iras mañana y haras amigos. Yo estare aquí mañana a las 6pm y quiero ver por lo menos a un amigo tuyo sentado en esta mesa y no quiero escusas! No quiero saber nada de Fred otra vez. Fred no es otro mas que tu Kouji y no es bueno tirarle basura a tus compañeros."  
  
-"Pero..."  
  
-"No hay peros! Ahora ve a la cama y ve pensando una manera de hacer amigos". – Kouji no tenia otra opcion asi que se fue a su cuarto y se echo en su cama. El sabia que su papá era un buen hombre pero tambien sabia que queria que el fuera el mejor. Trato de dormir pero otra vez su estomago lo empezo a fastidiar.  
  
A la mañana siguiente...  
  
Kouji se levanto, en verdad no queria ir al colegio, tendría que estar en el mismo salon de ayer, el mismo salon con Jonathan y sus amigos. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar un baño y luego se fue a preparar el desayuno. Iba a empezar a comer cuando vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya estaba tarde. No tenia tiempo para desayunar asi que agarro su maleta y salio a la volada. Musashi noto esto y lo paro en seco.  
  
-"Yo te llevare al colegio, asi ke no te preocupes hijo. Ahora entra al carro ya nos tenemos que ir!"  
  
No tenia oportunidad de huir asi que iria al colegio. Definitivamente este iba a ser un mal dia... 


	2. boda?

Bueno este es el capítulo dos de mi historia. El capitulo uno de la parte de Kouichi ya lo postee hace tiempo así que espero les haya gustado. Últimamente he estado medio inspirada y la historia me ha salido rápido.

Este capitulo es algo mas pequeño que el anterior por que debo admitir que con el primero medio que me excedí. En word me salieron como 31 paginas que es mas de lo que usualmente escribo. XD

Me gustaría agradecer a los reviews que me dejaron en especial a los dos primero que fueron los de Kini-chan, , Jessy Lupin Black, Haru-DarKdi-LiSuN, Hades Hiwatari. Muchísimas gracias a todos, me hicieron muy feliz. XDDDDD

Bueno sin mas que decir vamos con el segundo capitulo! Por si las dudas estoy posteando a la vez el segundo capítulo del lado de Kouichi también.

Capítulo 2 

Cuando su padre cerró la puerta del carro sabía que no había marcha atrás. Camino hacía su salón llevando consigo el papel firmado por su papá. Estaba a salones de distancia del suyo y podía oir la voces de sus compañeros que gritaban y jugaban en el salón. Cuando entro el la cosa cambio, todos se quedaron en silencio y se hicieron a un lado para que pasara como si Kouji estuviera de cuarentena. Kouji paso a su lado para llegar a su carpeta, se sentía como un insecto odiado por todos. Algunos empezaron a susurrar y otros menos obvios empezaron a señalarle como si fuera una animal de circo. La profesora ya estaba tarde. Kouji se preguntaba que pasaría con ella cuando de pronto Jonathan entra gritando.

-"Allí viene, allí viene! Estaba hablando con el papá del fenómeno". – Jonathan se volteo a verlo y por su mirada Kouji pudo saber que sus intenciones no eran nada buenas. – "Yo estaba allí y escuche todo". – Jonathan se acerco más a él y le dijo en la oreja. – "Todo..."

Que quiere decir con 'todo'? Kouji la verdad no se lo podía imaginar, solo atino a quedarse quieto y no hacer nada hasta que entro al profesora. La clase empezó y kouji podía sentir que alguien lo miraba. Tomo un respiro y se dio la vuelta. Como cuatro carpetas más allá Jonathan no le quitaba la vista de encima y movía los labios como diciendo algo... algo que Kouji no alcanzaba a entender

-"Minamoto. Podrías prestar atención? El examen es mañana y las posibles respuestas están en la pizarra". – Kouji se sintió apenado. Volvió su cabeza al frente y miro al piso en busca de respuestas. – trata que esto no se vuelve a repetir."

La profesora continuó la clase y Kouji hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no hacerle caso a Jonathan. Se estaba empezando a acostumbrar tener la mirada de Jonathan en la espalda cuando comenzó el ataque. La diferencia era que esta vez Jonathan tenía un ejército de sus amigos y todos le tiraban avioncitos de papel. No se podía resistir más, tenía que hacer algo para detenerlos pero que? De pronto se vio parado y de la nada empezó a caminar hacia Jonathan, no sabia por que, como que no se podía controlar o frenar. Estaba casi cerca... estaba llegando donde el...

-"Que crees que estas haciendo Kouji? Por que no puedes permanecer sentado como los demás? Tu papá tenía razón, tienes que estar vigilado todo el tiempo. Déjame ver... cambiate de sitio con Akemi. Espero que alli por lo menos prestes más atención! – kouji sentía su cara ponerse roja, quería que la tierra se lo tragase ya. Se tuvo que cambiar de sitio por que la profesora le había dado esa orden pero... por que su papá le tuvo que contar esas cosas a la profesora? Este ya era su segundo día y estaba atiborrado de problemas.

Kouji presto atención por el resto del día y a la hora del recreo se fue a la biblioteca del colegio, no quería cruzarse con Jonathan y su pandilla. Todo esto era tan injusto, él no se merecía ese trato, no había hecho nada malo. Para el final del día la curiosidad le caló más hondo y se empezó a preguntar que era lo que habría escuchado Jonathan. De repente no era nada importante y solo decía esa cosas para darselas del que todo lo sabe. Si eso debía de ser! Kouji prefirio olvidar todo ese altercado y se fue de frente a su apartamento. Se moría de hambre de repente se podría preparar esos spaguettis que vio en la televisión. Cuando alcanzó el piso de su departamento camino por el pasadizo y de lejos pudo ver que colgaba de la perilla una bolsa. Corrió para ver que era, de repente sería un paquete que dejo el cartero. Era una caja pequeña dentro de una bolsa plástica. Kouji reviso pero no había ninguna tarjeta 'de:... para:...', eso eliminaba al correo. Trato de abrir la caja allí mismo pero no pudo así que entro hacia la cocina para abrirlo con el cuchillo.

El olor era espantoso, Kouji tuvo que ir corriendo al baño a vomitar lo que aún no había comido. Algo le decía que no lo abriera más, que esa caja no tenía nada bueno que lo mejor sería botarla a la basura pero la curiosidad empezaba a dominarlo más, quería ver que había allí adentro. Se puso dos pelotitas de algodón en la nariz y siguió abriendo el paquete. Lo que encontró fue lo más nauseabundo que había visto en su vida. Dentro de la caja habían todo tipo de partes de animales incluyendo sesos, cabezas, tripas y todas esas cosas pero todo esto parecía haber sido afectado por el clima por que alguna de estas partes ya se estaban pudriendo. También dentro de esta caja había una carta, kouji la agarró y empezó a leerla.

"Asesino, asesino... tu madre no merecía a un hijo como tu! Tu eres el que debería estar muerto!"

Sus rodillas empezaron a temblar, de pronto sus piernas no eran capaces de resistir su peso, caía, todo su cabello se le venía a la cara. Podía sentir como las lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos y se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Así que eso era lo que Jonathan sabía. Sabía que la muerte de su mamá era culpa suya. Que otras cosas le habría contado su papá a su profesora en esa oficina? Que iba al psicólogo para superar sus problemas? Dos veces por semana? Estaba arruinado, quería morirse ya.

Se trato de parar ayudandose esta vez de una silleta que estaba a su lado. Salió de la cocina, de pronto el hambre se había ido a otra parte, ya no quería comer nada. Se fue a su cuarto, de repente un poco de descanso podría ayudarlo pero no fue así. No podía sacarse de la cabeza aquella imagen, cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía ver el contenido de esa caja... esa caja llena de esas cosas asquerosas y lo peor de todo era que el olor le seguía penetrando la nariz, ese olor como de huevos podridos que no lo dejaba en paz.

Kouji decidió limpiar la cocina antes que su papá regresara del trabajo. La carta la metió dentro de la caja y esta la selló con cinta adhesiva para evitar que el olor siguiera destrozando sus fosas nasales. Luego cargo la caja y la llevo a los contenedores de basura que tenia el edificio pero cuando regreso el olor se había quedado impregnado. No le quedaba más remedio que limpiar todo así que se puso manos a la obra y no paro hasta terminar y eso no fue hasta la noche. Estaba exhausto. Felizmente su papá no iba a llegar hasta las 8.

-"Y Kouji, como estuvo tu día en el colegio? Pudiste hacer amigos hoy?" – su papá estaba medio loco, como podría hacer amigos ahora con semejantes rumores expandiendose en el colegio?

-"Bueno la verdad ninguno. Prefiero continuar mi vida solo sin amigos, gracias". – Una parte de Kouji estaba gritando 'diselo, diselo!' pero la otra ganó y se quedo callado, no dijo nada, solo prefirió ir a su cuarto a descansar un poco.

-"Espera! No te entiendo. El doctor Yamaguchi me dijo que tu le habías dicho que querías tener amigos. Eso era una mentira?" – Kouji no sabía que responder. El había dicho eso al doctor antes de mudarse pero como bien había dicho eso fue antes de conocer a la gente de su salón. El quería amigos pero ellos no eran el tipo de amigos que Kouji estaba buscando. – "Bueno hijo... estoy esperando tu respuesta".

-"Los chicos acá no son muy amigables. Son extraños. En verdad lo he tratado pero yo no soy de su agrado". – Eso era cierto, Kouji había tratado de algún modo. No había hecho nada que pudiera disgustarlos, salvo hacer la tarea, no había iniciado ninguna pelea salvo darle su merecido a Jonathan pero no había sido el sino Fred, es más no había hecho nada a nadie por que no había hablado con nadie.

-"De repente si fueras más amigable con ellos. Has tratado invitar a uno de ellos a la casa?" – Esa era la idea más loca y descabellada que se le había ocurrido a su papá. Como podía invitar a un amigo si no tenía ninguno.

-"Papá, no me has escuchado verdad? NO TENGO AMIGOS!" – Era la primera vez que Kouji le gritaba a su papá.

-"Ve a tu cuarto Kouji. Y quédate allí hasta que yo te llame. Tienes prohibido mirar televisión y escuchar música en tu cuarto, solo quédate allí y no salgas". – Kouji entendió que su papá se había enojado con él. Él nunca le había gritado, nunca había perdido los papeles de esa manera, no con su papá. Kouji fue a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, se sentó en el piso recostado contra la pared mirando a la ventana. Alguien más allá afuera tendrá problemas como él ahora? Quizás en otra parte de la ciudad hay otro niño que esta sufriendo y no sabe que hacer. Estaba triste y la imagen de su mamá se le vino a la mente. Tal vez si ella estuviera con él estas cosas nunca le hubieran ocurrido, de repente el tendría un hermano con quien jugar o una hermana a quien hacerle bromas.

A Kouji le empezó a doler la cabeza de tanto pensar. Quería salir y pedirle disculpas a su papá, tenía que hacerlo pero a la hora que Kouji se decidió a salir alguien llamó a la puerta. Pegó la oreja a la puerta para escuchar quien era pero por más que aguzaba el oído no podía oir nada. Después escucho cerrarse la puerta. 'Quien habría sido?' pensó. Sintió pasos por el pasillo y luego pasó lo más extraño. Olló su propia voz. Como podía oir su voz si él no había hablado? De repente su papá había puesto una de esas grabaciones de audio que le había hecho a él a manera de juego pero aún así eso era extraño. Se moría por salir para ver que pasaba afuera. Empezó a girar la manija pero había algo allá afuera que lo detenía, no podía salir. Luego olló unos pasos que se alejaban de su cuarto y la puerta que se volvía a abrir. Volvió a girar la manija, ahora si se podía abrir. Sacó su cabeza para ver que pasaba pero se dio de cara con su papá.

-"Te dije que no te quería ver hasta mañana! Ahora metete a tu cuarto! Ya vuelvo. Tengo que comprar algo que me olvide." - era su imaginación o su papá estaba medio nervioso? Algo había pasado mientras estaba encerrado en su cuarto y al parecer era algo serio.

-"Quien era? Quien vino? Por que no me dices?"

-"TE dije que te metieras a tu cuarto! No salgas! Es más vete a dormir de una vez y no me des más lata. Ya vuelvo" – Su papá nunca le había gritado de esa manera tampoco. La verdad la gritada sin sentido le dio más cólera y se fue a la cama. Esta noche todos se habían salido de sus casillas. Entonces podría ser verdad que Kyoto tuviera mucha magia, lo único malo era que esa magia no les hacía mucho bien a ninguno de los dos. Kouji estaba tan colérico que no se le había ocurrido ir a mirar por la ventana de su cuarto, si lo hubiera hecho se habría ahorrado conjeturas e hígado. Kouji se durmió diez minutos antes que regresara su papá de quien sabe donde habría ido.

A la mañana siguiente los dos estaban malhumorados. En el veloz desayuno que tuvieron no se dirigieron la palabra y de un gruñido Kouji entendió que tenía que subir al carro por que su papá lo iba a llevar al colegio. A la hora de bajar del carro Kouji estampó la puerta contra el carro, sabía que los ruidos fuertes le molestaban a su papá pero en ese momento no le importó en lo más mínimo. Musashi por su parte estaba que echaba humo por la boca bajo la ventana y le gritó a Kouji que ya estaba caminando por la mitad del patio para entrar a las aulas.

-"Cuidado! Te quiero en casa bien vestido a las 6 de la tarde. Vamos a salir. Bien vestido!" – y arrancó pisando el acelerador. Cuando Kouji volteó para verlo ya no estaba.

Pelearse con su papá solo fue el inició de un mal día. En el colegio las cosas para él no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo. La profesora no le sacaba el ojo encima y no era la única todos los demás le habían declarado la guerra. Cuando le tenían que pasar un papel lo pasaban por alto o hacían como si no estuviese. Lo más triste era encontrar pareja para el trabajo en grupo. Nadie quería hacer el trabajo con él. Además en el salón eran 21 ósea sobraba él. La profesora trató de formar un grupo de tres pero todos ponían las excusas más tontas para no estar con él como: 'No puedo por que no me cae' como podían decir eso si no lo habían tratado?, 'no puedo por que le tengo alergía' el no causaba alergias, 'No puedo por que le tengo tirria a los ojos azules' si era así entonces por que si podía trabajar con su amigo que tenía los ojos celeste, el celeste no era un derivado del azul? Por último el mismo se ofreció a hacer el trabajo solo, no quería ir por todo el salón causando lástima a todos o haciendo reir a otros.

Lo único bueno de eso fue que acabó el trabajo primero que los demás por que no se distrajo con nadie, no tuvo que discutir con nadie. Se fue a la biblioteca a buscar la información necesaria, allí estaba tranquilo, la mayoría le tenía alergia a la biblioteca, parecía que las letras los aturdían.

El hecho que él acabara el trabajo primero tampoco le agradó a nadie por que el que acababa primero podía salir primero al patio a jugar o a comer ya que era hora del refrigerio. Kouji aprovecho esta oportunidad para irse de frente a su banca lejos del bullicio de los demás salones que ya habían salido. Tanto desgaste cerebral le había ocasionado un hambre casi infinito. Saco sus sandwichs y los empezó a mordisquear. Dos mordiscos y el hambre se empezó a apagar. Hasta que alguien lo empujo y tanto él como sus panes cayeron al suelo.

-"Para la próxima me pongo de pareja contigo para que hagas el trabajo por mi" – Jonathan a la vista. Se trató de parar pero había un pie en su espalda que no lo dejaba, lo único que podía ver era como las hormigas le daban un mejor provecho a su pan.

-"Podrías sacar tu pie de mi espalda? Estas ensuciando mi polo" – jajaja todos se empezaron a reir.

-"Escucharon? Miren que era educado... 'Podrías sacar tu pie de mi espalda?' jajaja niñita llorona. Y te gustaron tus víceras de pollitos muertos? Dejame adivinar... las hiciste sopa? Jajajaj"

-"Dejame en paz! No te he hecho nada. Si lo hubiera hecho serías tu el que estuviera llorando" – uuuuuu todos los chicos ya se habían puesto alrededor de ellos dos y metían cizaña cuando tenían que meterla.

-"Perdon? Eso me sonó a retó? Osea tu dices que me puedes hacer llorar? Disculpa pero no fue por mi culpa que se murió tu mamá!" – Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y el cuchicheo aumentó – "Que? No sabían que estudiamos con un asesino? No les habías dicho eso Kouji? Yo pense que esa era la razón por la que nadie quería ser tu pareja en el trabajo. Upps que pena!"

-"NO ES VERDAD! ESO ES MENTIRA!!" – Kouji No podía aguantar esas palabras. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza se le tiró encima. Quería matarlo. Puso las manos en puño y empezó a pegarle tan fuerte como pudo. Al principio Jonathan no reacciono pero después él también le empezó a pegar.

-"Como va a ser mentira si fue tu papá quien lo dijo. Dijo que tu mamá había muerto dandote a luz! Yo lo escuché!" - La lucha fue entre los dos, nadie se metió ni siquera para separarlos. Solo un chico de tercer grado se metió. Kouji no lo vio bien, eso solo lo supo después.

-"Ya dejen de pelearse! Ya basta!!!" – El chico agarró a Kouji quien seguía tratando de soltarse para lanzarse otra vez encima de Jonathan. Por otra parte Jonathan se paró y se le tiró encima a Kouji. Otro chico de tercero también tuvo que intervenir agarrando a Jonathan.

-"Déjame! Por favor! Quiero... matarlo por lo que dijo!!" – todo el patio quedó en silencio por sus palabras. Obviamente que Kouji no quería matarlo, uno nunca dice esas cosas de verdad a esa edad, era solo la emoción del momento. Lo malo de sus palabras era que tanto la profesora como el director lo habían escuchado. Pero el no fue el único.

-"Eso quiero verlo! Niñita llorona! A ver pues, ven! Pégame no? Pegas como niña! Ven para que veas como te dejo, peor que los pájaros que te mande!"

-"Muy bien! Se acabo el espectáculo. Todos a sus salones! Ustedes dos a la dirección conmigo!" – Kouji se soltó del chico de tercero y se limpio el labio de sangre con la manga de su polo. Recién le estaban empezando a doler los puñetazos y patadones que le había dado Jonathan. Lo único bueno había sido que se había desquitado con él, ya no se sentía tan humillado, más bien ahora el sentimiento era de adrenalina, pero ese efecto se le iría pasando poco a poco conforme fueran llegando a la dirección. Ahora lo que le estaba preocupando era cual sería la reacción de su papá. Últimamente no había estado de muy buen humor con él.

-"Muy bien, quiero que los dos me empiecen a contar sus versiones de los hechos por que por lo general cada uno tiene una distinta visión de lo que pasó. Empieza tu Jonathan" – Por que siempre empezaban con Jonathan? Así no le iban a creer a él. Jonathan empezó a narrar su versión donde Kouji era el culpable. Había omitido la parte en que él lo empujo al piso y le había puesto el pie en la espalda. En resumidas cuentas su versión fue que él, Kouji, había corrido deliberadamente hacia el y le había pegado sin motivo aparente. – "Es eso cierto señor Minamoto?"

-"No! Yo estaba comiendo en el patio cuando el vino y me empujo! Después me empezó a llamar asesino por que... eso no tiene importancia. Pero a mi me dio cólera y me defendí" – tenía que admitirlo, él había enpezado con los golpes pero él que empezó la riña fue Jonathan.

-"Bueno, por más disputas personales que hayan tenido en estos últimos días no es motivo para irse a los golpes. Aquí los dos se deben una disculpa. Tu por perturbarlo y tu por pegarle." – el director los obligo a darse la mano, ninguno de los dos lo sentía pero por salir del apuro dieron un alto al fuego. El apretón de manos fue otra guerra, cada uno se esforzaba por triturar los dedos del otro. Al final de las manos adoloridas los dos fueron enviados a enfermería para curarse las heridas y dolores que tenían. El mismo director los llevo hasta allá, parecía que no se había creído las disculpas forzadas.

La enfermera les echo un ungüento para los moretones, a Kouji le limpio la herida del labio y le vendó la mano que Kouji recién se daba cuenta que no la podía cerrar. A Jonathan también le vendó el brazo izquierdo. Recién caía en la cuenta que se había mandado con todas sus fuerzas encima de él. Los dos empezaron a coger sus cosas para volver al salón cuando el director los paro en seco.

-"A donde creen que van? Creyeron que esto se iba a quedar sin castigo? Por más excusas que hayan tenido eso no les da derecho a iniciar una pelea. Los dos están castigados, hoy cumplirán detención hasta las 5:30 de la tarde. Notificaré a sus casas para que vengan a recogerlos sus mamas" – Jonathan trató de disimular su risa pero aún así era audible. – "Se puede saber de que se está riendo señor Tokawa? Me puede contar el chiste?" – Kouji sabía de que se reia, era por que él no tenía mamá para que viniera por él.

-"Bueno señor es que no se si sabe usted pero Kouji es huérfano de madre"

-"Bueno señor Tokawa discúlpeme que no me ría con usted pero ese comentario no me parece gracioso, es más me parece muy desatinado de su parte. Veremos como reacciona su madre al saber de esto" – Jonathan se quedó frío. – "Veo que eso ya no le parece gracioso. En todo caso señor Minamoto llamaré a su padre para que venga a recogerlo después de su detención"

-"Espero que tenga suerte en eso señor. Mi papá es una persona muy difícil de ubicar"

-"Me parece que usted quiere que desista de informarle a su padre pero eso no importa, lo llamaré igualmente. Ahora los dos irán a su salón sin pelear, atenderán clases hasta la hora de salida que irán al salón 304 donde tendrán su detención con los demás infractores. Comprendido?" – Los dos asintieron la cabeza y se fueron al salón.

El resto de las horas de clase transcurrió con un silencio abismal. Nadie hablaba, ni siquiera lo miraban. Al final de la clase alistaron sus cosas y el mismo niño de tercero los llevó hasta el salón de detención. Ahora si lo podía ver bien. Era increíble que no lo halla visto antes. El niño era lo más gordo que había visto en su vida. Era castaño y trinchudo y ojos eran almendrados, se le veía buena gente. Cuando llegaron al salón el director los recibió.

-"Gracias Shibayama por traerlos hasta acá. Ahora puedes ir y tomar tu asiento. El que hallas traído a estos alumnos no significa que me vaya a olvidar que te pescaron comiendo en clase. Y en cuanto a ustedes dos aquí todos tiene que hacer algo. Los dos van a hacer un trabajo juntos, van a escribir un informe sobre el descubrimiento de América. Lo quiero terminado dentro de dos horas. Aquí he traído algunos libros para que se ayuden. El trabajo es de los dos."

Era un hecho que realizar el trabajo juntos no iba a ser divertido. Kouji se quería ir de allí, sin darse cuenta se cayó su lápiz y se agacho a recogerlo. Al agacharse se dio cuenta del sub mundo que había allí. Mientras el director leía el periódico el chico de tercero que se llamaba Jumpei se comía por debajo del escritorio una barra de chocolate, otro chico jugaba con su celular y otro hacía aviones de papel. Volvió a su escritorio y siguió escribiendo. Al cabo de un rato recibió una patada en la canilla que le hizo ver estrellas. Jonathan le había pegado ese patadón.

-"Ya acabaste tu parte? Apurate que me quiero ir!"

-"No aún no. Y tu?"

-"Yo ya. Mi informe es de 8 líneas!"

-"En 8 lineas? Has hecho un resumen, el director dijo de tres páginas."

-"Si ya sé. Pero mi mamá me está esperando afuera y no me puedo ir si tu no terminas. Así que apurate!" – Kouji ya estaba por acabar su parte, la detención no había sido tan mala. Lo único malo es que había sido dolorosa en especial a la hora de escribir por que su mano le seguía doliendo. Cuando Kouji acabó Jonathan entregó el papel corriendo, agarró sus cosas y salió. Kouji vió por la ventana como su mamá se lo llevaba de las orejas. La detención no había sido tan mala después de todo.

-"Señor Minamoto, acabo de hablar con tu papá por teléfono y quiere hablar con usted. Si me hace un favor hágalo rápido por que el teléfono está caro" – el director le paso el auricular y Kouji con cierto recelo se lo puso en la oreja.

-"Alo?"

-"Lo único que te pido en toda tu vida y no lo haces! Son las 5:30 y tu todavía estas allí. A las 6 tienes que estar listo! Y como se te ocurre armar una pelea en el salón? Estás loco?! Que te has creído?" – Su papá lo estaba gritando por teléfono, lo peor es que gritaba tanto que hasta el chico de tercero que estaba al final de la fila había escuchado el enojo de su papá – "Vente a la casa ahora mismo! Ya le dije al director que te dejara salir. No quiero excusas!" – y le colgó el teléfono. Kouji le devolvió el teléfono al director, volvió a su sitió y agarro sus cosas para irse.

-"Bueno ya se pueden ir todos y recuerden no volver a hacer nada malo para evitar futuros pleitos en casa"

Kouji estaba cruzando el pasadizo cuando el chico de tercero lo paró.

-"Yo ví todo lo que pasó y sé que no fue tu culpa. A Jonathan también le va a ir mal en su casa. Su mamá es la que lo pone en cintura. Yo lo conozco. El en realidad debería estar en mi salón pero repitió el año pasado. Mi nombre es Jumpei pero la mayoría me llama JP. Tu nombre es?"

-"Kouji, Kouji Minamoto."

-"Si, tu apellido ya lo sabía. No se si te has dado cuenta pero vivimos en el mismo edificio. Yo vivo arriba de tu piso. Se que te acabas de mudar hace unos... cuanto? Tres días?"

-"Si así es"

-"Si pues, vi tu carro en la mudanza. Ese color de azul es bien bonito. Practicas algun deporte? Si me lo preguntas deberias practicar kendo o alguno de combate. Peleas muy bien."

-"Gracias pero no se pelear"

-"Mejor aún. Así aprendes. Ahora que lleguemos cada uno a su casa, no te gustaría venir a la mía. Podríamos ver películas y comer chocolates. A mi mamá siempre le regalan chocolates en su empresa. Tiene a su cargo la fabrica de caramelos y chocolates. A mi siempre me llaman para probar los últimos sabores y productos. En verdad son muy buenos"

-"Bueno gracias pero creo que mi papá no me va a dejar salir hoy. Lo más probable es que yo no pueda ir. Lo siento"

-"No te preocupes, mi invitación es válida para cualquier día y a cualquier hora, total vivimos a un piso de distancia. Por lo general yo la paso en mi casa todo el día aburrido. Soy hijo único y no tengo con quien jugar y es por eso que tengo una gran colección de juegos de video!"

Kouji no se había dado cuenta pero le pareció que el tiempo se había pasado muy rápido. De pronto ya habían llegado a su piso y Jumpei siguió de largo. – "Bueno nos vemos mañana Kouji! De repente podemos ir juntos al colegio" – Kouji solo alcanzó a asentir por que una mano lo jaló hacia adentro.

-"Dios mio! Mira como tienes esa cara! Te has peleado fuerte. Como se te ocurre terminar en este estado justo el día de hoy?"

-"De repente si me hubieras dicho que has planeado para él día de hoy hubiera tenido más cuidado! De repente si me comentaras tus decisiones y lo que hablas con otras personas muchas cosas no pasarían! De repente si yo no hubiera nacido tu serías más feliz con mi mamá!" – Otra vez estaba perdiendo los papeles. Ahora no le importaba. Su papá nunca había estado así de molesto con él por tanto tiempo. Había tenido una pelea por que alguien había escuchado una conversación que había tenido el con una profesora. El era el que había dicho cosas que no venían al caso y el que pagaba los platos rotos era él! Si a él no le importaba entonces el tampoco se iba a preocupar por su papá. – "Si tanto te malogro tus planes entonces ve tu solo! Yo no quiero ir! A? Que te parece?"

-"Mira... yo quería que tu fueras por que esto también te incumbe a ti pero si no quieres ir, bien no vengas. Pero después no quiero quejas de ningún tipo. Y solo para que sepas y no digas después que te ignoro te lo digo ahora. Me voy a casar! Vas a tener al fin una mamá!" – Mamá? El no quería un sustituto de mamá. El quería a la suya. Como pretendía su papá, meter a una mujer completamente extraña a la casa?

-"Que? No puedes casarte con ella! Ella no es mi mamá. Te apuesto que ni siquiera se parece a ella!" – Y tenia razón. Acababa de sonar la puerta y su papá fue presuroso a abrir. En el marco de la puerta había una mujer media cabeza más baja que su papá, tenía el cabello corto y castaño medio claro, sus ojos también eran medio pardos, usaba lentes y tenía cara de asustada.

-"Ah... Tomoko! Que sorpresa! Has venido justo a la hora!"

-"Espero no incomodar." – la muchacha entró con un poco de miedo, desde la puerta pudo ver la mirada de Kouji. – "Tu debes ser Kouji. Que lindo! Por lo que veo te has peleado y creo que he llegado en mal momento. Mejor me doy una vuelta y los espero abajo"

-"No, espera! Kouji no va a ir!"

-"No? Yo pense que hablaríamos hoy. Yo tenía muchas ganas de conocer a tu hijo y no pense que era solo de vista. Por que no vas... Kouji?" – Había metido la pata.

-"Por que me pelee. Y no estoy listo, aparte por que mi papá recién me acaba de avisar de esto. Además yo no quiero ir"

-"Tomoko, hazme un favor y espérame en el carro. Toma, aquí están la llaves." – Tomoko prefirió hacerle caso a Musashi así que cogió las llaves y salió del departamento.

-"Como se te ocurre contestarle asi? Estas loco? Que te pasa? Tu no eras así. No se por que has cambiado tan de pronto. Pense que tu si me entenderías, pero ya veo que no. Esto no se va a quedar así. Ahora mismo te vas a cambiar y bajaras a pedirle disculpas a Tomoko por tu mal comportamiento! ... Es una orden!" – Musashi seguía enojado pero había bajado su voz para tratar de calmar a Kouji. Era comprensible que el chico actuara así por que nunca le había puesto mano dura como se lo habían recomendado sus compañeros de trabajo incontables veces, Kouji siempre hacía lo que quería y esto no iba a seguir asi. El no se iba a quedar solo el resto de su vida.

Kouji por otra parte había tomado esto como un reto. NO era posible que su papá lo tratara de esa manera después que él pacientemente le seguía a todas partes, después de todo estaba atado a él hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad pero esto ya era el colmo. Por otra parte también se la debía, había cuidado de él después que su mamá se murió pero aún así el se quería volver a casar, quería reemplazar el puesto de su mamá!

Kouji a regañadientes se fue a su cuarto, saco su toalla y se metió al baño. Se trató de lavar la cara pero no se la podía tocar, le dolía un montón. A los cinco minutos salió del baño y se puso la ropa que su papá le había dejado encima de la cama. Era increíble. La cosa iba en serio para que él mismo le halla escogido la ropa. El problema que los gustos de su papa era horribles. No era posible que quisiera que se ponga eso, no se lo iba a poner ni en sandunga. Se puso lo primero que encontró. Su pantalón hueso de corduroy delgado con su polo verde y su casaca azul. Se puso sus zapatillas y se peino. Cuando salía del cuarto su papá lo paró en seco.

-"Solo espero que no hayas planeado nada malo como los niños de las películas por que si no me voy a molestar más contigo."

-"Lo único que espero es que esa pobre chica se arrepienta" – Kouji sabía que había dicho algo malo así que salió corriendo de la escena del crimen y se trepó lo más rápido que pudo al carro. Allí adentró solo se limitó a mirar al piso hasta que su papá subió al carro.

El viaje a donde quiera que fueran duró una eternidad por que nadie hablaba. El silencio era una situación incomoda. Pero en este caso Tomoko decidió tomar la iniciativa y trató de clamar las aguas que por primera vez estaban muy turbias.

-"Bueno Kouji... Haces algún deporte? Tienes cara de que te gusta emplear tu tiempo en actividades extracurriculares. Me equivoco?" – estaba empezando a dudar de su propia iniciativa.

-"Te equivocas. Como siempre nos estamos mudando no puedo adaptarme a ningún club. De repente si me quedara más tiempo en un solo lugar sería mejor!" – su respuesta fue con ganas de fastidiar y eso fue algo que Musashi entendió a la perfección.

-"Bueno en eso tienes razón Kouji pero... eso también es por tu bien no? Tu papá tiene que seguir trabajando y tu tienes la oportunidad de conocer muchos lugares y conocer muchas personas. Te apuesto que tienes muchos amigos!" – Primera metida de pata. Tomoko sin querer queriendo había puesto el dedo en la yaga.

-"Te volviste a equivocar. Como se ve que no le das a una. Si no sabes nada mejor te defiendes callada." – el carro dio una frenada tremenda que casi se chocan con el camión que iba enfrente. La parada había sido tan abrupta que Tomoko hubiera salido volando sino hubiera llevado puesto el cinturón de seguridad. Musashi por su parte que se había tratado de calmar en el transcurso del camino, por que desde que salió de la casa tenía unas ganas locas de ahorcar a su hijo no pudo contener la ira de su mano que se fue a estrellar contra el pómulo izquierdo de Kouji.

La cachetada casi le saca la cabeza de su lugar y su mejilla que ya se estaba empezando a poner rosada de la pelea de la mañana volvió a cambiar de color a uno mas oscuro. La estruendosa cachetada también había tenido un impacto en Tomoko. Comprendía que no era bien recibida en el corazón de Kouji, quien sabe por que motivo, pero esa tampoco era razón para semejante golpe. El chico se había portado pésimo pero no era para recurrir a la violencia.

-"No tenías por que pegarle al niño! Es solo un niño por más mal que se haya comportado eso no te da derecho! Es más, yo estoy demás aquí, Yo me voy! Nos vemos otro día Musashi eso si es que te puedes controlar un poco más!" – sin más que decir Tomoko se bajó del carro y una vez más los dos se quedaron solos y en silencio.

Esa cachetada le había dolido en el alma. Y mas aún por que ese dolor se le junto con el de la mañana. Los dos permanecieron en silencio por un rato. Ninguno se movió ni dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando los demás carros les empezaron a tocar el claxon. De la nada su papá empezó a hacer andar el carro. Por un momento había pensado que su papá saldría corriendo detrás de ella pero al parecer prefirió quedarse con él.

Cuando llegaron a la casa su papá no le hablo. Seguro seguía molesto. Kouji se saco la casaca y se fue a su cuarto. No había comido nada en todo el día, su estómago hacia mucha bulla. Se miró al espejo, tenía un super moretón en su mejilla, se lo merecía, últimamente el no hacía más que molestar a la gente. No era Jonathan, era él, él era el malo y hacía sufrir a todo el mundo... hasta a su propio padre... no por algo había matado también a su mamá no?

Como su estómago no lo dejaba en paz decidió ir a buscar algo para masticar a la cocina. Paso con cuidado por la sala que estaba más que oscura. Prendió la luz y se preparo un sándwich. Se sirvió un vaso de leche. Por alguna extraña razón no podía masticar bien, su conciencia no le permitía comer. Dejo su comida ahí servida y fue a buscar a su papá. Para su sorpresa su papá seguía en la sala en el mismo lugar donde lo dejo. En verdad el debía ser un mal hijo.

Su papá no volvió a dirigirle la palabra. En verdad era desesperante. La peor manera de castigarlo era privarle del habla en el único lugar donde todavía podía hablar con alguien libremente. Esos días sin que su papá le dirigiera la palabra fueron desesperantes para él. Se moría de ganas de pedirle perdón pero eso significaría que también tendría que pedirle perdón a ella cuando el todavía no terminaba de entender por que la odiaba, aparte el no quería bajar la cabeza delante de ella... aún no.

Llego el domingo y aún seguía sin hablarle. El desayuno fue la parte más tensa. No tenía ganas ni de masticar su cereal y se forzaba la comida a la boca. Su papá por su parte bebía su café mientras apartaba de vista a Kouji con el periódico. Cuando acabo Kouji levanto las cosas y se puso a lavar lo sucio. Al voltear a la mesa su papá ya no estaba y en su lugar solo había una nota que decía: 'Te espero en el carro'. Bueno por lo menos se estaba comunicando con él ahora antes tenía que interpretar sus gruñidos.

Agarró su casaca y bajó corriendo. Lo hizo tan deprisa que el cereal que se había metido a la boca pugnaba por salir. Hizo caso omiso a su enfermedad y siguió adelante hasta llegar al carro. Se subió en su lugar y se puso el cinturón. Su papá arrancó el carro y ambos partieron sin rumbo conocido.

-"Serviría de algo preguntarte a donde vamos?" – su papá seguía ignorándolo, al parecer aún no lo había perdonado por lo que pasó el otro día. El carro siguió las ordenes de su papá y los llevó hasta las puertas de un hotel. Su papá estaciono el carro a una distancia considerable de la puerta y caminó hacia ella.

Kouji no sabía que hacer. Que harían ahí ahora? A quien estaba visitando su papá que ni siquiera le había dicho nada a él. Trató de bajar del carro para espiar a su papá pero le fue inútil por que su puerta no se abría. A ala hora de irse su papá había cerrado las puertas de manera que el no podía abrirlas. Del forcejeo le empezó a faltar el aire y trató de abrir la ventana. Caso inútil por que también las había cerrado desde afuera. Algún día tendría que sacar los seguros anti niños pero por ahora se encontraba atrapado en el carro. Para remate el malestar de más temprano le estaba volviendo a venir. Trató de calmarse y cerrar los ojos, parecía funcionar. Trató de tranquilizarse y dormir un rato para ver si su organismo olvidaba el malestar.

Su mente lo llevo a otra parte. Se sentía en el cielo sentía bastante aire en su cara y de repente por ese aire sentía frío. Cuando abrió los ojos seguía encerrado en el carro y la sensación de frío era por que estaba sudando frío. Empezó a golpear la ventana y vio que su papá estaba al costado del carro y tenía el brazo levantado como si estuviera despidiendo a alguien, alguien que iba en un bus de colegio. El solo estaba mas fuerte que nunca y obstruía su visión. Su papá quitó los seguros a tiempo para que Kouji pudiera abrir la puerta y botar todo su desayuno.

Cuando le volvió el color a la cara estaba en su casa sentado en uno de los bancos de la cocina oliendo vinagre mientras su papá le secaba el sudor frío que tenía en todo el cuerpo.

-"Lo siento mucho, no quise ser grosero. Me volverás hablar algún dia? Ya no aguanto estar callado" – lo que había dicho era verdad.

-"Ya no te preocupes hijo, ya pasó. Te sientes mejor?"

-"Si gracias."

-"Por sea caso aún planeo casarme con ella. Así tu no quieras, lo voy hacer por que no tengo por que pedirte permiso."

-"si tanto quieres casarte con ella cásate pues. Pero no esperes que la llame mamá ni nada por el estilo. Para mi ella siempre va a ser una intrusa y eso no me lo vas a cambiar así me dejes de hablar".

Esa fue la última palabra de Kouji. Al final tuvo que aceptar que su papá rehiciera su vida. Kouji tuvo que pedir disculpas a la futura esposa de su padre y los planes de la boda continuaron. Al parecer ellos estaban con los planes de hacía bastante tiempo por que ya tenían separada la iglesia, el local de recepción, tenían padrino y anillos, hasta el pastel ya había sido encargado.

Lo que más le disgustó a Kouji fue que su papá lo había escogido para que el entregara los anillos. Al principio no quería hacerlo hasta que negocio con su papá. A cambio de eso le pedía invitar a un amigo, su papá accedió a la petición mínima de su hijo.

Al fin el día de la boda llegó. El podía ver a todos los invitados que llegaban en grupos a la iglesia. Algunos conocido como los rectores de las universidades donde había trabajado su papá, algunos amigos que Kouji mismo no sabía muy bien de donde eran, y por supuesto antiguos alumnos de su papá entre ellos caras muy conocidas, Juri y Hiro estaban en la segunda fila justo al costado de Jumpei. Juri lo saludaba con los ojos y Kouji no resistía la tentación de acercarse a saludar pero no podía hasta que acabara la boda.

La ceremonia empezó y el sacerdote daba el sermón. Toda la ceremonia estaba bien pero por algún motivo el se empezaba a sentir mal. Sería un presentimiento que algo malo iba a pasar? A duras penas le llegó a pasar a su papa las sortijas, le faltaba el aire, no veía la hora para que la boda acabase.

Al fin escucho la parte en que el padre decía algo del beso a la novia. Ya estaban oficialmente casados. Pero el ya no lo soporto mas. Ahora si ya no tenía aire, su corazón le empezó a latir muy fuerte como si alguien le estrujara el corazón, no se podía mantener mas de pie, cayó al suelo de rodillas con una mano en la garganta y otra e el corazón. Al parecer su papá no se había dado cuenta de esto por que el primero que llego a su lado fue Hiro.

-"Kouji que te pasa, estas bien?" – no, no estaba nada bien. Alguien se estaba muriendo, alguien estaba peor que el.

-"Kouji no me hagas esto justo ahora! Que te pasa que tienes?" – estaban tratando de darle aire – "una ambulancia por favor!" – no! Estiró su mano y le cogió el brazo a su papá.

-"NO! Yo no necesito eso. Se va a morir.. ella se va a morir!" – las lagrimas le empezaron a salir de los ojos por algún motivo que el no conocía. Pero quien era ella? – "No permitas que ella se muera" – con esto su cuerpo no aguanto mas y se desmayó.

TBC ...

Que les parecio? Dejenme reviews porfas. O denme algún comentario para saber si voy bien


	3. buscando aire

Bueno primero quiero comenzar diciendo que este capitulo debió salir hace mucho pero por azares del destino el disket que tenia la historia se malogro y perdí todo el capitulo incluyendo nuevas historias que tenia en el tintero. Así que estoy comenzando todo de nuevo… lo que mas me da pena es el hecho que este capitulo no me ha quedado como el anterior a pesar que he tratado de poner todo lo que me acordaba, me gusta lo que hice pero lo que ya había hecho creo que me quedo mejor.

Ahora si quiero agradecer a los pocos que me dejaron un review para leer. Espero que también les guste este capitulo y que me dejen otro review por que la verdad me gusta leerlos. Por ahí también uno de los reviews me decía algo como para linkearme en un blog? Por mi no hay problema pero… yo no tengo blog T.T

Capitulo 3: Veo, siento pero no hago nada

Después de la boda todo fue en la medida de lo posible tranquilo. La pareja paso sus primeras semanas juntos esperando que Kouji acabara clases para irse todos de vacaciones. De repente las cosas para Tomoko no eran como ella esperaba por que Kouji tampoco era muy fácil de llevar. A decir verdad el niño era bueno, el problema mas que nada era su carácter y el hecho que su padre lo había criado sin reglas ya que por lo general el no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa. A principio ella no decía nada primero que nada por que aun se tenía que acoplar a sus costumbres y ver hasta que punto Musashi tenia el control de la casa, pero después conforme pasaba el tiempo Tomoko se dio cuenta que de verdad faltaban reglas.

Por su parte Kouji no iba a permitir que la llegada de esa mujer le cambiara su estilo de vida. El quería mucho a su papá aunque a veces no lo pareciera y si bien había aceptado el compromiso de su padre, él no la había aceptado como su mamá. Para eso faltaba mucho. Cuando empezaron a vivir los tres en la casa Kouji decidió observar la manera en que se desempeñaba y cuales eran sus costumbres y por lo que vio supo que ella, al parecer, había estado esperando por mucho tiempo el matrimonio. Ella se levantaba temprano como las mamas abnegadas de las películas, bajaba en bata a preparar el desayuno. Esto la primera vez le choco, nunca había visto una mujer en pijamas ni en bata, la primera vez le desviaba la mirada pero después se dio cuenta que a ella parecía no importarle así que prefirió pensar que ya estaba cambiada. Sus desayunos eran bastante mas sano de lo que por lo general comía con su papa. Lo malo es que ella no dejaba que él tomara café, según ella eso era solo para gente grande y el en cambio como era un niño en crecimiento lo único que debía tomar era leche.

Cuando el desayuno acababa ella salía corriendo a alistarse. Después de diez minutos los tres salían de la casa y se iban al carro. Cada uno agarro su carro y como siempre Kouji se subió al carro con su papa, se estaba abrochando el cinturón cuando…

-"Kouji… que haces acá?"

-"Tu me llevas al colegio… recuerdas?"

-"Si, lo se. Pero ahora no. Para llevarte al colegio me tengo que desviar de mi rumbo en cambio tu mama…"

-"Ella no es mi mama!"

-"…tu mama va justo en tu ruta. Ella trabaja a unas cuadras de la calle de tu colegio así que de ahora en adelante te iras con ella".

-"Primero te casas, luego me delegas con ella… después que vas a hacer? Me abandonaras con ella?" – no era posible que su papa lo pusiera en manos de esa mujer… no era justo. El sabía que no le agradaba. Kouji se bajo del carro y se subió al carro de Tomoko dado que no le dejaban otra alternativa.

-"Ponte el cinturón por favor." – ella le miraba desde el espejo retrovisor. – "No te quieres sentar adelante conmigo? Así parece que yo fuera tu chofer y nada mas… me siento como si condujera un taxi".

-"No gracias, aquí estoy bien"

-"Esta bien". – Ella empezó a conducir pero durante el camino ambos se sentían extraños. Casi nunca Musashi los dejaba a los dos solos. Esta oportunidad era perfecta para que se conocieran un poco más y Tomoko no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad que tenia para acercarse a Kouji. – "Bueno… supongo que tienes muchos amigos en el colegio no? Por lo que me cuenta tu papa eres un chico muy inteligente… todos te deben de querer."

-"No, te equivocas."

-"Pero ese chico que vive en el edificio… el día de la boda estaba ahí… el no es tu amigo?"

-"Es la única persona que me habla y ni siquiera es de mi grado, es mayor que yo." – Kouji consideraba a Jumpei su amigo pero no tenia ganas de contarle esas cosas a ella, era mejor hacerla sufrir.

-"Ah… eso no lo sabia. Pense que eran amigos" – ya habían llegado al colegio entonces Tomoko estaciono el carro frente a la puerta.

-"Eso entonces te enseña a no pensar tan de vez en cuando. Adiós" – Kouji se bajo del carro y cerro la puerta tras el. Si el día iba a ser así de divertido entonces este era su día.

Pero el día no fue la gloria. Si bien se trato de mantener alejado de los problemas los problemas insistían en venir a el. Jonathan y sus amigos lo seguían fastidiando en clase, le tiraban papeles, lápices, ligas, le ponían el pie cuando pasaba. Kouji se daba cuenta de eso y esquivaba el pie pero no veía un segundo pie que salía casi de la nada y lo hacia terminar en el piso. Lo único que había mejorado para el es que en los recreos contaba con la ayuda de Jumpei para pasar el rato y para comer juntos. El problema más que nada era la salida. Jumpei lo esperaba fuera del salón para irse juntos cosa que alegraba a Kouji por que eso era compañía. La dificultad venia cuando los dos cruzaban la puerta del colegio y pisaban la calle. La banda de Jonathan los esperaba en la esquina de la cuadra. Kouji ya estaba preparado para correr pero Jumpei no. Por el físico que tenía las carreras definitivamente no era su fuerte. Estaban llegando a la esquina, Jonathan ya los había visto, se acercaban a ellos…

-"Kouji! A donde vas?" – no era posible… sus oídos le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

-"Es tu mama Kouji! Que suerte ahora ella nos podrá llevar y ya no tendré que caminar".

-"Es verdad eso? Ya tienes madre? Conseguiste un reemplazo? Una nueva víctima? Tu no aprendes no Minamoto?"

-"Cállate! Ella no es mi mama! Es la esposa de mi papa nada mas!"

-"Osea que tenemos madrastra? Mira que emoción! Koujiciento! Y ya tienes hermanos?"

-"Hola Kouji! Ellos también son tus amigos? De aquí solo conozco a Jumpei. Ustedes quienes son?" – Tomoko quería saludarlos pero su saludo se vio cortado cuando Kouji se dio media vuelta y se fue al carro. – "ay, perdónenlo… recién nos estamos conociendo. Si ustedes son amigos de Kouji me gustaría invitarlos a cenar en casa cualquier día de estos, cuando ustedes quieran. Es mas si tienen tiempo no les gustaría venir a la casa?" – Kouji empezaba a tocar el claxon desesperado para que Tomoko no metiera la pata pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-"Nos encantaría señora Minamoto! Es un placer al fin poder ir a la casa de nuestro amigo Kouji!"

-"Entonces vengan! Suban al carro que ahí hay bastante espacio!" – lo había hecho. No solo se encargaba de fastidiarle la existencia por lo visto también quería matarlo. Obviamente el trayecto hasta la casa no fue placentero. Como el iba en asiento delantero los de atrás le pegaban con la rodilla al asiento, le jalaban el cabello. Todos subieron al edificio mientras Jumpei se iba a su casa.

-"No me acompañaras?" – Kouji estaba desesperado, sabía que necesitaría toda la ayuda posible para sobrevivir y contar esto después.

-"La verdad que me encantaría pero no he pedido permiso, aparte tengo cita con el medico más tarde. Tan pronto me desocupe bajo a ayudarte" – Kouji acepto el ofrecimiento pero sabía que para cuando bajara ya sería demasiado tarde.

Si había algo que había aprendido con el pasar de los años era que si sabes que algo malo viene es mejor darle prisa y no dilatarlo más. Respiró profundo antes de entrar a su casa. Los chicos estaban sentados en la sala esperándolo mientras Tomoko preparaba la mesa para la comida. Cuando Kouji se iba sin hacer ruido a su dormitorio fue delatado por ella. Quizás lo mejor hubiera sido darles frente en la sala pero ellos recortaron su paso y se metieron en el último rincón libre de su libertad. Invadieron su cuarto, violaron su intimidad, ya no quedaba nada propio para el. Lo empujaron hacia el closet y empezaron a revisar sus cosas. Desde sus cajones hasta sus juegos de video, sus libros, sus zapatos, su mesa de noche. Allí Kouji guardaba ciertas cosas que de repente ellos no conocerían el significado aparte de la única foto de su mamá.

Para suerte suya no paso nada malo, solo le desordenaron el cuarto o aparentemente eso fue lo que notó. Después de soportar patadas por debajo de la mesa y comer casi sin saborear nada acabo la supuesta reunión con sus amigos. Los chicos desocuparon la casa sin hacer mucho escándalo. Todo fue demasiado fácil. Salió de su casa para ir a ver a Jumpei y le contó todo. No parecían ellos. Los dos regresaron a su cuarto para inspeccionar mejor las cosas y allí fue donde se dio cuenta que algo faltaba. La foto de su mamá no estaba, solo había un marco vacío en su mesa de noche. Tenía que recuperarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde para alcanzarlo, a estas horas ya estaría en su casa y para su mala suerte no sabía donde vivía.

No le quedo otra cosa mas que esperar a que llegara otro día y pedirle la foto. No se podía negar… o si? Aquella noche solo en su cuarto no podía dejar de recrear el momento, como no se había podido dar cuenta que faltaba la foto de su mamá? Le había prestado más atención a otras cosas como golpes y patadas, todo por la culpa de ELLA! Tenía que controlar su rabia pero a veces eso parecía imposible.

Al día siguiente se levanto muy temprano, agarro una tostada que se la fue comiendo por el camino. Se detuvo a una cuadra del colegio a esperar a los chicos, sabía que entraban por la puerta de la derecha y llegaban unos minutos antes que sonara la campana. Ya se estaba aburriendo de esperarlos hasta que por fin aparecieron. Kouji solo esperaba que Jhonnathan llegara en compañía de uno mas pero no contó con tres extras. Este no era el mejor momento como para pedirle la foto, especialmente por que no habían adultos cerca para que los separaran. Se dio la media vuelta para entrar al colegio pero unas manos lo detuvieron.

-"Que paso Kouji? Tienes miedo de tus cuatro amigos? Ya te olvidaste de nosotros tan rápido?" – Los chicos empezaron a rodearlo hasta que termino al medio. Las manos empezaron a empujarlo solo para estrellarse con paredes humanas que lo volvían a empujar para otras partes. – "Para que nos estabas esperando? Por que es muy difícil que el niño bueno llegue tan tarde al colegio. De repente querías pegarme por algo. Hazlo… si puedes" – obviamente la provocación era para que le den la golpiza justificada. No sabía que decir, pero dijera lo que dijera de todas maneras le iban a pegar así que no variaba mucho el resultado.

-"El burro hablando de orejas entonces. Sabes que te llevaste algo de mi cuarto ayer y sabías que te lo pediría hoy y aún así decidiste venir acompañado. Que… tienes miedo que te pegue? Me provocas para que te pegue, por que como ahora ustedes son mayoría saben que ganarán. Me importa un bledo que me peguen pues, solo quiero que me devuelvas mi fotografía ahora!" – era lo que básicamente había pensado decirles pero el tono se le había pasado un poco de la raya. Ahora podía ver que sus palabras habían causado un efecto de golpe en su orgullo tanto así que era ahora Jhonnathan quien se quitaba la maleta para poder pelear. Sus amigos hicieron un círculo alrededor. Kouji dejo su maleta en el piso y empezó a pensar como atinarle un golpe.

-"Conste que tu solito lo pediste." – la pelea comenzó. Los chicos alentaban a su amigo, por un minuto el también hubiera querido algún amigo que le diera ánimos en ese momento, pero ese amigo nunca apareció por que simplemente su único amigo ya estaba en clases, no tenía a nadie más cerca. Los golpes eran certeros pero el también pudo devolverle otros. Al final tirado en el piso recobro energía suficiente como para pararse y darle un golpe en la cara que tumbó al piso a Jhonathan. Había ganado al fin. Los amigos de Jhonatan se le acercaron para tratar de reanimarlo. Kouji prefirió alejarse de la escena pero antes de la mochila de Jhonathan busco la foto pero no la encontró. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que no se dio cuenta cuando un pie lo tiró de lado. Jhonnathan se había levantado y era el quien tenía la foto de su mamá en la mano. – "Buscabas esto? Por que no lo dijiste antes? Toma" – hizo el ademán de alcanzársela cuando rompió la foto en cuatro y le tiro los pedazos encima. – "Para que la recuerdes y recuerdes quien manda. Idiota!" – Kouji se quedo ahí sentado en calle. Demasiado impactado como para moverse. Cuando se incorporó no tenía ganas de ir al colegio. Agarró sus cosas y se fue a caminar por ahí.

Camino sin rumbo. Por momentos se daba cuenta que subía a un tren y luego a otro. Por un momento perdió el sentido y cuando se recobró no sabía donde estaba. Se vio solo caminado por un parque. Miro al cielo y a juzgar por los colores era bastante tarde. Vio un carrito de sándwichs. Se moría de hambre, metió la mano al bolsillo y tenía un montón de tickets de tren pero ya no tenía plata ni para un caramelo. Tenía que comer algo y tenía que comer ya! Se acerco al puesto para negociar algún medio de pago. EL señor que atendía tenía cara comprensiva. Le explico la parte de la pelea y los tickets de tren, no le dijo lo de la foto por que era demasiado melodramático. El señor lo miro con pena.

-"Mira hijo, sé que has tenido un mal día pero desgraciadamente no puedo ayudarte ahora. Este puesto tiene un dueño y por desgracia no soy yo. Si quieres puedes ir a tu casa a cambiarte y si regresas y todavía tengo algo te lo regalare. Es que mi supervisor va a venir y si no me cuadran las cuentas me despedirá. Al final del día siempre regalo lo que me queda para que no se pierda. Es política de la compañía" – el señor se veía sincero, Kouji se retiró, tenía hambre pero no quería hacer que alguien perdiera su trabajo. A medida que se retiraba se acordó de todo lo que le había pasado hoy, poco a poco empezó a llegarle información de cosas que no se acordaba por que había estado otra vez encerrado en sus pensamientos.

Según los tickets había hecho como cuatro transbordos en tren, felizmente todavía tenía los tickets de regreso por que sino estaba frito y no tenía ni para llamar a su papá. Salió del camino por la bifurcación derecha. No sabía como pero parecía conocer este parque. Llegó a la estación de trenes y espero por el suyo. En el primer tren que tomo no hubieron problemas pero el segundo iba cargado de gente y de un momento a otro el tren freno, algunos se cayeron contándolo a él. Cuando llego a la tercera y última estación ya era demasiado tarde. Miro el reloj y eran como la 8 de la noche. Si quería tomar el siguiente tren se tenía que esperar hasta las 9 y mientras llegaba a su casa serían las 10. No tenía otra alternativa y se sentó a esperar pero se quedó dormido y perdió el tren y lo peor de todo era el último turno, ya no pasarían hasta el día siguiente. La estación comenzó a quedarse vacía, él no sabía si lo dejarían quedarse en la estación a pasar la noche, corrió hasta el baño y se escondió en uno de los cubículos. Se quedó quieto esperando que algo pasara, o que de pronto entrara alguien y lo descubra pero nada paso. Salió de su escondite y tomo agua del caño ya que no tenía nada para comer.

Tenía que hacer algo así que salió del baño y fue a buscar monedas en los teléfonos públicos aunque sabía que era inútil por que todos llamaban desde sus celulares, busco en las máquinas dispensadoras de alimentos y por ahí encontró una barra de caramelo… 'por lo menos era algo' penso. Estaba aburrido y hambriento, se maldecía así mismo por haber perdido el tren, pero la verdad era que estaba muy cansado de su día. 'Vaya manera de comenzar las vacaciones' suspiro. Se echo en una banca y trató de dormir pero no pudo por que había alguien más en la estación, aparentemente el no era el único ahí. Abrió los ojos lentamente, había una sombra encima de él que le quitaba la maleta, no podía verle la cara pero dudaba que fuera amistosa. Forcejeo por su maleta hasta que logró tenerla de vuelta. Sin perder tiempo se alejo de ahí corriendo, saltó una baya y cayó de bruces, se paró, lo estaban siguiendo. Abrió los ojos y estaba fuera de la estación, corrió calle abajo hasta que no pudo más. Mañana volvería a tomar el tren temprano por ahora era mejor buscar un lugar donde dormir. El parque era una buena opción. Se acurrucó en una banca y cerró los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó cansado por la mala posición en la que había dormido. Se incorporo al suelo y movió su mano al lado izquierdo para agarrar su maleta pero esta ya no estaba. A Kouji no le dolía el hecho de que le hubieran robado la maleta por los lápices o los libros sino por que en la maleta estaban los cuatro pedazos de fotografía de su mamá. Ya no podría recobrar eso nunca más, de repente después de un tiempo la imagen de su mamá se borraría de su memoria, aunque de eso no estaba seguro. Abatido regresó a la estación de trenes, tenía diez minutos para abordar el suyo y regresar a casa. Caminaba hacia el tren cuando una mano lo detuvo. Uno de los guardias de la estación lo había parado.

-"Eres tú el chico que se quedó ayer a dormir en una de las bancas?" – Kouji solo atinó a mover la cabeza en afirmación – "No había necesidad que salieras corriendo. Aquí tenemos un lugar para la gente que no abordó el tren, te quería llevar a una de las camas pero te fuiste corriendo" – era oficial, su loca carrera había sido por la puras y lo peor había perdido un recuerdo familiar. Kouji abordó el tren de regreso a casa. Para ser el primer día de vacaciones la cosa era bastante aburrida, pero lo más seguro era que su día se pondría peor por el hecho que no llego a dormir a su casa, lo castigarían por eso.

Dicho y echo, cuando llego a su casa su nueva mamá lo recibió con un super abrazo pero al dar unos pasos más allá su papá lo recibió con una merecida cachetada que lo tumbo al piso. – "Donde demonios estuviste? Nos tenías preocupados a los dos! Por que no llamaste, por que rayos no llegaste a dormir?" – eran demasiadas preguntas en un corto tiempo, además aún no le llegaban las ideas al cerebro después del golpe aunque ya podía sentir su mejilla roja de dolor. Mil ideas empezaron a atosigarse en el cerebro pujando por salir pero solo una, y no la mejor, salió de su boca… o mejor dicho de sus manos. Lo único que atino fue tirarle los tickets de tren a su papá.

-"Estuve en varias partes pensando por que mi vida es así. No me acuerdo como llegue hasta donde llegue pero para regresarme fue el problema. Perdí el tren y dormí en la calle. Me robaron la maleta y aquí estoy. Cansado, hambriento y harto de las cosas que me pasan. Y TU SIN SABER NADA VIENES A RECLAMARME ALGO? CÓMPRAME UN CELULAR PARA COMUNICARME MINIMO!" – era hombre muerto. Se veía que su papá quería matarlo por lo que le había contestado pero era la verdad. Para la suerte de sus mejillas solas lo mandaron a su cuarto para que arregle sus cosas. Al principio estas palabras no tuvieron sentido pero cuando llego a su cuarto se hicieron mas obvias. Tenía como 5 cajas grandes de mudanza. Bajo corriendo al primer piso para pedir algún tipo de explicación y agarrar un pan o algo por que tenía más hambre que nunca.

-"Si hubieras llegado antes te lo hubiera explicado mejor. Pero las cosas son así. Tengo un nuevo empleo en la parte norte del país. Estuve buscando un trabajo como este desde hace un tiempo. Un chico hace un tiempo me dijo que lo mejor para ti sería dejar de viajar tanto. Este trabajo me ofrece un contrato de dos años así que nos instalaremos por allá por un buen tiempo. Te gusta?" – la idea era buena, era justo lo que siempre había querido, dejar de mudarse tan seguido pero…

-"Por que le tienes que hacer caso a una persona ajena a la casa cuando te he dicho eso miles de veces antes? Por que esperas a que por fin haga un amigo para separarme de este lugar? No me quejo de tu trabajo pero si por que no me haces caso si soy yo quien te he ido siguiendo como una sombra por todo el país. Es injusto" – Musashi sabía que era verdad pero ya no había vuelta a tras tampoco. Iniciarían una nueva vida.

-"Apúrate entonces que la mudanza viene en dos horas" – Kouji subió a su cuarto a arreglar sus cosas. Pidió permiso para despedirse de Jumpei. Para su sorpresa la casa de Jumpei también estaba en iguales condiciones.

-"Yo también me voy a mudar pero yo me voy a Tokio. Toma mi nueva dirección para que me escribas así también yo sabré la tuya." – por lo menos los dos se mudaban, algo más tenían en común. La mudanza de Jumpei vendría al día siguiente por él.

Ya para el medio día su carro seguía a los camiones de mudanza. Él con su papá y su esposa iban en el carro familiar. Obviamente a él lo habían sentado a tras con las demás cosas demasiado delicadas como para ir en el camión de la mudanza. El viaje fue bastante aburrido, sus papas trataban de divertirlo pero él sentía que algo malo pasaría pronto. Estaba mirando la carretera, tratando de distraerse con el paisaje cuando de pronto sintió como poco a poco perdía el control de su cuerpo. Le pareció graciosa la sensación y de pronto se desconecto. Estaba consciente que ya no dominaba su cuerpo pero entonces por que salía una voz de su boca…

-"Se muere… esta mal otra vez… la abuela!" – Kouji no entendía sus propias palabras solo sabía que se sentía mal por alguien, sintió como lágrimas humedecían su cara. Trató de tomar el control otra vez y lo logró. Era como si volviese a estar en el carro. Clarito había sentido el olor a hospital. Miró a adelante y su papá estaba pálido.

-"Pero si tu no tienes abuela Kouji." – la señora estaba entre preocupada y extrañada. Pero tenía razón, él no conocía la existencia de ninguna abuela, salvo que su papá no le halla dicho nada cosa que le hacía bastante sentido.

-"Tiene razón. Tu no tienes ninguna abuela Kouji." – La cara de su papá no era la misma. Había algo más en esa mirada. Su papá sintió que le venía la pregunta y para evitarla salió del carro con su celular en mano. Se vio por el espejo que llamaba a alguien pero parece que no había nadie ahí. Regresó al carro y todos se quedaron callados. Kouji se sentía cansado tanto que se quedó dormido y no se despertó hasta que llegaron al barco. Al parecer el trabajo de su papá estaba en la otra isla del Japón.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos el carro estaba detenido al frente de una casa que a decir verdad se veía interesante. Tenía un jardín amplio, nomás la casa era antigua, de repente era eso lo que le gustaba, el estilo de la casa. Entró y vio a sus papas que ya estaban acomodando las cosas en la casa. Buscó sus cajas y empezó a buscar su nueva habitación. Encontró una que le gustó mucho. Tenía ventana a la calle con terraza y la puerta era una mampara de vidrio, eso significaba sol desde el primer minuto del día. Tenía un closet grande y un buen espacio como para poner hasta un sillón.

Empezó a acomodar sus cosas, la gente de la mudanza le armo la cama, el escritorio, y el velador, el solo se encargaba de poner sus cosas en su lugar. Cuando termino se dio cuenta que le faltaba algo, recordó que era. La foto de su mamá ya no la tenía. Aparte de haber sido rota se la habían robado en su maleta. Dio un suspiro profundo y bajo al primer piso para ayudar cosa que así se olvidaba por un momento su descuido. Como en toda familia en el primer día uno nunca acaba de arreglar la casa, las mudanzas son pesadas y complicadas. Al principio nunca encuentras lo que buscas por mas que lo hayas marcado. Les llevo como dos días y medio dejar la casa ordenada y limpia. El miércoles su papá recién fue a trabajar. Por su parte Kouji se dedicaba a ver el paisaje, sacar a pasear al perro que de un momento a otro había crecido repentinamente y de paso empezaba a conocer la nueva zona en la que ahora vivían.

Si antes se quejaba de la ciudad ahora se podía quejar de la naturaleza. Se demoraría mas en llegar al colegio. La zona era medio campesina, no era que no le gustara es que había demasiada tierra y eso implicaba limpiar más seguido. Kouji recién estaba empezando a reaccionar que viviría en este lugar más tiempo de el que el hubiera pensado. Dos años con este estilo de vida, si se volvían a mudar después de esos dos años le sería difícil acostumbrarse otra vez, pero no había remedió, el estaba destinado a seguir a su papá hasta el infierno si es que le ofrecían trabajo ahí.

Si había algo bueno del lugar definitivamente era el cambio de gente. La gente del pueblo era mucho más amable que la gente de la ciudad. Eran más conversadores, no habían peleones por que más se dedicaban a trabajar que a otra cosa. Empezó a conocer más personas pero de todas formas sintió las miradas el primer día. Después se dio cuenta por que. En toda esa región sus ojos eran los únicos azules. Pero no se sentía tan solitario, también tuvo la oportunidad de ir al área urbana de la región. Parecía una mini ciudad por que era la cuarta parte de Tokio. Sus papas hicieron las compras para la semana el martes, aprovecho para ver el colegio al que asistiría a partir del lunes. Era increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, pronto conocería gente nueva y a medida que ese día se acercaba las mariposas se empezaban a mover más rápido en su estómago.

Sin darse cuenta de pronto ya era sábado otra vez. Ese día se levantó cansado. Sacó a pasear al perro como de costumbre pero se cansó, y eso que no había corrido mucho. El pecho le latía rápido y la respiración se le hacía cada vez más lenta, tenía que admitirlo, le costaba respirar. Se sentó en la tierra para descansar mientras el perro le lamía la cara. Cuando recobró fuerzas se levanto y juntos volvieron a la casa. Se fue a dormir a su cuarto a esperar que la comida estuviera lista. Su papá solía venir a almorzar por que su horario era mas holgado y toda la gente estaba acostumbrada a regresar a su casa a comer. Kouji sintió el ruido del carro en la puerta de la casa. Se puso sus sandalias y bajo a poner la mesa. Otra vez al bajar las escaleras se empezó a agitar, trató de ignorar eso y siguió con su tarea. Puso el mantel, los individuales, los cubiertos, los vasos. Su papá ya se había sentado en la mesa y su esposa ya había servido los platos y estaban en la cocina listos para ser llevados a la mesa por Kouji.

Kouji entro a la cocina, en una mano llevaba su plato y en la otra la ensalada. Por un momento pensó que se había tropezado con su zapato pero después de dio cuenta que era otra vez la respiración la que lo molestaba. Sonaron platos rotos en la cocina…

-"Kouji deja de jugar y ven de una vez a comer!" – pero Kouji no respondió. Kouji estaba muy ocupado tratando de respirar cogiéndose la garganta y tratando de ponerse de pie. Una de las manos puesta en el piso le estaba empezando a sangrar lo que lo asusto más y en la desesperación no podía respirar. Trató de hacer bulla para que vinieran a ayudarlo.

-"No te pares, seguro que quiere llamar la atención"

-"No creo que sea eso Musashi. Kouji no haría eso". – los dos se pararon y fueron a la cocina. La intuición de Tomoko era cierta. Kouji estaba tirado en el piso con un pedazo del tazón en la mano chocandolo contra un pedazo del plato, la comida regada por todas parte y el arroz rosado por la sangre. Musashi se arrepintió de sus palabras y llamó por el móvil a la ambulancia mientras Tomoko trataba de darle aire a Kouji. La ambulancia no tardó en venir y se lo llevaron al hospital más cercano. Kouji solo sentía que se iba a morir, se sentía frío, pero se sentía acompañado por alguien… vio su cara.. era una mujer mayor que le abría los brazos, era un abrazo especial, no quería soltarla pero ella lo dejaba ir, caía… hasta que choco con la almohada.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo ya se sentía mejor aunque un poco triste y decaído a pesar que no sabía por que. El cuarto era diferente al suyo y por el olor se dio cuenta que era un hospital. A lo lejos oía la voz de su papá que hablaba acaloradamente con un señor… doctor seguramente. Decía algo pero no entendía muy bien, aguzó el oído…

-"Como que esta bien? Si esta bien entonces por que estoy aquí? Usted mismo dijo que casi se moría y para eso fueron los exámenes!"

-"Si es verdad señor pero los exámenes dicen que el niño esta mas sano que yo. No sabemos que pueda haberle ocasionado ese para respiratorio" – casi se muere? Paro respiratorio? La cosa aparentemente había sido grave entonces. – "Ahora lo volveré a revisar y después de eso ya se lo podrá llevar a casa. Eso es todo" – el doctor entró a la habitación y lo encontró despierto. – "A ver… tu eres Kouji. Eres un caso raro por que no te encontramos nada malo. Como te sientes hoy?"

-"Bien eso creo. Aunque estoy un poco cansado."

-"Te acuerdas si te atoraste con algo, estabas comiendo algún tipo de caramelo, no se, cualquier cosa?"

-"No nada. Recién íbamos a comer, yo estaba llevando los platos a la mesa y de pronto me empezó a faltar el aire, no se por que. EN la mañana había sentido fatiga pero nada más". – el doctor tomo unos datos en su cartilla.

-"La próxima vez que te sientas mal avisa con tiempo. Por los exámenes no tienes nada así que ya te puedes ir. No mas cuando llegues a tu casa descansa un poco, toma las cosas con calma ok?" – acepte aunque no sabía muy bien por que si había hecho mis cosas lentamente.

No paso mucho tiempo y ya estaban camino a la casa los tres. La mano de Kouji iba vendada por que al caer lo había hecho encima de los platos rotos pero no había sido nada grave. Apenas puso un pie en la casa y lo mandaron a descansar a su cuarto. Kouji se echo en su cama y se puso a mirar el techo. No podía saber por que se sentía tan triste. Tenía la sensación de haber perdido algo muy importante. Había visto una cara en especial, la de una mujer que lo abrazaba pero no sabía quien era y a decir verdad ya no recordaba también su cara. No paso ni media hora y su papá subió con su cena, se la dejó en el velador. Kouji no quería comer, tenía la cabeza en otra cosa, era como si hubiese encontrado un universo paralelo en su cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente volvió a recordar sus nervios por que se le venía el primer día de clases. Detestaba ser el nuevo pero también ya se le había hecho costumbre ser el centro de atención. Se prometió tratar de llevarse bien con todos en su salón y asi fue. Haciendo un cuadro comparativo mental a Kouji le fue muy bien en ese colegio, conoció bastante gente, hizo algunos amigos, se podría decir que su vida ahí fue normal pero lo bueno nunca dura lo suficiente. Los dos años volaron de sus manos y a sus 10 años volvió a la isla grande a la parte de nagasaki donde otra vez volvería a ser el nuevo.

TBC

EL final un poco flojo creo pero trate de hacer casi la misma cantidad para los dos capítulos. Por seacaso he puesto un capitulo mas en la parte de Kouichi asi que vayan a verla.

Como siempre dejenme reviews por que me encanta leerlos, si gustan dejenme sugerencias o no se lo que quieran decirme.

Espero para la proxima semana ya este listo Perfect blue Eyes capitulo 5 y si me da el tiempo saco el 6 asi que ya saben crucen los dedos.

Bye bye


	4. La luz de mi existencia

Capítulo 4: La luz de mi existencia

El carro de papá se movía rápido aunque para mi iba en cámara lenta, poco a poco veía como iba desapareciendo el pueblo, gente que se portó muy bien conmigo, no era que todos me odiaran es que de repente yo solo me hacía detestable o como decía el psicólogo 'todo estaba en mi cabeza'. Abandonamos esa isla que nos albergo dos largos años, dos años en que deje de ser el chico nuevo del colegio, dos años donde veía gente ingresar y yo seguía ahí. Dos años mas conviviendo con mi papá y su esposa que había aprendido no era mala, me quería en medio de todo, yo también le había cogido cariño pero seguía sin decirle mamá por la simple razón que ella no lo era. Por este pequeño problema me gane muchos pleitos con mi papá que para mi desgracia si lo es, lo quiero mucho pero por carácter no nos llevamos del todo bien.

Por que no me llevo bien con el? EL quiere que yo sea el chico modelo, que sea amigo de todos (lo trate pero no pude por que estoy acostumbrado a no serlo), quiere que le diga mamá a su esposa cosa que no puedo hacer por que ella no es mi mamá, quiere que haga deportes y sea parte de un equipo para tener más amigos, problema para mi por que ya no quiero más amigos y no soy muy bueno en los deportes, en lo único que destaco es en kendo por que el psicólogo recomendó que para liberar mi ira me vendría bien algo así. En lo único que si pude complacerlo es en que soy bueno en los estudios, quien lo diría no, sobretodo por que la gente cuando me ve piensa que soy un vago, esa gente me da risa.

Bueno volvimos a la isla principal, puedo ver gente de algunos pueblos, no me había dado cuenta pero al estar al norte mi piel se había aclarado por el frío, la gente del sur era mas bronceada. Ahora mi familia se muda a Osaka, no me acuerdo mucho de este lugar pero me anima que por lo menos no es un lugar completamente desconocido para mi. A la mitad del camino hicimos una parada por que se acabo la gasolina del carro. Con papá tuve que caminar hasta la siguiente estación gasolinera mientras Tomoko cuidaba el carro en medio de la carretera. De regreso nos pesco la lluvia y para colmo de males no habíamos llevado ningún tipo de impermeable, yo estaba con una casaca sumamente delgada y mi papa con una algo mas gruesa que la mía pero no tanto. Caminar bajo esa lluvia y sin protección fue horrible por que las gotas heladas se metían por mi cuello y me mojaban mas de lo que ya estaba. Habremos durado en la lluvia como media hora por que un carro que pasaba por ahí se apiado de nosotros y nos dio jaló hasta nuestro carro. Todo mojado me metí al carro y empece a buscar algún tipo de abrigo para papá y para mi. Encontré dos casacas para calentarnos, se sentían muy bien. Aún así papá encendió la calefacción del carro. Me quede dormido el resto del camino.

Cuando desperté seguíamos viajando, me sentía medio mareado, me senté y me vi por el espejo, me había quedado dormido con el cabello mojado. Tomoko se dio cuenta y con su mano me tomó la temperatura, según ella estaba empezando a resfriarme, tuvimos que parar en una farmacia para comprarme unas pastillas y tomar un buen desayuno. Me ordenaron descansar cosa rara por que no podía hacer gran cosa ahí dentro del carro así que hice lo único que pude hacer y me quede dormido. Para cuando volví a abrir los ojos ya estabamos en Osaka y mi dolor de cabeza se había ido también.

El camión de la mudanza nos había dejado las cosas desordenadas asi que todo el día nos la pasamos poniendo todo en su lugar. No acabamos en un día, nos tomaron dos dias completos para arreglar todo. Después de esos días me mandaron al colegio, y volví a convertirme en el chico nuevo. Debo decir de después de tiempo me volvía a sentir raro, había con ganas de hablar y ser una persona diferente pero apenas puse un pie en el colegio con mi papá se me fueron todas esas ganas. Mientras hablabamos con la directora mi papá pavoneaba de mis buenas notas y estaba empeñado en resaltarle a la directora que había aprendido hasta la multiplicación y división en primer grado todo para tratar que la directora no le prestara atención a las notas de los otros colegios donde había estado que decían que era un busca pleitos y ese tipo de cosas que hacen que la gente piensa mal de ti.

Cuando la directora me dejo en mi salón supe que me tendría entre ceja y ceja. Me hubiera gustado decirle que en verdad no fui yo el culpable sino la gente de mi salón pero en estos casos las directoras se dejan llevar mucho ppor las opiniones del resto. Entre al salón y lo primero que escuche fue esa típica frasesita 'el nuevo'. Me sentí chiquito una vez más y casi sin notarlo la gente me empezaba a mirar con miedo. Había empezado con mal pie el día. Como siempre suelo hacer el primer día me gusta destacar por lo que se, pero a estos chicos no les importo mucho el hecho que yo supiera mas que ellos, eso me agrado, me sentía mejor.

Para la hora del recreo un grupo de chicos se acercaron a preguntarme si quería jugar con ellos. Abrí mi boca sin darme cuenta y automáticamente salió un NO, por que habría dicho que no? A… ya lo recorde! No soy bueno en los deportes por eso no me gusta jugar para que después no se burlen de mi. De donde sale tanto miedo? Tengo temor a la burla, a que se rían de mi, a hacer algo incorrecto. Para final del día todo el salón sabía que era el tipo de chico que es mejor dejarlo solo. Unos pocos trataron de acercarse a mi después del primer día pero todos fallaron en sus intentos. Después nadie más quiso volver a intentarlo, no los culpo, yo tampoco querría hablar con alguien que me trata como la suela del zapato, la gente no quiere que la traten mal, quieren ser amigos.

Como parte del ritual papá me fue a recoger para preguntarme como me había ido en mi primer día, solo le dije un 'bien' y de la nada supo que no le gustaría lo que le iba a decir.

"Ese 'bien' no me convence. Tu has hecho algo que no debiste haber hacho seguro. Dímelo antes que me llamé la directora y me lo cuente, quiero estar preparado"

"Que poca fe en mis palabras. No hice nada malo, nunca hago nada malo, simplemente dejo de hacer cosas nada mas."

"Entonces que dejaste de hacer" – cada palabra que decía papá conducía mas tenso que nunca. Aquí tenía que optar por una decisión o bien le decía a mi papá que no había hecho amigos por mi mal humor lo que lo pondría de muy mal humor a él o le inventaba algo como no limpie los borradores y justo me tocaba a mi lo que también lo enojaría ya que se supone eso era mi responsabilidad. – "Y bien? Dime pues que paso?"

"Nada, si te lo digo me vas a gritar y ahorita estas manejando, nos podemos chocar!"

"DIMELO!"

"Le puse chicle al asiento de la profesora"

"TU QUE!"

"Ves? Te enojaste"

"Dime de una vez que hiciste. No voy a mover el carro hasta que me lo digas, no me importa si me arrestan." – estaba hablando en serio. La gente ya empezaba a tocarle la bocina. Esos ruidos me desesperaban, me sentía mal…

"Maneja!"

"Dime entonces!" – mas bocinas, ruido, gente gritando, me faltaba el aire…

"NO HICE AMIGOS! CONTENTO? AHORA ARRANCA POR FAVOR! Me desespera el ruido!" – me sentía mal pero por lo menos logré que papá arrancara. No me hablo el resto del camino hasta que bajo del auto sin decirme nada, cerro la puerta de la casa fuerte detrás de él. Me seguía sintiendo mal, cogí mi maleta y baje del carro despacio, me senté en la puerta a pensar un poco, no podía sacarme el ruido de las bocinas de la cabeza. Recobré el sentido y entre a la casa. Tomoko me recibió la maleta y tapándome con su cuerpo trataba de hacerme pasar hasta la cocina sin que me viera papá.

"Ven aquí que tenemos que hablar" – seguí la voz hasta la sala y me sente como un acusado ante el tribunal. – "Que te digo siempre?"

"No es tan fácil sabes? No es fácil pararse al frente de un salón y decir tu nombre como si fueras un animal de circo, contestar tantas preguntas como, quien eres? De donde vienes? Que haces? Nunca me he sentido cómodo con eso y tu lo sabes."

"Entonces dime como otra gente lo hace? Que tiene esa otra gente que no tienes tu?"

"Una vida sedentaria quizas!"

"Vete a tu cuarto" – me di al vuelta y me fui. Esta charla era común con mi papa. Sabía que esto pasaría por eso el día anterior había guardado unos panes en mi velador por si me daba hambre. Mientras subía escuche como Tomoko me defendía pero mi papá es terco como una mula y en ese caso no la iba a escuchar. Mi papá era bueno, lo que pasa es que no me entiende, no sabe lo que pienso, no sabe nada de mi. Mas tarde Tomoko abrió la puerta de mi cuarto y me pasó mi comida, al parecer mi papá se había ido a dormir temprano. Le agradecí a Tomoko por la comida, si ella tenía un hijo con mi papá sería una gran mamá, ojala me siguiera queriendo como lo hace ahora, con un hijo mas le dará mas atención al suyo que a mi, era lo más seguro.

EL tiempo paso y decidí acostumbrarme a este estilo de vida poco a poco, habían indicios que nos quedaríamos por lo menos un año aquí. De esos doce meses yo ya iba gastando cuatro. Ya llevaba 4 meses en Osaka y había logrado que los chicos me respetaran, nadie me fastidiaba pero tampoco nadie me hablaba. Era algo así como un elemento radioactivo en el patio. En cuatro meses mi papá no había tenido quejas de mi comportamiento solo felicitaciones por mis notas cosa que lo había llenado de orgullo y había dejado de fastidiarme con ese rollo de que tengo que hacer amigos.

En mis ratos libres me gustaba estar en casa, leyendo como siempre, a veces practicaba un poco de kendo yo solo por que no conocía a nadie mas por mi casa. Este día en especial se me había ocurrido practicar un poco en el jardín de la casa. Salí temprano pero apenas toque el jardín sentí que algo no estaba bien, sentí que alguien nos observaba, mire a todas partes pero no detecte ningún ojo entrometido. Preferí no prestarle atención a ese hecho y seguí practicando. Tomoko salió a regar el jardín y después de un rato entró. Antes de irse me dijo que la comida estaría lista en un momento pero no le hice caso. Yo seguí con lo mio como siempre. Después de 10 minutos volvió a salir a llamarme, entre, sentí otra vez como esos ojos se clavaron en mi espalda y me pusieron los pelos de punta. Tomoko volvió a llamarme así que fui a comer, ya estaba acabando cuando me di cuenta de algo…

"Deje al perro afuera, lo voy a meter" – salí corriendo a traerlo, me había estado acompañando allá afuera. Cuando abrí la puerta estaba junto a la reja de la entrada, olfateando a alguien, sería a la persona que me estaba mirando? Saqué mi cabeza para ver pero no vi a nadie, tuve que ir a traer al perro por que no quería obedecer, estaba raro, el no es amistoso con la gente extraña.

No volvieron a pasar cosas raras otra vez hasta el día de hoy que regrese al colegio. Como siempre iba con pesadumbre, había cogido cariño a despertarme tarde pero tenía que salir sino me castigarían por tardanza. Otra vez volvía a tener la sensación de que alguien me miraba y seguía. Varias veces voltee para tratar de capturar a alguien con la mirada pero no encontré a nadie. Me estaría volviendo loco? Me apresure y entre al colegio. Me senté en mi carpeta a la mitad del salón a esperar a la profesora. Ella llegó, al parecer había un alumno nuevo o eso fue lo que escuche por las chicas que cuchicheaban delante de mí, por lo menos ahora ya no soy yo el nuevo. Sería mi imaginación o el efecto de la mirada se me había quedado pegado, sentía que acaparaba la visión de alguien, alguien que se sentaba al fondo, sería del chico nuevo? Toda la clase me miraba, no me quitaba un ojo de encima hasta la hora de recreo que me escabullí entre la gente y logre llegar hasta el patio. Busque mi banca y me senté, la gente sabía que mientras leía no debían fastidiarme.

Estaba absortó en mi lectura cuando comenzaron las miradas otra vez. Esta vez ya no detecte una sino varias, incluso sentí como la gente me señalaba con el dedo, que estarían diciendo de mi? Agucé el oído. Oía todo tipo de versiones acerca de mi, ya le estaban contando todo sobre mi al nuevo, seguro advirtiéndole que no se metiera conmigo. Un timbre de voz bastante agudo llegó hasta mi oreja, era la voz de Yoshi, la chica más chismosa del salón, sabía la vida de todo el mundo, no sabía como hacía para descubrir todas esas cosas de la gente, incluso cosas privadas, lo más probable era que sabía un montón sobre mi, ella me daba miedo de lo que pudiera decir.

Luego escuche pasos, pasos que se acercaban a mí, pasos que se detenían y ojos que se clavaban en mi cabeza. No planeaba mirarlo, no podría, Yoshi seguro le habría contado un montón de cosas.

"Hola mi nombre es…" – la mejor alternativa en este caso era no dejarlo hablar, si no decía nada nadie se enteraría nada y si aun así quería hablar con el entonces lo harían en un lugar aparte donde nadie pudiera oírlos.

"No me interesa como te llames solo aléjate que me tapas la luz del sol y no puedo ver bien!"

"Pero…" – no me interesó escuchar nada mas, si quería hablar que hablara solo entonces. Me pare y me fui de mi lugar, felizmente poco después sonó la campana y todos regresamos al salón. Había sido muy grosero con él pero no tenía otra alternativa o si?

Traté de no darle mucha importancia a ese asunto pero aún así me seguía incomodando las miradas en clase. Debió ser él el que me miraba constantemente o los demás, miradas inquisidoras, seguro no les había agradado mi comportamiento, quizás así las chicas dejarían de mirarme y de cuchichear cada vez que me ven pasar por los corredores. Al final de la clase agarré mis cosas y me fui tan rápido como pude. Camine y camine sin un rumbo fijo, aún sentía que alguien me miraba pero a pesar de que volteaba para ver si encontraba alguien con características de fisgón la calle estaba vacía. Debía estar volviéndome loco o paranoico. Traté de relajarme un poco, busqué un parque para ver a la gente pasear, eso me relajaba un poco por que me ponía a fantasear. Patético pero me daban ganas de soñar, que pensaría mi papá si supiera esto? Seguro se espantaría y trataría de cambiar mi mentalidad.

En el parque encontré un grupo de niños jugando en las cajas de arena, se veía tan pacífica la escena. Recordé que me gustaba jugar con la arena, jugaba solo por que no me gustaba estar con el resto, a parte no podía conversar con extraños, eso me enseñaron en el nido. Seguí caminando y encontré otro grupo de chicos, debían ser más o menos de mi edad y jugaban con la pelota, se veía divertido, me daban ganas de jugar, pero no los conocía, no me podía meter si no me llamaban. Noté que uno de los chicos se fue, quedaba un cupo… pero no me anime a tomarlo, otro chico de por ahí tomo la posta… y aquí viene lo que siempre me decía mi papá, sus palabras me retumbaban como un disco rayado 'No te quedes', 'no seas tímido', 'has nuevos amigos'. El consejo era bueno pero tenía la maldita costumbre de nunca seguirlo.

No se cuanto tiempo me habré quedado ahí pensando, según mi percepción del tiempo no mucho pero según el reloj de mi muñeca me había quedado como dos horas en esa posición. Miré al cielo y ya estaba empezando a oscurecer. Me esperaba un sermón en casa. Me aleje lo más rápido que pude tratando de pensar en una excusa lo suficientemente buena y sobre todo que fuera creíble. Que podía ser? La primera idea fue decir la verdad: 'Papá me quede pensando en el parque y cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde' o una mentira que era algo que me podía salvar el pellejo, algo como: 'Papá por fin hice amigos y me quedé jugando con ellos en el parque!' podía ser una buena noticia para el pero era muy poco creíble dado que yo no juego. Otras ideas cruzaron por mi cabeza también como me quede en el colegio para limpiar, me quedé ayudando a un compañero aunque esa tampoco me la iban a creer.

Por fin llegué a casa, no había tomado una decisión. Opte por decirle la primera que se me viniera a la cabeza de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo, mucho dependía yo de eso. Entré a casa esperando a que no me hicieran mucho caso, cerré la puerta despacito y camine de puntitas pero el grito de mi papá me puso los pelos de punta.

"KOUJI! Que horas son estas de llegar! No sabes que tienes que llamar antes cuando vas a llegar tarde?" – mala suerte, ha tenido un mal día en el trabajo pero aún así que culpa tengo yo? Por que siempre se las desquita conmigo?

"Si lo sé pero se me hizo tarde. Lo siento". – supongo que con una disculpa se arreglara todo.. no? En estos casos siempre era mejor dejarlo tranquilo para que se relajara y pensara mejor. Seguí subiendo las escaleras para perderme en mi cuarto que en estos casos actuaba como santuario y me mantenía alejado de papá.

"Escúchame cuando te hablo! Parece que a ti no te importa nada de lo que sucede en la casa. Tu mamá estaba preocupada por ti, debes llamar!" – parece que papá estaba más alterado que de costumbre y lo peor de todo era que hablaba estupideces.

"Cuantas veces te voy a repetir ELLA NO ES MI MAMÁ! Mi mamá murió cuando yo nací PUNTO!" – Estaba hirviendo como el agua, igual que mi papá, al parecer en medio de todo somos iguales por más que odie admitirlo. El calor se me bajó de la nada al ver a Tomoko empezar a llorar, sé que era duró para ella escuchar eso pero era la verdad, así lo sentía yo. Tuve ganas de disculparme en el acto con ella, no fue mi intención hacerla sentir mal en ningún momento pero papá me sacaba de las casillas. Pero mis disculpas se quedaron en eso, una simple intención por que mi papá me pegó una de sus famosas cachetadas según el para hacerme ver lo malo que había sido. Si fui malo, pero como dije no fue mi intención. Me paré y seguí caminando, no iba a permitir que papá me siguiera hablando y requintando con la cabeza caliente. Sentí que me seguía pero como todo desgraciado tenía buena suerte, y la persona que herí sin querer me defendió en la escalera. Pude llegar a mi cuarto con mi mejilla roja y adolorida y mis ánimos por los suelos.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me senté en mi cama. Inconcientemente abrí el primer cajón de mi velador y saqué el marco vacío, traté de imaginarme la cara de mi mamá, de aquí a un tiempo empezaba a sentir que me estaba olvidando de su cara. Vi mi cara reflejada en el vidrio del marco, el golpe me dolía cada vez más. Deje en marco encima del velador y fui a mi escritorio. Del cajón saqué una regla de metal fría y me la puse en la cara para que bajara la hinchazón, no podía ir por hielo por que mi papá aún estaba despierto. Sería el golpe de mi papá que había acabado con la sensación de que alguien me miraba o era mi imaginación? Había sido malo, estaba arrepentido, quería llorar pero no podía. Mi maldad había herido a Tomoko. Estire mi brazo y lo vi tan blanco con la otra mano me di un golpe usando la regla de metal que ahora estaba caliente y ya no servía para bajarme la hinchazón. Me dolió, tanto como le dolieron a Tomoko mis palabras, tanto como le dolería a mi mamá saber que me porto mal. Decidí que un golpe no ea suficiente, me di tantas veces con la regla que me brazo se puso rojo pero pare de hacerlo cuando Tomoko tocó mi puerta.

Tapé mi brazo con mi casaca y la dejé entrar. Había venido con hielos para mi cara, me sentí peor que antes. Ella no me miraba directo a los ojos, solo me puso el hielo en la cara. Si había alguien avergonzado ese debía ser yo.

"Lo siento. No quise decir eso allá abajo. En verdad no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Fui un tonto. Me perdonas?"

"No te preocupes Kouji. No es justo que se te obligue a decir lo que no sientes. No soy tu mamá pero te quiero como si lo fueras". – Este era el día de hacerme sentir mal creo – "Por las disculpas no te preocupes, te comprendo, yo pase por lo mismo cuando mi papá se volvió a casar. Yo debo ser una molestia para ti, yo soy más bien la que te pido disculpas por ponerme a llorar como una tonta, no fue mi intención hacer que tu papá reaccionara así". – se levanto y se fue de mi cuarto. Una vez más me quede solo y peor que nunca.

A la mañana siguiente volvió el día de colegio. Mis palabras debían ser como dagas por que hoy no supe nada del chico nuevo, es más no fue a clases. Traté de averiguar algo pero sin levantar sospecha. Agucé mi oído una vez más para ver que se decía. Por supuesto no hice caso a los chismes y me fui directo a escuchar fuentes más confiables como Yoshi que estaba como siempre hablando rápido con su amiga del costado.

"Me enteré el nombre del nuevo! Se llama Kouichi Kimura! Parece que se mudó por aquí ahora último pero ayer solo vino para conocer una escuela y si le gustaba el ambiente vendría aquí!"

"Si pero no creo que vuelva. Después de haber sido ignorado por Minamoto va a ser bien difícil verlo otra vez por aquí"

"Puede que tengas razón pero igual no pierdo las esperanzas. No se si lo viste bien pero yo logre ver sus ojos! Son muy bonitos…" – La información más importante fue que al parecer no regresaría y todo era por mi culpa! Era una gran imbécil. Espere a que empezaran las clases para estar seguro que no regresaría y así fue, no vino. La gente en el recreo se alejaba de mi más que nunca, tanto miedo me tenían? A la salida me fui de frente a mi casa, no quería que el espectáculo de ayer se volviera a repetir.

Ya en casa me puse a pensar como podría subirle el ánimo a Tomoko. Ella parecía como si se hubiera olvidado por completo del incidente de ayer. Papá cuando llegó no me saludó, tampoco me dirigió la palabra, me estaría castigando con indiferencia? Podría soportarlo? Traté de hablarle para disculparme también con él pero no me respondió. Era igual de terco que yo. La cena transcurrió en silencio de ultratumba. Como papá no me hablaba traté de llamar su atención contando en voz alta como me había ido en el colegio y los exámenes que me habían entregado pero lo único que logré fue que me pidiera sal que estaba a mi costado. Al final el se paró y se fue, Tomoko me hizo una señal diciéndome que ya se la pasaría, aún así no era justo que me ignorara de ese modo.

Me fui a mi cuarto a hacer mis tareas como siempre, solo el perro vino a hacerme compañía. Tomoko tenía razón, si papá no me quería hablar por ahora no lo haría pero tarde o temprano me tenía que volver a resondrar, eso estaba en su naturaleza.

Al día siguiente regrese al colegio, me sentía cansado, sería por que estaba a mitad de semana? El camino al colegio se me hizo largo por el sol, demasiado calor me cansaba pero aún así logre llegar. Fui a los casilleros a dejar mi zapatos de calle. Pero cuando lo abrí encontré un sobre. Se habrían equivocado al dejarlo aquí? Lo mire bien pero decía mi nombre. No pude con la curiosidad y lo abrí. Tenía un papel escrito, lo saqué.

Hola Kouji 

_Quiero hablar contigo por que sé muchas cosas de tu pasado, cosas que no sabes e involucran a la persona de la foto. No te puedo decir más por que me parece que sería mejor contándotelo en persona ya que es algo delicado. _

_Podríamos vernos el viernes a las 9 pm en la estación del tren? Hazme saber si esa hora te conviene dejando el sticker verde pegado en tu casillero, así sabré sino ponme una hora en el sticker, yo puedo a cualquier hora después de las 7. _

_Ah me olvidaba, esa foto es un regalo mio para ti, espero te guste ya que me entere que perdiste la tuya._

_Nos vemos el viernes entonces…_

No tenía nombre, quien sería? Que cosas sabría de él? Persona de la foto? Metí mi mano otra vez al sobre y toque un papel fotográfico, saqué la foto. La persona era mi mamá! Pero que información acerca de mi mamá se refería esta persona? Que relación tendrían? O habrían tenido por que ella ahora estaba muerta. Nueve de la noche… si iba poder… así no me dejarán de todas formas no iba a faltar. Pegué el sticker en mi casillero y con plumón escribí: Ahí estaré

Ya solo faltaban un par de días teniendo en cuenta que el miércoles recién estaba comenzando… tenía un motivo ahora para resistir la semana.

TBC

Wow! Es la primera vez que el capítulo de Kouji me sale más corto que el de Kouichi. Ya empecé a hacer el capítulo 5 y espero ponerlo antes de que se acabe el mes. Lo que si me gustaría serían unos cuantos reviews para subir mi ánimo que últimamente a estado medio caído por cosas del corazón TT

Bueno no se si sepan pero esta historia estaba programada para 6 entregas. Por ahora voy 4 pero el 5 y 6 saldrán pronto. Me va a dar penar matar a esta historia por que le cogí bastante cariño, aparte es mi primer fic suave, dulce y tierno aunque siempre le termino metiendo unas cuantas riñas y pleitos pero nada fuera de lo común.

Algunas cosas que pongo son sentimientos propios y vivencias y cosas y oigo, leo y veo. Me siento feliz por el resultado pero me sentiria más feliz feliz con mas reviews . 

Me gustarían también algunas ideas para fics (si alguien tiene que me las de), también me gustaría hacer un fic en conjunto (dos cerebros son mejor que uno y que mejor si son mas de 2!)

Bueno eso es todo por ahora… ya saben… escriban! o. 


	5. Comenzando a conocer

Bueno bienvenidos a la penúltima entrega de Caretas!

Este capítulo es el más tierno y dulce que he hecho en mi vida creo, después de esto morire de diabetes como dice mi amiga. En fin…

Digimon no es mio, solo soy una pobre chica que se dedica a escribir en sus ratos libres algunas cochinadas y otras cosas… como esto por ejemplo.

Lean este capítulo y dejenme reviews por favor que tengo ganas de saber sus opiniones!

Caretas 

Capítulo 5: Comenzando a conocer

No pude vivir pensando en la noche del viernes, no me concentraba absolutamente en nada. No hacía caso a nada ni a nadie y me gane algunos problemas con eso. En principio estaba tan distraído que cuando me hablo la directora, voz que no reconocí como superior, la ignore completamente, una falta muy grave de educación según ella, yo diría que eso más fue por omisión pero eso ya no importaba. Me castigo para la tarde del viernes, problemas para mí por que el viernes tenía que verme con la persona que me mando ese sobre. Vi el papel del castigo y me tenía que quedar en el colegio purgando condena hasta las seis de la tarde, eso solo me dejaría una hora para llegar hasta la estación de trenes, a parte no tendría tiempo de decirle nada a papá de que llegaría tarde.

Aún era jueves y tendría todo el resto de la noche para contarle a papá, si él tenía ganas de escucharme, lo que había pasado y ponerlo sobre alerta sobre mi castigo. Pero aún así tenía el problema que si salía a las seis en mi casa tendría que estar a más tardar a las siete, hora que se supone estaría en la estación. Que problema! Como iba a hacer para estar en dos lugares a la vez y todo por mi maldita manía de no prestar atención a nadie. Me levante de mi cama, que en estos momentos era el lugar donde mejor pensaba y miré por la ventana, el carro de papá se estaba estacionando. La mejor decisión era decirle a papá lo de mi castigo e ignorarlo cuando me requinte por llegar tarde mañana, total no sería la última vez que se enojaría conmigo o sí?

Tome aire y le pedí suerte a la fotografía de mamá. Bajé por las escaleras muy despacio y me oculté detrás de la mesa del descanso para tantear de que ánimos había llegado papá y planear la mejor manera de contarle las cosas. Esa noche papá estaba normal, no estaba ni muy gruñón ni muy despreocupado lo que significaba que si le decía algo no estallaría pero si haría demasiadas preguntas. Las preguntas de papá siempre eran motivo de preocupación para mí por que al ser periodista de profesión siempre lograba sacarle la verdad a la gente, en este caso lograba acorralarme y siempre tenía la manera de saber lo que en verdad había pasado, así no me creyera al completamente.

Esperé hasta que Tomoko lo recibió, él desajustó su corbata y se quito el saco. Al parecer captó mi mirada por que empezó a buscarme. Traté de hacerme el inocente y bajé. Para estar normal tenía una mirada muy inquisitiva como si estuviera probando mis intenciones.

"Que ha pasado? No es común que tu me salgas a recibir apenas llegue. Tu no eres como mayordomo usualmente. Que has hecho?" – que rápido lo sacó esta vez! Puse una cara disimulada pero igual daba, por más que se lo dijera más tarde de todas formas lo iba a saber. Abandoné la estrategia de inocencia y le dije la verdad.

"Me castigaron. Mañana llegaré tarde a casa. De nada servía que te lo pintara de otra manera, de todas formas te ibas a enterar. No quería ganarme otro golpe por llegar tarde por que con uno me basta. Es bastante difícil de esconder sabes?

"Esta bien. Pero se puede saber que hiciste? O esperas que llame y averigüe por mi cuenta que paso?"

"Ignore a la directora sin querer. Estaba distraído y no me di cuenta que era ella. No me castigo por que hice algo malo, lo hizo por mi falta de educación."

"Esta bien, te creo. Eso de la falta de educación sé té esta haciendo costumbre no? Mañana te quiero en la casa a las siete en punto para que comiences tu castigo aquí. No quiero excusas! Ahora ve a tu cuarto y no bajes hasta la hora de comer" – Estaba de buen humor, me pregunto por que sería? No puse mayor impedimento y me fui a mi cuarto. Había tomado bastante bien lo que le dije ahora el problema era afrontarlo mañana cuando llegue tarde y sin una excusa decente y creíble. Por lo menos se saldría con la suya y resolvería algunas dudas como quien le mandó la foto de su mamá por ejemplo.

La distracción era algo que nadie me lo podía quitar, ni siquiera la cara de papá cuando veía mis inútiles intentos por atrapar con el tenedor un pedazo de papa. Me demoré un siglo en terminar la cena y otro par de milenios en limpiar la cocina. Hasta Tomoko se dio cuanta lo poco presente que estaba. Incluso hasta echado en mi cama pensando no me había dado cuenta que el perro estaba babeándome la cara y eso era algo que no soportaba por que me daban cosquillas.

A la mañana siguiente salí temprano. Me puse mi pantalón, zapatillas, la casaca para la noche y un gorro para taparme la cara tal y como había hecho ayer. El gorro era con visera para el sol y la sombra que hacía en mi cara era perfecta por que ocultaba el moretón del otro día. Tomoko me alcanzó el refrigerio por que llegaría más tarde de la habitual y me podría desmayar del hambre según ella.

Mi nerviosismo aumentó en clases conforme se acercaba la hora de salida. Cuando al fin sonó el timbre de salida y los chicos se iban a disfrutar sus fines de semana a excepción de los que practicaban algún deporte y eran miembros de algún club o simplemente los castigados como yo. Antes de empezar el castigo intenté comer algo pero simplemente no pude, la emoción iba en aumento a velocidad increíble, mi corazón bombeaba más rápido que de costumbre pero todo esto fue bajado un poco cuando me enteré que tenía como castigo que trapear todo el segundo piso aparte de arreglar las carpetas.

Fue un trabajo difícil, especialmente cuando sentí que se me cerraba el pecho. Sería por los productos de limpieza? El dolor era insoportable y sentía que por momentos se me cortaba la respiración. Me dolía también mucho el brazo tanto que sentí la necesidad de mirarlo para ver si me había hecho alguna herida o algo parecido. Cuando lo vi me extrañe, tenía un moretón horrible, no me acordaba haberme golpeado con algo, miré mis piernas y también estaban algo golpeadas. Cuando acabe miré el reloj… ERAN LAS SEIS Y DIEZ! Tendría que volar para llegar a tiempo! No perdí mucho el tiempo y agarre mi maleta y salí como alma que lleva el diablo. No paré de correr hasta que llegue a la estación, eso significaba todo el camino de una hora y descansar en las escaleras para tratar de recuperar el aliento. Me fije en el reloj de la estación. Eran las siete y cuarto, había llegado quince minutos tarde! Empecé a buscar a alguien, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta a quien. Lo del chico nuevo solo había sido una suposición, nunca tuve pruebas de él.

Esperé pero nadie vino y nadie parecía tener interés de querer hablar conmigo. No era justo que arriesgará de aquella manera mi pellejo si nadie iba a ir. Entonces se me prendió el foco. SI me había pedido que llegará a las siete a la estación del tren significaba que la persona iba a venir de otra parte… y lo más probable era que el tren de esa persona debía llegar un rato antes de las siete o a las siete a mas tardar. Corrí hasta un guardia y le pregunte que tren había llegado a las siete.

"A ver… a las siete llegaron dos trenes. Uno de Shibuya y otro del sur pero no me acuerdo de donde exactamente". – le di las gracias por el dato y salí corriendo hacía la boletería. Compraría un boleto e iría a buscar a quien me envió el sobre, no importaba si me demoraba, de todas formas ya estaba castigado. El problema era que habían llegado dos trenes a esa hora, cual de las dos rutas tomaría…

"Toma la de Shibuya… alguien quería verte en Shibuya" – pasé tan rápido al costado de esa anciana que cuando asimilé lo que me había dicho ya estaba como a veinte pasos de ella. Voltee para preguntarle pero ya no estaba la anciana. Se me vino a la mente Shibuya, sería cierto lo que escuchó? Cuando llegue a la boletería compre un pase para ir a Shibuya.

"Apúrate niño por que el tren sale en un minuto!" – salí corriendo tan rápido que ni siquiera recibí mi vuelto. Tomé el tren un segundo antes que empezara a moverse. Mi corazón latía más rápido que nunca, por algún motivo me sentía bien, sentía que estaba en la pista correcta.

Llegué como a las ocho a la estación de Shibuya. Bajé del tren y empece a buscar a alguien. Saqué la carta y examiné algún detalle. La caligrafía no era de chica pero si de alguien bastante minucioso por que no tenía faltas ortográficas. No tenía letra de garabato por lo tanto no era alguien muy mayor. Para que me hubieran dejado el sobre en el casillero tendría que haber sido un chico del colegio, un adulto hubiera ocasionado sospecha. Entonces si pudo haber sido el chico nuevo del otro día. El problema era que nunca me digne a verle la cara… rayos!

Caminé por toda la estación buscando a un chico como de mi edad pero no vi a ninguno, los que habían eran algo mayores que yo o menores y todos iban con sus papas, ninguno estaba solo. Entre caminada i caminada llegue hasta un tumulto de gente que trataban de ver algo, aparentemente un accidente por que habían unos paramédicos que se llevaban a alguien en camilla. La gente no me dejaba ver nada así que le pregunte a alguien que había pasado. A mi costado había un chico bastante grande así que le pregunte al como quien no quiere la cosa y sin mirarlo a la cara.

"Ah si, yo también acabo de llegar aquí. Tampoco sé muy bien pero parece que un chico se cayó de las escaleras y esta inconsciente, se lo acaban de llevar al hospital más cercano." – de pronto el chico pareció clavar los ojos en mi. – "Kouichi! Que sorpresa! Hacía tiempo no te veía!"

"Eh.. Te has confundido, yo no me llamo Kouichi." – alguien parecido a mí? Pobre… pero esa voz se me hacía familiar… ese cuerpo, esa cara… ese olor a chocolate… - "Jumpei… Jumpei Shibayama?"

Al parecer el aún no reconocía mi cara pero aguzó su vista… - "Kouji? Minamoto! Por Dios! Siglos que no te veía! Ya te estaba comenzando a extrañar a ti y a tus cartas. Te has mudado por aquí?"

"No, a decir verdad estaba buscando a alguien por aquí. De repente tu me podrías ayudar a buscar!" – Verdad, no me había acordado que Jumpei se había mudado por esta zona. Lo más probable era que él conociera varios sitios para poder buscar! – "Verás… alguien me escribió una carta y…" – Por algún motivo empecé a perder la atención de Jumpei que miraba como a través de mí o había algo a tras? Voltee para ver que había acaparado su visión. Había un policía hablando con dos chicos. Uno de cabello alborotado y casaca roja y una chica rubia que tenía cara de preocupación, ella estaba llorando. Cuando volví a ver a Jumpei él estaba corriendo al lado de la chica. Me acerqué un poco para tratar de escuchar algo pero no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado.

"Tranquilícense por favor. Una vez más cuéntenme que fue lo que ocurrió." – el policía trataba de serenarlos.

"Bueno es que nosotros veníamos acompañando a un amigo y parece que el se tropezó, no sabemos como exactamente pero se rodó las escaleras" – el chico del cabello alborotado estaba algo más tranquilo que la chica pero aún así su voz estaba intranquila.

"Esta bien. Cómo se llama el accidentado? Y a donde podemos contactar para avisarle a algún familiar?" – El chico iba a contestar cuando Jumpei los interrumpió.

"Que paso Izumi? Por que estas llorando?"

"Habíamos venido a la estación para acompañar a Kouichi y el se cayó por las escaleras. Se golpeó la cabeza y ahora esta mal en el hospital, se lo acaban de llevar y justo cuando iba a… iba a…" – ahora era el chico de cabello alborotado el que le deba codazos a Izumi pero curiosamente mirándolo a él. La chica volteo a verlo también y se quedó pasmada. – "Tu!" – corrió hacía mi. No sabía que hacer, no pude ni siquiera moverme. No la conocía, no había manera que ella me conociera tampoco.

"Ya estas bien Kouichi? Amigo, pense que te habían llevado al hospital, iba a ser una pena decirle algo a tu mamá" – El chico de cabello alborotado le hablaba como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Pero ese nombre… Kouichi… se parecía bastante al suyo y aparte Jumpei también lo había confundido con él… quien era este Kouichi?

"Tu también lo confundiste Takuya, la verdad el parecido es asombroso. El no es Kouichi, es Kouji. No sé si les comente de él antes, cuando conocí a Kouichi también lo confundí. Parecen gemelos no?" – las caras de los dos chicos eran una mezcla de exasperación con algo más, ellos sabían al parecer algo que yo no. El policía les volvió a preguntar y ella fue quien respondió esta vez.

"Se llama Kouichi Kimura. Su mamá esta trabajando en estos momentos si es que no esta en su casa ya. Le doy el teléfono". – Habría escuchado bien? Dijo Kimura? Kimura era el apellido de mamá cuando era soltera. – "La señora se llama Kimura, Hitomi Kimura".

"HITOMI KIMURA!" – Ese era el nombre de mi mamá. No perdí tiempo, tenía que estar seguro. Saqué la foto de mi mamá que tenía en uno de los cuadernos y se lo mostré a la chica. – "Es ella? Es Hitomi Kimura? Es mi mamá? RESPONDÉ!" – se quedó muda de pronto pero su silencio fue como un si para mi. Salí corriendo de la estación. Era la primera vez que venía a este lugar y no conocía absolutamente nada de ahí. Paré el primer taxi que paso y le pedí que me llevara al hospital más cercano.

Entre corriendo al hospital y pedí información sobre Kouichi. Me dijeron que estaba en el área de emergencias, me indicaron por donde ir. Entre a la sala esquivando a las enfermeras que trataban de detenerme. Busqué una cara igual a la mía en alguna parte hasta que la encontré. Lo habían tratado de resucitar aparentemente pero no había surtido efecto. Le estaban tapando la cara. Tuve un montón de sentimientos encontrados en ese momento. Tenía una rabia tremenda, el había hablado conmigo y yo no le había hecho el menor caso pero el tampoco había tratado de llegar a mi o si? Si, si lo había hecho, después de todo él me había encontrado y yo no le hice caso.

Los doctores me dejaron llegar hasta él ya que no habían podido hacer nada. Empecé a llorar y de la impotencia empecé a golpearlo. Hasta ahora pienso que fue suerte por que cuando me di cuenta los doctores de separaban de él por que la máquina había vuelto a sonar. Estaba vivo! Traté de estar a su lado, le cogí la mano. Traté de calentársela frotándolo, empezó a mover los dedos. Era una sensación mágica, por primera vez en mi vida me sentía completo, como si toda mi vida hubiera estado esperando por él y por mi estupidez casi lo pierdo por completo.

Ahora si las enfermeras luchaban por sacarme del costado de mi hermano pero yo no me quería ir de su lado, quería quedarme con él. Aún así lograron apartarme de su lado, me llevaron a un cuarto aparte y me dieron unas pastillas tranquilizantes. Yo no me las quería comer, no me quería dormir pero se aprovecharon que estaba solo y las estorbaba.

Desperté no sé cuantas horas después. Salí del cuarto y busqué a mi hermano. Cuando llegué a su habitación se le veía bastante mejor a pesar que estaba dormido. La luz del sol entraba por su ventana, me sentía frío así que me senté a su lado. Recordé que odiaba a los hospitales por el olor especialmente, pero ahora tenía la sensación de paz. Cerré mis ojos y apoye mi cabeza en sus brazos, me amodorré a su lado, me sentía muy cómodo. Sentía como se me bajaba la presión, me moría de frío por la mala noche a pesar que me habían puesto a dormir.

Habría pasado un rato cuando sentí sus dedos moverse. Me incorporé a su lado. Era igual a mi. Sus ojos se veían cansados pero estaban igual de brillantes que… no sabía con certeza a que. Intentó hablar y a pesar que traté que no lo hiciera habló.

"No quería que la cosa hubiera sido así. Lamento no haber llegado ayer." – lamentar? – "Quería decirte lo que ya sabes de otra manera. Izumi me lo contó todo, dijo que no te pudo parar, ella no es buena mintiendo ni ocultando las cosas. Te voy a pedir un favor. Que mamá no te vea, aún no le he dicho nada… si? Quiero que sea una sorpresa."

"Esta bien. Yo me iré para que mamá no me vea pero… como sabías?" – antes de irme necesitaba algunas respuestas, como había sabido el de mi?

"No te puedo contar todo ahorita pero básicamente la abuela me lo contó todo. Te fui buscando por dos años hasta que di contigo."

"Pero…" – iba a preguntarle algo mas pero sus ojos se cerraban. Lo último que alcanzó a decirme fue…

"No te…puedo decir mas… por ahora… lo siento. Si quieres saberlo con urgencia pregúntale a… I.z.u.m.i" – sus ojos se cerraron por completo, me quedé estático. Salí de la habitación y busqué a la tal Izumi que no estaba en ninguna parte. Ya iba a desistir encontrarla hasta que la ví entrando a la cafetería con el chico del cabello alborotado. Corrí hacia ellos y la abordé.

"Kouichi me dijo que me contaras lo que sabes. Dime por favor!" –la cogí fría por que titubeo a la hora de hablar.

"Por lo menos pediste por favor" – El chico del cabello alborotado me miraba con cara de exasperación. – "Nos dejaste preocupados ayer por que no te encontramos."

"Ya Takuya, comprende que estaba angustiado, esas cosas se perdonan por las circunstancias." – me miró saliendo del shock anterior y me dijo – "Vamos a la mesa que tengo hambre, ahí te digo todo lo que quieras saber" – Nos sentamos en la mesa, mientras esperábamos a que llegara su desayuno me iban contando todo lo que sabían. Me dijeron que Kouichi tampoco sabía nada de mí por que hacía solo dos años su abuela le había confesado eso. Me contaron las circunstancias por las que había pasado él para poder encontrarme. Como dio conmigo a través de Jumpei. Que había hecho varias averiguaciones por su cuenta y otras cosas más. Me dijeron que a pesar del tiempo mi hermano no se había rendido para encontrarme ya que sabía que ignoraba todo.

Al final de su desayuno les agradecí los relatos y me fui. – "No vas a desayunar? El desayuno es la mejor parte del día! Si no desayunas te puedes enfermar"

"NO, gracias. Tengo mucho que hacer antes de pensar en comer".

"Deberías pensar en comer. Estas más flaco que Kouichi y eso es decir mucho. A parte te ves muy pálido, hace cuanto no comes?" –Takuya recién me conocía y se preocupaba bastante por mi. Mi hermano tenía muy buenos amigos.

"No, en serio, no estoy acostumbrado a tomar seguido desayuno. Aprendí a vivir sin el. Además…"

"Te esperan en casa seguro" – upps! Papá no sabía nada de mi desde ayer! Yo esperaba llegar tarde no volver al día siguiente!

"Me van a matar! Ya me voy! Nos vemos!" – y salí corriendo. Cuando me sentaba en el tren caí en la cuenta de algo. Por que me preocupaba tanto tan de repente. Papá según sabía ahora no había sido ningún santo. Me había mentido en el hecho que mamá estaba viva, me había llevado a ver la tumba de quien sabe quien cada vez que le preguntaba por mamá. Si el me hubiera dicho la verdad desde el principio de repente mi vida hubiera sido diferente a lo que era ahora. Por otra parte si bien me ira se incrementaba por eso también significaban otras cosas. Papá debió quererme mucho para inventar semejante historia. Si él me hubiera dicho que mamá estaba viva lo más probable era que me hubiese ido a vivir con ella, entonces no lo hubiera vuelto a ver. Cabe el hecho que para hacer valer su historia mando hacer una tumba o busco a alguien con el nombre de mamá para que pudiera rezar por ella. El también a pesar de todos sus problemas en el trabajo me ha criado y educado a pesar que me porto como si no tuviera educación. Pensando en mi ya que siempre lo fastidiaba con mamá se casó. Papá no era tan mal padre después de todo aunque eso no le justificaba semejante mentira. Si me iba a dar una cachetada la recibiría con gusto, así me la fuera a poner roja otra vez.

Salí del tren y corrí a la casa por que ya me había quedado sin plata para pagarme un taxi o un bus para que me dejara cerca. Entre a la casa sudando por el ejercicio, en ese momento pense que Izumi tenía razón, me hacía falta el desayuno, mis piernas ya no daban más. En la sala vi a mi papá sentado en el sofá. Tomoko estaba tratando de calmarlo sentada a su lado, ella también estaba triste. Me acerque a ellos, mi papá se paró frente a mi y me pegó la cachetada más fuerte de mi vida, una cachetada que no solo iba con fuerza, le sentí preocupación. Mis piernas se doblaron y caí arrodillado al costado de la mesita, frente de ellos. No me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, me sentía mal por haberlo preocupado de ese modo. Recuperé el aliento, los brazos que sostenían la parte superior de mi cuerpo temblaban, sentía que me caía sin fuerzas pero unos brazos más fuertes llegaron a alzarme cuando me iba a chocar con el piso.

Me levantó como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo y me abrazó fuerte, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía tanto que ya me había olvidado de esa sensación. Sentí como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo y a pesar que ya había crecido me sentí chiquito en comparación a él. Esta vez nos separamos, logré que mis piernas me mantuvieran parado.

"Donde estuviste hijo? Por que no llegaste a dormir anoche? Acordamos que llegarías a las siete." – tenía razón, no se la podía negar. En este caso era mejor decir la verdad ya que ahora el también la sabía.

"Tenía que verme con Kouichi. El esta ahorita hospitalizado en Shibuya, casi se muere ayer, tuvo un accidente con las escaleras" – pude ver la cara de mi papá palidecer a cada momento.

"Desde cuando lo sabías? Por que no me dijiste nada?"

"Recién desde ayer a grandes rasgos. Hoy pude averiguar algo más." – hice una pausa antes de seguir hablando – "Por que no me dijiste nada acerca de mamá? Me hubieras ahorrado muchas cosas y te hubieras ahorrado psicólogo si me hubieras contado acerca de ella y de mi hermano" – Noté la cara de Tomoko en ese momento, parecía que ella tampoco sabía nada de eso.

"No sabía que tu esposa estaba viva".

"Ex esposa. Nos divorciamos después que nos separamos. Como eran muy pequeños no sabrían nada, era mejor para nosotros que no supieran que tenían gemelo, así sería más fácil criarlos. Me divorcie para poder casarme contigo Tomoko, era algo que ya lo había planeado, lo hubiera hecho antes pero el papeleo duró mucho más tiempo del planeado."

"Por lo menos me hubieras explicado, yo no soy tan malo, puedo entender sabes? Kouichi si sabía de tu existencia pero yo pensaba a mamá muerta. Lo único que no sabía Kouichi era de mi hasta hace poco, la abuela se lo contó antes de morir" – recién me ponía a llorar por la abuela a pesar que nunca la conocí. – Me gustaría volver a Shibuya más tarde para ver como sigue mi hermano. Tu también deberías venir a ver a tu otro hijo, el debe estar más triste ya que sabiendo los dos de cada uno nunca lo ibas a visitar, seguro que ni siquiera lo llamabas".

"Hace como dos años que no hablo con él. Si lo llamaba pero muy de vez en cuando. Tu también hablaste con tu mamá una vez. Ella te vino a ver pero estabas durmiendo. Te acuerdas que ella se llevó tu regalo, esa vez no fue un sueño, era ella. me acuerdo que se puso muy feliz" – Por que me decía esas cosas ahora? Por que no me las pudo decir antes? – "Come algo y báñate. Saldremos en dos horas para Shibuya. Tomoko vienes con nosotros? Sería bueno que conozcas a mi otro hijo"

"Me encantaría ir a conocerlos. A él y a tu mamá Kouji" – Asentí con la cabeza. Subí a bañarme. El agua me relajo bastante tanto que casi me quedo dormido en la bañera. Noté las marcas de los moretones de ayer, habían bajado su hinchazón. Traté de recordar como me las había hecho pero aún así no supe como. Baje a comer algo. Takuya había tenido razón, los pantalones me quedaban anchos de todas partes, debía empezar a comer de nuevo y más seguido. Papá cumplió esa tarde. Antes de llegar al hospital hicimos un par de paradas para comprar algunas cosas como flores para la habitación, unas para mi mamá, unos chocolates para mamá también.

Cuando llegamos al hospital papá estaciono el carro. Yo bajé corriendo para ver a mi hermano. Recordé que aún no había visto a mamá, Kouichi ya le habría contado sobre mi? Tuve miedo de entrar a la habitación pero papá me empujó hacia adentro y caí de bruces. Me incorporé rápido pero ya había llamado la atención de todos los presentes. En la habitación estaban Jumpei tratando de abrazar a Izumi que por todos los medios se trataba de alejar de él, Takuya por otra parte aprovechándose que Jumpei había bajado la guardia trataba de quitarle un chocolate que se asomaba de su bolsillo, Kouichi se había estado riendo de la situación frente a él y mamá estaba sentada a su costado. Pero ahora sus ojos me miraban a mí, así como siempre lo había soñado. Papá también estaba a mi costado y Tomoko no se atrevía a entrar, su situación ahí era bastante incómoda.

Izumi se dio cuenta de la situación y agarró a los dos chicos y se los llevó afuera. Me acerqué a mamá, tenía miedo de ella, no por que me fuera hacer algo, no, pero ella se veía muy frágil y triste, obviamente por Kouichi. Vi a mi hermano que me hacía señas para que me acercara más. Me puse rojo e hice lo que me había muerto por hacer toda la vida… la abracé. Ella se puso a llorar y yo me uní a ella. mamá me alejó de ella para verme bien.

"Estás muy flaco Kouji. Tienes que comer hijo! Te extrañe un montón, siempre quise ir a verte pero la mayoría de las veces no sabía donde estabas". – le alcance a mamá las flores que le había traído. – "Que gusto que hayas venido Musashi. Kouichi estaba preguntando por ti también. Tu debes ser…" – Tomoko se acerco para saludar a mamá.

"Ella es Tomoko, es mi otra mamá!" – era increíble mi cambio al ver a mamá. En medio de todo era verdad. Después de todo lo que había pasado me pareció lo más justo para ella. Tomoko siempre se había portado bien conmigo y si al principio no se lo dije era por que estaba resentido con papá, ella no tenía que pagar pato todo el tiempo. Por otra parte sentí que Tomoko había agradecido mis palabras. Deje que mis papas conversaran y me acerque a mi hermano.

"Como estas… niisan?" – me sentía raro diciéndole niisan ya que no era normal para mi tener hermanos y mucho menos mayores que yo. Cuando lo vi parecía que no le incomodaba el hecho, al contrario se veía complacido. – "Te puedo decir niisan.. no?"

"Me siento mejor… otouto. Solo me quedan unos cuantos moretones de la caída, pero me siento mejor." – se remango la camisa y me mostró el moretón de su brazo y luego el de sus piernas… caí en la cuenta que ya los había visto antes. Lo mire y me remangue también el pantalón y al camisa. Yo tenía los mismos moretones que mi hermano. Los moretones de ayer no me los había hecho yo, se los había hecho él. – "Veo que compartimos más que el dolor… tal y como me lo dijo la abuela. Apuesto a que antes has sentido cosas parecidas pero no tenían motivo aparente de ser." – Ahora que lo decía él tenía razón. Durante toda mi vida había sentido todo tipo de cosas, por momentos era confuso pero en medio de todo tenía algo cierto lo que decía la gente. Los gemelos pueden compartir las emociones, ellos tenían empatía.

Mis papas nos dejaron solos en la habitación para que pudiéramos hablar un poco más. Me hubiera gustado quedarme un rato más con mamá pero al parecer ellos tenían interés en que nos conociéramos un poco más primero.

Mi hermano me contó todo acerca de él. Su relación con mamá y la abuela. Me contó que casi llego a ir a la boda pero como la abuela se puso mal no llegó a ir. EL había resuelto más misterios que yo por que me dio respuestas que ni siquiera podía recordar como por ejemplo, que yo me había puesto mal el día e la boda justo en el momento que la abuela se había puesto mal. Recordé también cosas como por ejemplo el día que nos mudamos para la isla, también me puse mal ese día y a la semana me enferme según Kouichi coincidía esa fecha con al muerte de la abuela. Yo no podía creer que había sentido todo eso a la distancia y sin saber nada incluso.

Habían pasado tantas cosas en nuestras vidas que no creía posible que algún día fuéramos a ponernos al día. Me eche al costado de mi hermano para compararnos, puede sonar idiota pero cuando no conoces a tu gemelo es bastante lógico tratar de buscar alguna diferencia. Kouichi era un poquito más alto que yo, yo era más flaco que él por lo mismo que me había saltado algunas comidas, Kouichi tenía un lunar al lado izquierdo del cuello, yo lo tenía al derecho. Sus dedos eran como los míos pero un poquito más gruesos. La diferencia más saltante entre los dos era el cabello.

"Ese moretón es del otro día no?"

"Más o menos. Ese moretón se me estaba desapareciendo pero no le avise a papá que llegaría al día siguiente. Me lo merecía." – estiró su brazo y lo tocó. Sus manos aún estaban algo frías pero su contacto con mi mejilla actuaba como un calmante.

"No fue mi intención causarte ese moretón. Lo siento."

"No te preocupes, me lo merecía, en serio. Por ser terco, malo, y temperamental" – no pasó mucho rato cuando entraron los chicos. Nos pusimos a hablar entre todos. Jumpei me contó como había dado con mi hermano y que no llegó a sospechar nuestro lazo en ningún momento hasta que Izumi le hizo el favor de explicárselo.

Esa tarde pude conocer un poco más a Takuya. Al principio pensé que no era de su agrado pero caí en la cuenta que el grosero había sido yo y no él seguramente. Takuya era de esa clase de chico a la que nunca me habría acercado en el colegio bajo cualquier otra circunstancia. Era buena persona, no era tan malo como me lo había imaginado.

Izumi para ser niña era bastante agradable. Yo no planeaba pensar en chicas hasta dentro de un buen tiempo por que todas son muy bulliciosas, pero ella esta bien. O al menos eso aparenta.

Poco después entró el doctor y le dio de alta a Kouichi, podía dejar el hospital en cualquier minuto siempre y cuando mamá firmara los papeles. Papá entro a vernos. El se quedó en el cuarto para hablar con Kouichi mientras que mamá me llevo afuera de la habitación. Tomoko se llevo a los demás a comer un helado para que nos dejaran en paz un rato. La idea le encantó a los chicos en especial a los más glotones.

Con mamá salí a pasear un rato. Nos tomamos un carro hasta que llegamos al cementerio, íbamos a ver a la abuela. Compre unas flores en la puerta y entré con mamá. Kouichi me había contado el deseo de la abuela de conocerme a pesar que físicamente era igual a Kouichi.

Recé con mamá en la tumba. Le prendimos unas velas a la abuela. De algún modo medio extraño de esos que no se como explicar sentía que la abuela me había guiado hasta Kouichi, sentía que aquella vez que casi me moría, fecha que había coincidido con la muerte de la abuela había sido ella la que me había abrazado, me había buscado para despedirse de mi. A pesar que nunca la llegue a conocer le estaba eternamente agradecido por todo lo que había hecho.

"Kouji… estabamos hablando con tu papá y estabamos llegando a un acuerdo. Las cosas seguirán como siempre. Tu vivirás con el y yo con Kouichi. El cambio viene con que te puedes quedar conmigo y tu hermano un fin de semana y al siguiente irían con tu papá. Hay otra cosa más pero esa te la va a decir tu papá, a él le corresponde ya que es tu tutor."

"Entonces podremos vernos todos más seguido?" – eso ya era un gran cambio. Sentía como mi vida cambiaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Me sentía más feliz.

"Si pero no es tan fácil. Verás, esto será cuando… te lo diga tu papá. Por ahora me puedes visitar una vez por semana, igual va para Kouichi."

"Por que no me lo quieres decir?" – poco a poco iba entrando en confianza con mamá. Me resultaba extraño, tan extraño como me había resultado acostumbrarme a Tomoko. De un día para otro mi familia se hizo más numerosa. Tenía mamá, tenía hermano, tenía perro, tenía otra mamá, tenía a papá.

Cuando regrese al hospital Kouichi estaba sentado en la banca de la recepción sonriendo. Papá había pagado la cuenta del hospital y ahí nos despedimos. Yo tenía que volver a mi casa y me esperaba un largo viaje en carro. Le dije a Kouichi y a mamá que los vería al fin de semana, papá me había dicho que mi castigo estaba pendiente y de todas formas lo iba a cumplir, y no los vería hasta el próximo fin de semana por que las tareas de colegio no se hacían solas.

TBC

Que les pareció? Buah buah, me da penita pero este fic termina en la próxima entrega que si dios quiere la haré la próxima semana.

Después de este fic me concentraré en Perfect Blue Eyes que lo he descuidado un poco. Trataré de avanzarlo durante la semana y me esperare a postearlo para abril mas o menos.

Bueno volviendo a Caretas me gustarían unos cuantos reviews antes de poner mi capítulo final. Por mientras quiero agradecer a quienes se tomaron un tiempito y me escribieron alguito.

Para Chisse que me dijiste algo de esta historia y dejaste tu review en Perfect Blue eyes

gracias especiales para Lisa me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia, que te parecio este capítulo?

Para kukuru Aquí esta mi 5ta entrega! Hehehe

Para jaz: en verdad te hice llorar? Woow… nunca pense en hacerlo… sorry U.U

Otra cosa mas… me estaba olvidando. He creado un C2 aquí en he invitado a algunas personas que me han dejado review, los que esten interesados unansé, pongan historias para compartir. Este C2 es para takoujis, koukou, brotherly love, koukuya… todo los que los incluya (a takuya, Kouji y Kouichi) la unica restrigción es que no pueden ser R ( Animense pues!

Una cosa antes que me olvide (me olvido de las cosas con bastante frecuencia hehehe) Estoy buscando un beta para que me ayude con la gramatica de mi historia. Necesito a alguien que sepa ingles… agun voluntario? Si a alguno le interesa me escribe un review por fas diciendome que en verdad puede ayudarme. A los demás que saben ingles y no se animan a ayudarme pues apiadense de mi alma Mi problema es que tengo un capítulo por sacar y a no ser que alguien me ayude lo tendré que poner así como esta U.U

Bueno nos estamos viendo para la última entrega… va a ser la primera historia que termine!


	6. Final

hehehehehhee... upps... pequeños lapsus brutus... a la hora de subir el sexto capítulo me ekivoque y subi el de Kouichi... no volvere a equivocarme de esa manera... sorry UU ahora si este es el final... por el lado de Kouji

Bueno este es el último capítulo de esta serie. La verdad que me gusto mucho esta historia. Como ya lo dije antes me gusto recolectar algunas informaciones para enriquecer esto que esta lleno de experiencias propias y ajenas, cosas de gente que conozco como la que no. La televisión me suele dar varias ideas para esta clase de cosas y pasear un poco por la capital de mi país te da un sin número de posibilidades y tintes así que le doy las gracias a mi país por ser como es, así de malo y corrupto… aunque sería mejor si las cosas cambiaran aunque sea un poquito…

Caretas

Capítulo 6: El cambio no es eterno… por que todo tiene un final

"Por ahora ya no le veo sentido pensar en lo que fui o deje de hacer, solo me importa lo que soy ahora"

Ni bien llegamos a casa se acabó mi felicidad. Si bien las cosas con papá se habían calmado aún tenía que cumplir mi castigo. Papá no me pediría nada imposible así que por ese lado no había preocupación pero mi preocupación se vino cuando me llevo a su estudio. Pocas veces había entrado a ese lugar, principalmente por que ese era el lugar donde papá se encerraba para hacer sus cosas, ya sean de trabajo, de la casa o simplemente para descansar de mi. El estudio era un cuarto bastante oscuro y no por la falta de una ventana sino por las torres de papeles que mi papá había hecho ahí.

"Bueno Kouji bienvenido a tu castigo. He aquí el trabajo de toda mi vida. Papeles y papeles de casos, reportes periodísticos de asesinatos, mafias, malversaciones de fondos, fraudes y un sin fin de cosas más." – creo que ya sabía por donde iba el castigo y la verdad no era justo. – "Tu trabajo será ordenarlos por fecha, y por tipo. Los pondrás en estas cajas sin arrugarme nada. Luego…"

"significa que hay más por hacer?"

"Es eso una queja? Es tu castigo señor infringidor de normas, tienes que cumplir tu condena. Bueno como te decía, a parte de eso tienes que poner en orden este estante de ac�, Pon los libros abajo y las enciclopedias arriba"

"Teníamos enciclopedias?"

"Si, estan debajo de esos caso de asalto" – tenía varias cosas por hacer, me alcanzaría el tiempo? Sin más papá me dejó solo con toda su vida laboral encerrado en el cuarto. Por una parte era mejor estar aquí, así el perro no entraba y echaba a perder mi trabajo.

No se cuanto me demoré en arreglar todo eso, lo único que podía decir era que papá tenía una buena colección de crímenes ahí. No pude arreglar todo en un solo día, me llevaría por lo menos una semana. Todos sus papeles estaban llenos de polvo, algunos estaban arrugados, habían algunos mordidos y rotos. El trabajo entonces no solo era limpieza, era reconstrucción. Con razón Tomoko no entraba a este lugar, ella era alérgica al desorden. Al final del día me dolía la espalda y me picaba la nariz. Me fui a dormir temprano con la promesa de tratar de tomar desayuno antes de ir al colegio.

Se han dado cuenta que cuando algo bueno te pasa de alguna forma por más que no quieras tu buen humor se exterioriza? Esa mañana de lunes me levante de buen humor, tome mi leche cosa que nunca suelo hacer por que por lo general tomaba jugo y mi tostada. Salí corriendo al colegio. Sería por el azúcar de la mermelada que tenía más energía? Me notaba más inquieto. Llegue al colegio y todos me quedaron mirando. Hice algo que no hubiera hecho de no ser por Kouichi, sonreí. Me sentí raro a principio pero después esa sensación paso y me sentí mejor. Corredor por donde pasaba sonreía a todos y saludaba a quienes conocía que en verdad no era mucha gente por que nunca presté mucha atención.

En el salón la noticia de mi buen ánimo corrió como chisme de pueblo. Todos querían saludarme para ver si era cierto lo que la gente decía. Kouji saludando? Kouji sonriendo a diestra y siniestra? El cambio era bueno, la gente se acercaba un poco más a mí. Me sentí de lo mejor. Cuando regresé a casa seguí con mi castigo. Papeles, papeles y más papeles. Era increíble la cantidad de crímenes. Avancé con ese trabajo por lo menos unas tres horas después lo dejé para seguir con mis tareas.

Mi semana transcurrió de esa manera, limpiando, haciendo tareas, estudiando. Pero ya para el viernes que me obligue a acabar con todo me sentía mal. Estaba orgulloso de lo limpio y ordenado que había quedado mi trabajo forzado pero la nariz me estaba matando. El polvo de repente me había ocasionado alergia o no se. Me fui a lavar la nariz con agua para que se me pasara pero aún así sentía la picazón. Si decía algo acerca de eso no me dejarían ir mañana donde Kouichi y ya había quedado con él en la tarde que yo iría para allá. No podía llamarlo a las once de la noche por que seguro estaría durmiendo y no quería despertarlo ni a él ni a mamá. Decidí no hacerle caso a mi nariz y me fui a dormir, mañana se me pasaría seguramente.

Debí recordar que mis suposiciones eran más o menos acertadas. La picazón no se me fue, me fastidio toda la noche tanto así que no dormí bien. Me levanté sudoroso a buscar un vaso con agua, aún era temprano y nadie se había levantado. Abrí el refrigerador para sacar un poco de jugo y estornudé. Me había resfriado. Me vi a un espejo, con este aspecto no me dejarían salir de casa. Del botiquín saqué unas pastillas para el resfriado y me las tomé. Entre a bañarme para quitarme ese aspecto, sabía que no era lo correcto pero tenía que lograr salir de casa, quería ver a mamá hoy.

Calenté el agua y me bañe rápidamente, me cambie en el mismo baño para no enfriarme a la salida hacia mi cuarto. Me veía mucho mejor pero aún tenía ojeras. Sabía que Tomoko tenía maquillaje para eso así que me metí en su cuarto y saqué su maquillaje. Tenía un montón de maquillaje, cual podría usar? Encontré unas sombras pálidas que de repente podían disfrazarme y no funcionaron tan mal. Me amarré el cabello para que no tuviera contacto con mi espalda y me enfriara más. Me puse mi casaca y baje a comer algo. Tomoko me había preparado mi jugo helado, ella ni nadie sabia que estaba resfriado. Hice una maniobra y bote el vaso, antes que me sirviera otro le dije que estaba corto de tiempo y me fui corriendo a la estación.

Compre mi boleto a Shibuya pensando que sería mejor si vivieramos un poco más cerca pero así eran las cosas y yo no podía cambiarlas principalmente por que era menor de edad. No era que mi opinión no valiera nada pero a mi papá le quedaba más cómodo este lugar para trabajar. Tuve algo de tiempo para dormir durante el viaje aunque la nariz seguía fastidiándome, ya para cuando llegue a Shibuya me estaba comenzando a sentir algo más caliente. Miré el mapa y traté de seguir las instrucciones que me había dado Kouichi. Me dolía la cabeza pero aún así seguí caminando. Llegue a la intersección de cuadras del mapa, ahora solo tenía que girar a la derecha y entrar por la calle más angosta pero cual… empezaba a ver todo doble, para no caerme me sujete de un poste de luz y se senté recostando mi espalda en el.

Puse mi cabeza entre mis piernas y me quedé a esperar a que el dolor me pasara un poco para llegar a casa de mamá. No se cuanto tiempo me habré quedado ahí pero sentí que alguien movía mi hombro. Levanté mi cabeza que ahora me dolía más que nunca y vi una cara conocida.

"Si te sentías mal debiste llamar sabes? Estaba preocupado por ti. Pense que te había pasado algo". – Había preocupado a Kouichi tanto que había salido a buscarme. Me ayudó a levantarme y me puso la mano en la frente. – "Eres un tonto al salir de casa con fiebre, nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso!" – me sentía peor ahora.

"Lo siento, pero recién me empecé a sentir mal en el tren" – por que tenía que mentirle? – "No te enojes… niichan"

"Bueno… no te preocupes. Ahora vamos a casa para que te abrigues por que esta corriendo bastante viento ahora. Takuya, Jumpei e Izumi llegaran pronto. Mamá salió temprano pero volverá en la tarde. También sería bueno que llegando llames a papá y le cuentes todo" – Llamar a papá no creo que sea una buena idea. Lo más probable sería que vendría a recogerme. – "Pero después el querrá recogerme ahora."

"No lo creo. El de todas formas iba a venir más tarde por ti, salvo que… tienes razón sabes? Pero tenemos que decirles, al menos a mamá" – la casa no estaba muy lejos de donde me había recogido Kouichi. La casa era igual a como me la había imaginado. Tenía la puerta un montón de macetas. Conforme iba entrando pude captar un aroma dulce como a pie…

"Han hecho pie? Huele muy bien"

"No. Mamá solo preparó sopa y arroz con carne." – que raro… la casa olía a postre, a cosas dulces. Al parecer Kouichi estaba pensando algo… - "Ya sé. Debe ser la abuela. Parece que ha venido a verte. Ella siempre preparaba postres, ese es su olor" – La abuela? Pero no estaba… muerta ��

Me recosté en el sillón de la sala. Kouichi entró a traerme un té de la cocina. Me dio una pastilla para que me lo tomara. Se saqué la casaca y me tape con una manta. Pude escuchar que Kouichi llamaba a mamá.

"Mam�, acabo de encontrar a Kouji en la avenida pero esta con fiebre. Aún no lo he medido pero creo que es alta la temperatura." – En verdad parecía que había sido entrenado para ser un hermano mayor. Responsable, tenía don de mando, sabría hacer más cosas? – "Esta echado en el sofá por ahora. Si le acabó de dar una pastilla… ok yo se lo daré. Demorarás mucho? ……… Ok… entonces te esperaremos. Chau" – colgó el teléfono. Cuando regreso a la sala tenía una sudadera.

"Mamá dice que no demorará mucho. Dice que llames a papá de todas formas por que tiene derecho a saber esto. Y me pidió que verificara algo…" – se acercó a mi y me puso el termómetro mientras medía el tiempo con su reloj. Cuando vio se sorprendió. – "uhmm… Estas seguro que me has dicho la verdad?"

"Verdad?"

"Mira. Ahorita tienes 39.6 grados, eso es bastante fiebre. Si bien la fiebre puede subir rápido no te puede dar si antes no te has sentido mal. Lo que significa que…"

"Esta bien. Si me sentí mal en la mañana pero quería venir. Es el primer fin de semana y no podía fallar… pero ya lo hice." - Respiré profundamente. Me paré y busqué el teléfono. Si algo me había enseñado la vida eso era enfrentar los problemas antes que se hicieran más grandes. – "Alo… pap�?"

"_Hola Kouji. Llegaste bien?" _– Parecía como que hubiera olido el peligro, como saben los padres estas cosas?

"Bueno… de eso quería hablarte. En la mañana me sentí mal y no te dije nada por que quería venir a ver a mi hermano y si te decía algo no me ibas a dejar salir así que no te dije nada y me vine aca."

"_Habla más despacio hijo que no te entiendo nada. Que paso?" _

"Papá… estoy con fiebre y no te dije nada… Estas enojado?"

"_Si, un poco. Pensé que las cosas habían mejorado entre nosotros, pensé que ahora me contarías todo como cuando lo hacías antes. Ahorita estoy por la zona así que iré por ti tan pronto pueda."_

"Esta bien. Pero podrías tratar de demorarte un poco… me gustaría quedarme de todas maneras un rato más por aquí." – papá me dio un gruñido de aceptación y luego colgó. – "Ya le dije, va a venir a recogerme dentro de un rato, dice que esta por la zona."

"Uhmm.. de repente mamá puede dilatar eso. Todo depende de lo que demore papá en llegar. Ahora trata de descansar"

"Pero yo no quiero descansar! Quiero ver la casa. Muéstrame tu cuarto! Quiero ver donde duermes" – Kouichi se rió.

"Esta bien. Pero abrígate, no quiero que te enfríes por mi culpa." – Kouichi me hizo un tour por toda la casa. Me enseño donde dormía la abuela, su cuarto, el baño, la cocina y el dormitorio de mamá.

Tanto el dormitorio que había sido de la abuela como el de mamá estaban llenos de cosas que había hecho Kouichi. Entre cofres, cuadros, pinturas, collares de fideos, fotos, habían varias cosas pero una captó mi atención. En el tocador de mamá estaba un joyero que yo había hecho, de todas las cosas de Kouichi por lo menos había una cosa hecha por mi, eso me hizo sentir bien, al menos el hacer todas esas cosas en el colegio había servido de algo.

Los chicos llegaron un rato después y nos sentamos todos en la sala. Izumi había traído una cámara fotográfica y nos tomamos algunas fotos. Jumpei trajó como era su costumbre una caja enorme repleta de chocolates y Takuya trajo una torta que su mamá había hecho. Se veía deliciosa, estaba bañada en crema y tenía trocitos de merengue aparte de unas fresas enormes encima. Los comentarios de todos me hacían reir como nunca lo hice en toda mi vida. La copla de Jumpei Y takuya era bastante cómica, incluso las peleas entre Izumi y alguno de los chicos eran memorables.

Mamá llegó para la hora del almuerzo, llego junto con papá y Tomoko, tendría que decirle más seguido mamá. Los tres me rodearon, me sentí como un acusado ante el tribunal. Mamá me tomó la temperatura una vez más. La fiebre había cedido un poco ahora estaba en 38.8 Takuya se moría de risa por la manera como me trataban. Papá me llevó a un lado, suponía para hablarme.

"Desde cuando te sentías mal?"

–"Desde que termine de limpiar tu estudio. Me empezó a picar la nariz, pero pensé que era por el polvo y ya se me pasaría. No fue mi intención excluirte de esto, es que ni yo le tomé importancia." – era la verdad. No pense que se me complicaría tanto.

"Que no se vuelva a repetir entonces." – Me estaba dejando volver a la sala y me dio una palmada en la cabeza. Empecé a caminar pero mis pasos fueron detenidos por sus manos. – "Kouji… sigues con el cabello mojado. Olvidaste usar la secadora?"

"Upps!" – Las palabras de mi papá resonaron en toda la habitación y al minuto siguiente estaba sentado en la sala con Izumi cepillándome el cabello y Tomoko secándolo con la secadora. – "A propósito… Que hacían todos ustedes por aquí?" – al parecer mi pregunta era buena pero no tuve respuesta por que mi mamá me empezó a meter la sopa, estaba tan caliente que me olvide de preguntar después.

Todo este día había sido divertido a pesar que estaba enfermo. Ya no volvería a verlo hasta dentro de una semana. Esta vez trataría de estar sano para poder disfrutarlo mejor. En casa apenas llegue me metieron a la cama y no salí de ahí hasta el lunes de colegio. La gente ya se había acostumbrado al nuevo yo. Yo estaba tratando de acostumbrarme a este estilo de vida sin descuidar las tareas sino tendría problemas.

Ese viernes volví a hablar con Kouichi para ver a que hora vendría a mi casa.

"Bueno Kouji. Para eso te llamaba, mañana no podré ir a tu casa."

"Pero… por que? Tienes algo que hacer?"

"A decir verdad si. Pero si quieres puedes venir a verme. El sábado hay una maratón en mi colegio. En verdad son varios juegos y los chicos y yo vamos a participar. Ven, así conoces mi colegio"

"Ya! Esta bien. Pásame la dirección para poder llegar." – Kouichi me dio la dirección, no quedaba muy lejos de su casa asi que no sería difícil. Quedé en ir temprano, llegaría antes de las nueve de la mañana.

El sábado me levante temprano para llegar al colegio. Papá me dijo que si quería quedarme a dormir allá. Al toque le dije que si y salí corriendo. No había necesidad de regresar a la casa así que disfrutaría mejor el día.

Llegué al colegio, todos me miraban raro. Habían otros que me saludaban como Kouichi. Hasta una chica me pregunto donde había dejado guardado mi uniforme. Nadie notaba mi cabello largo amarrado atrás. Estaba tratando de encontrar a mi hermano en un mar de uniformes de educación física, lo más fácil era que el me encontrara. Por ahí me di de lleno con la espalda de Jumpei.

"Tu también estudias aquí? No lo sabía!"

"La verdad es que me transferí la semana pasada. Es mejor estar donde esta la mayoría de tus amigos no? Así todo es más divertido!" – tenía razón. Ahora él era el único que estaba en un colegio diferente. – "Estas buscando a Kouichi?"

"Aja. Es difícil encontrar a alguien cuando todos están uniformados. Lo has visto?"

"Aja. Vamos, te acompaño. Justo tengo que ir por ahí a ver si veo a Izumi. Es bien bonita no lo crees?" – Jumpei se moría por ella y eso era más que obvio. – "sabías que tu hermano competirá en la última carrera? Ojalá gané, que yo sepa la competencia de este año es bastante fuerte." – la verdad que no sabía nada de eso. Con el apuro Kouichi no me había contado nada de eso.

Kouichi estaba rodeado por un montón de chicas y chicos que le daban ánimo. Lo miré y lo saludé de lejos. El me sonrió y vino hasta mi. Me presento con todo su salón. Todos se quedaron maravillados por el hecho que veían doble. Me cohibí un poco por todas las miradas. A los diez minutos comenzaron las competencias. Los chicos me señalaron donde podía sentarme para tener mejor visión del asunto.

La primera que compitió fue Izumi en una carrera de postas. Su grupo lo hizo bastante rápido pero una de ellas perdió la posta al final y perdieron. Takuya logró ganar la carrera de postas masculina junto con Kouichi y otros dos chicos más. El único que no competía era Jumpei por que no tenía físico para las carreras, a cambio el se encargaba de pasar las toallas y las botellas de agua, el no se quejaba por que así entre competencia y competencia podía seguir comiendo.

Los problemas vinieron en la carrera de obstáculos cuando al final uno de los competidores del otro equipo le cerraron el paso a Kouichi quien tuvo que frenar de golpe pero aún así no logró detener por completo la caída y aterrizo en las bancas. Todos corrimos hacía él para ver como estaba. Su pierna no se veía muy bien. Le sacaron la media y pudimos ver como se le iba hinchando poco a poco el tobillo.

"Con el pie así no podrás correr la última carrera Kouichi" – tenía razón Takuya, con ese pie ni siquiera lograría estar parado ni diez segundos. – "Tendremos que buscarte un reemplazo"

"QUIEN CREE PODER REEMPLPAZAR A KOUICHI PARA LA ULTIMA PRUEBA!" – Para ser tan flaca Izumi tenía una voz muy potente. Todos se miraban entre todos pensando a quien podían nominar para la carrera final. Aparentemente no había nadie capaz.

"tengo una idea… ouch!" – Mi hermano tomo la palabra, aparentemente el sabía quien podía reemplazarlo. – "Que me reemplace Kouji. El corre rápido, Takuya tu lo has visto, los dejara atrás a todos. A parte es igual a mi, puede pasar como yo!" – Tenía que estar bromeando. Yo corriendo?

"No es mala idea sabes? Tiene razón chicos, yo lo he visto correr y en verdad es un rayo. Que dices Kouji… lo harás verdad?" – sentía toda la presión del salón sobre mi, Kouichi estaba confiando en mí, el creía que podía hacerlo.

"Bueno… creo que al menos puedo intentarlo. Nunca he corrido en competencia" – No paso mucho rato hasta que tenía el uniforme de Kouichi puesto, habíamos cambiado ropa, una de las bondades de ser gemelo, aunque su short me quedaba un poco holgado. Kouichi me ordeno calentar para poder correr mejor. Me dio algunos trucos para tener una buena partida. AL principio me faltaba una hora para esa carrera, en todo ese tiempo me tenían practicando la salida y solo una vez corrí para medirme el tiempo. Al parecer corría bastante rápido por que todos se sorprendieron, corrí cien metros en menos tiempo que Kouichi. Me iba a quedar sin aliento en la verdadera carrera pero lo haría así muriera en el camino.

A la hora de la prueba me puse el gorro de Kouichi escondiendo todo mi cabello debajo. Estaba nervioso. Todos me dieron ánimos hasta que los dejé por que me llamaron a la pista. Takuya también participaba nos pusimos en carriles juntos y esperamos el sonido del silbato.

"A la una… a las dos… a las tres!" Sono el silbato y todos partimos. No podía decir como iba la carrera por lo mismo que ya no estaba sentado en la banca pero la gente gritaba como loca. Teníamos que dar dos vueltas a la pista y eso era bastante, a la primera vuelta ya estaba cansado. Aún así parece que tenía distancia del resto y me di el lujo de bajar un poco la velocidad, ya para cuando me faltaba poco para la meta traté de esforzarme, imagine a mi hermano cuando estuvo en el hospital, Takuya me dio esa idea por que según el ese día corrí como flash. Al final ya casi llegando me tropecé pero me paré rápido antes que llegaran un chico de otro salón. Me sorprendí cuando me dijeron que llegue primero a pesar de mi caída. Todos estaban felices, y yo también a pesar que me dolía el rasguño que me había hecho.

Cuando termino el día todos llevamos a Kouichi hasta la casa en carro. Felizmente me quedé a dormir esa noche así pude ayudarlo en todo lo que pude… como ir al baño por ejemplo o alcanzándole el teléfono. Mamá se asustó un poco cuando vio el estado de su tobillo pero en general solo había sido un golpe y la enfermera del colegio lo había atendido muy bien. Esa noche dormimos juntos. No podíamos dejar de hablar de todo el día. A pesar del susto del golpe ese día había sido muy divertido.

Pero todo día siempre se acaba. Al día siguiente papá vendría por mi aunque no me había dicho la hora exacta en la que me iba a recoger. Aún así estuve listo desde temprano. Como era domingo mamá estuvo todo ese rato con nosotros. Jugamos damas chinas, vimos algo de televisión vinieron los chicos a ver como seguía el pie de Kouichi que se estaba desinflamando poco a poco. Pero papá no se apareció hasta la tarde. Tenía cara cansada y no veía un motivo aparente por que era domingo y el se tomaba muy en serio su descanso ese día.

"Bueno ya nos vamos. Trae tus cosas Kouji. Si quieres pueden venir ustedes también."- Llevar a Kouichi y a mam�?

"Pero papá… después va a ser difícil para mamá regresar con Kouichi y su pie."

"Si pero yo los puedo regresar, no te preocupes" – no entendía nada. Si ibamos a la casa en carro y por la autopista eran por lo menos unas tres horas y de regreso igual y era poco probable que se quedaran mas de una hora así que serían siete horas y de ahí papá regresaría a la casa en otras tres horas más… eso serían prácticamente diez horas y en ese tiempo papá no podría dormir bien.

"Papá… necesitaría por lo menos diez horas para estar tranquilo en casa… no es que no quiera que vengan pero… te puedes quedar dormido en el carro…"

"Que cosas dices… por supuesto que no! Vamos todos suban al carro!" – papá me estaba ignorando otra vez. Aún así subimos al carro. Papá conducía pero en ningún momento tomaba la carretera, si íbamos por una vía normal eso tomaría más tiempo. Yo seguí rompiéndome el cráneo pensando en eso cuando de pronto el carro se detuvo enfrente de una casa – "Llegamos!"

"Papá esta no es la casa!" – Pero todos se reían. Me voltee y de la casa salió Tomoko. Mi cabeza empezó a atar los cabos más rápido. Me habían jugado una broma, todos sabían de esto.

"Que te parece la nueva casa. Ahora podrás pasar más tiempo con tu hermano. Irás a su misma escuela. Que te parece?"

"…" – Me quede sin habla por un buen rato. – "Tu sabías de esto no?" – por más que Kouichi no me miraba sabía cual era su respuesta. No me pude enojar por que en verdad era una gran sorpresa. Lo malo es que no sabía cuanto íbamos a durar en esta casa, ser sedentario nunca había pegado mucho con papá.

La casa era bastante agradable. Tenía varias ventanas, una terraza, la cocina, sala comedor, estudio, dormitorio principal con baño, tres dormitorios extra y dos baños más. Con Kouichi fuimos a ver nuestro cuarto que era bastante grande, las camas ya estaban puestas y solo faltaban acomodar algunas cosas. Todo era un sueño, demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Tengo que decir la verdad, no duramos tanto como hubiera querido en esa casa. A decir verdad solo estuvimos tres años que era el tiempo que más duré en una casa. Todo ese tiempo fue maravilloso y lo gocé al máximo. Nunca había tenido buenos amigos como ellos y a mi hermano mayor, pero como ya lo voy repitiendo varias veces nada es perfecto.

Si bien me mudaba constantemente jamás les perdí contacto a ninguno de ellos. Cada vez que me sentía triste y deprimido me escapaba de casa e iba a verlos, no importaba el lugar donde estuviera, papá ya sabía que estaba ahí. Esa fue mi vida hasta que cumpli la mayoría de edad y pude decidir que hacer con mi vida. Seguir a papá todos estos años no fue lo mejor para mi y para mi carácter pero no dire que fue horrible. Aprendí muchas cosas y conocí mucha gente, aprendí a ser sociable y sacar lo mejor de cada situación. Aún después que me fui de la casa para hacer mi camino por mi cuenta estudiando en una universidad seguía visitando tanto a papá como a mam�, a ella era más fácil por que permanecía siempre en un solo lugar, a papá… bueno a el tenía que buscarlo a donde sea que se hubiera metido. Al final cuando por fin se jubiló papá volvió a Shibuya para darse un largo descanso por todo el trabajo que se había dado en su vida. Aún cuando entro a su casa me doy una vuelta por ese estudio tan lleno de polvo ya papeles que se incrementaron a través de los años, ese estudio lleno de libros y cosas.

Lo mismo paso con mamá. Ella en cambio tenía un hobbie mas enriquecedor como cuidar las plantas de la abuela, algún día trataría de aprender como hacerlo.

Por otra parte Jumpei heredó la fabrica de chocolates. El seguía con su título de catador oficial, supongo que cuando le nazca algún hijo el ocupara su lugar. Jumpei se casó con una chica de la universidad a la que asistió, el siempre tuvo una vida muy llevada a las reglas pero aún así siempre la vivió de la manera más simple, eso es lo que siempre admiré de él.

Takuya e Izumi fueron pareja a pesar de sus problemas, siempre se peleaban pero terminaban hablando después de un rato. Esa pareja me recordaba bastante a papá y mam�, o al menos por lo que ellos nos contaron como habían sido las cosas aquella vez. Takuya estudió para Ingeniería Informática e Izumi para economía. Siempre que salían a comprar ella ponía la mano dura, era toda una experiencia salir a comprar con ellos.

Kouichi siguió los pasos de papá. Estudio periodismo. Trabaja ahora en un periodico de la ciudad. Siempre busca trabajos en ese entorno por que no le gusta dejar sola a mamá. Esta con enamorada y esta juntando plata para la boda. Su plan es casarse y tener dos hijos por lo menos para que no se sientan solos, yo comparto esa idea también. Kouichi decidió llevarse a mamá a vivir con él, ojala la logre convencer.

Y yo… bueno yo no sabía mucho que sería de mi. Como primera carrera estudie psicología, me llamaba trabajar con niños y eso es lo que hago hasta ahora. A parte estudie dibujo pero eso lo hago más por hobbie que por otra cosa. Es bonito relajarse y mirar todo desde otra perspectiva. Un dibujo nunca es el mismo por que cada uno le da un significado, yo le di un significado a mi pintura así como hace tiempo se lo di a mi vida y ahora soy feliz.

Fin

Espero les haya gustado la historia. No sabía que final ponerle pr que por lo general nunca he llegado a terminar una historia.

Bueno puse lo último como para marcar bien un final y no dejar como para una segunda parte o algo así. Personalmente pienso que las segundas partes no son buenas y recalcan varias cosas. Mi hermana me dijo que sino hago segunda parte entonces puedo emprender otra historia usando cierta base de aquí, no como una continuación sino como un trasfondo. Ustedes que piensan?

Ahora quiero darles las gracias por haber leido esta historia, gracias por darme ánimos y reviews que es lo que me pone feliz, gracias por seguir haciendome caso y leer hasta mi ultima linea.

Gracias a Lisa... yo tampoco quería que se acabe pero todo tiene que tener un final... nos guste o no T.T No esta entre mis planes hacer uan continuación de esto pero si la gente lo pide veré la posibilidad, aunque aquí dice más o menos lo que pasa años después... sin detalles nomas.

Pareja favorita?... bueno la verdad no tengo una en especial pero me gusta la combinación de Takuya con Kouji. Si eres un desatre en el ingles no te preocupes... por ahí alguien de repente se ofrece y termino posteando mi otro fic.

Yo tampoco sabía... pero es una especie de grupo que se forma asi como los grupos de yahoo y msn. En este grupo yo estoy poniendo algunas historias que me gustaron paraa que el resto también las pueda leer, pero para estar ahí tienes que inscribirte creando una cuenta en por otra parte yo también estoy planeando crear un sitio para poner historias ya qye a veces me restrinjo un poco aquí.

Gracias a kawaiitsuki bueno la verdad no se ve que Kouji haga mayor deporte... se sabe que practica algo de kendo nomas. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo.


End file.
